The Lady in Red Fur
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: To escape her arranged marriage, Princess Aerith conceals herself in a cloak of red fur and runs away from her home. After saving the life of a prince, Aerith finds her heart longing to be with him. Yet, if she reveals herself she risks being discovered by her horrible fiance and forced to marry him. Can she follow her heart or will the intrigue of royals be too much?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. It is property of Square Enix.

**Summary**\- When forced into an arranged marriage, Aerith the Princess of the Cetra discovers her future husband is nothing more than a cruel person. Determined to escape her fate, Aerith with her friends make a daring escape. However, when Aerith goes into hiding in a coat of red fur. In her hiding, another man becomes the object of her affection. He is the prince of the neighboring kingdom. Aerith tries to keep her feelings buried but soon realizes she cannot. Yet, if she reveals herself she risks being discovered by her horrible fiance and forced to marry him. Can Aerith truly follow her heart and be with the man she loves or is the intrigue of royals too powerful to overcome?

**The Lady In Red Fur**

**Chapter 1**

Rain fell from the dark clouds above, hitting the trees and earth below. Lightning crackled every so often illuminating the otherwise dark forest. The creatures of the forest took shelter in the trees, within caves or their burrows frightened by the storm.

The sound of feet scraping against the ground, twig being broken, echoed before being drowned out by the thunder. A figure ran through the trees along a dirt path that was now becoming mud. Its breathing came out in large gasps as it ran. Clutched in their hand was a red orb. Flames came out of the orb lighting the path ahead. The figure whimpered as it tried to keep the flames burning but the rain was coming down heavier, dousing the fire. Finally, it gave up and dropped the orb carelessly to the ground before it too dropped to the ground.

The creatures of the forest watched it carefully when lightning flashed. For a brief moment, one could see the figure was dressed in a coat made of red fur, with a large hood draped over its head. Their hands were covered in leather gloves of the same color and their feet were adorned with brown boots. The face was concealed completely under the hood. Had anyone stumbled upon the figure at this point would have thought it a monster but its soft cries were a direct contrast to the beastly attire.

Its hands reached to their face as it let out a cry of anguish. Thunder rumbled drowning out it cries and more rain pelted down on upon it.

As it slumped over crying, a trio of white creatures emerged from the path behind. Each one a furry white, with purple bat like wings, red noses, and large pompoms dangling from their heads. Two had red pompoms but the one at the head of the trio had a yellow one. Each one also soaked from the raging rain.

"Look!" the yellow pompom one called out. "We found her."

The one creature pointed toward the red clad person. They floated toward her, landing next to her. One of the creatures brought his hand up to touch her.

"OH!" the figure was startled. Its head flew up and the hood dropped from exposing a woman to the rain. A chestnut brown hair , emerald eyed, and porcelain skin woman looked fearful of what had just touched her. When she saw the furry creatures she felt relief wash over her. Without thinking she scooped the one closest to her and hugged it to her.

"Don't cry," the one being hugged said. His voice was a distinct male voice "We promised we would find you. Moogles are good at finding things you know?"

The creatures, moogles, looked up at her face with warm smiles.

"I'm so scared Mog," she said, calling the moogle in her arms by his name. His yellow pompom brushed her cheek.

"We're here," a chipper feminine moogle said. "We won't let anything happen to you."

The third moogle shook himself trying to rid the water soaking his fur. It proved pointless as more water fell onto him soaking him again.

"Can we please find somewhere dry to rest?" he asked. "Preferably one with lots of kupo nuts?"

The human woman laughed slightly. "Cosmog is your tummy that empty?"

"I haven't eaten in a whole three hours!" He complained.

The girl moogle smacked him for being inconsiderate to the woman's situation.

"Can't you see she is upset!" She snapped. "You men are so inconsiderate to others feelings."

"Moglin," the woman said softly. "Cosmog is right..."

Cosmog whispered, "See she's hungry too."

"We need shelter fast..." she finished to which Cosmog groaned.

Mog who was still in her arms took her hood and promptly placed it back on the girl's head. He smiled up at her and began to fly. Moglin handed her the orb smiling as well. Cosmog's stomach growled and he embarrassingly looked to the ground. The girl felt a small smile tug at her lips

"Don't worry, like I said _moogles are good at finding things_." Mog reminded trying to reassure her, "we'll find somewhere to spend the night."

Sure enough the moogles did find a place for the four to rest. It was a cave and lucky for the group there was dried wood and leaves within so they could use the materia orb to start a fire. The moogles were shaking the water from their fur, much like how a dog would. Cosmog was smacking the side of his head trying to get water out of his ear. Moglin was carefully smoothing out her fur trying to make her appearance look less ragged and more ladylike. Mog was nearly dry when he watched the lady clad in red fur slip out of it. She peeled off the gloves and the boots as well to let them dry.

She was wearing a simple pink dress now with a satchel slung diagonally over her. She lifted it over her head and sat it down on the ground before sitting down herself. Mog joined her by the fire.

"Are you okay?" Mog asked in concern.

"How can you ask me such a thing?" she said bitterly.

Mog frowned.

The girl continued, "I have no idea what to do now. I can never return home. I'll never see my mother again."

"Princess..." Mog said softly.

The girl snapped, "I am not a princess anymore! I'm nothing. I don't even know how to survive out here. W-what have I done?"

Cosmog and Moglin now joined them.

"Princess... I mean..." Mog trailed off. "Aerith it isn't like you had another option that was better for you."

The lady, Aerith, eyes widened in shock. She was realizing what was happening to her. "I ran away from home so I wouldn't have to marry someone."

Moglin piped up, "But he was a bad man and you know it."

Cosmog nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah!"

Aerith placed her head in her hands. Her mind began to play events in her recent past like a projector.

_The Princess of the Cetra peered behind the corner of one of the castle many corridors. She was wearing a blue cloak and a simple dress and shoes on. At her elbow she had a brown basket with a cloth covering the contents. Glancing up and down the hall she spotted no one. She dashed down the hall that led to a set of double doors. These doors led to the palace veranda. She pushed open the door as quietly as she could but it still creaked. Pausing, she looked to see if anyone had noticed. No servant or guard appeared. She smiled and slipped out the door._

_The veranda was placed just outside the palace gardens, her true destination. She ran to the edge of the veranda and carefully climbed over the banister and hopped down to the ground. Next, she made a mad dash through the gardens. It was early morning and none of the palace gardeners would be tending to the plants at this time. That was lucky for her. She did not want anyone spying on her. _

_She came a tree at the far corner of the garden. The tree was large and created nice shade for the princess. A nut fell down from a tree as a branch trembled from something above her. She looked up at the tree and found that the leaves made it impossible to see what was hiding inside._

"_Kupo?" she called out._

_The tree rustled and several more nuts fell from the tree. The princess placed her hand above her, to make sure no stray nut would hit her face. Then three furry white faces popped out of the tree._

"_Kupo!" they called back in unison. _

"_Aerith!" Mog called out as he fell from the tree. Aerith lifted her arms and caught the moogle. She did a little spin before letting him go. Moglin floated down gracefully and daintily landed on the ground. Cosmog dropped down and landed with a loud thump. _

_The moogles were familiar with Aerith. She had known them since she was little. In fact, she was the only one to know of these three creatures who resided in the palace gardens. The moogles insisted they did not like being around humans much but the tree in this garden was a kupo nut tree. Kupo nuts, being the favorite food of all moogles, brought them here. When she first met the moogles, Aerith had climb the kupo tree to hide from her nursemaid. At the same time the moogles had flew into the tree to eat the delicious nuts. The moogles and the little princess frightened one another and all four fell out of the tree. Upon realizing the princess was not going to harm them the moogles warmed up to her. They became secret friends and everyday, when she could, Aerith would visit them._

_Aerith rested on the ground, placing her basket next to her. Cosmog became curious and began sniffing the basket. She smiled at them. Despite them being the same creature each one had their own personality. Moglin always attempted to be proper and ladylike. She kept her fur perfectly clean so it was always glossy. Had she been a human, Aerith was sure Moglin would fit in the royal court perfectly. Mog was very laid back and easygoing. He was smart though and the bravest of his friend. He was good at making things too. Cosmog, as Moglin would say, was lazy and only cared about food. While true, Cosmog was also sensitive and kind. He also had a good sense of taste. Aerith loved all three of them._

"_How are you this morning?" Aerith asked._

"_Very well," Moglin replied. _

"_What's in the basket," Cosmog sniffed again and again. "It smells good!"_

_Aerith snatched her basket, giving them a playful smile._

"_Well, today I have..." _

_She took the cloth out from her basket and laid it out on the ground. She then pulled out a loaf of bread, that was still warm. Cosmog's squealed in joy and reached for it. Moglin smacked his hand away._

"_Behave yourself," she said with her nose in the air. "This is for all of us."_

_Mog tilted his head and pondered. "You took that from the kitchen without asking again, didn't you?"_

_Aerith grinned sheepishly._

_She broke the bread in four equal pieces. Cosmog greedily took his and took a big bite out of it. Moglin took small bites but became greatly annoyed when crumbs from the crusty bread flew onto her as Cosmog ate. _

"_One day you are going to get caught," Mog said as he ate. "Not that I am complaining... this is really good."_

"_Now if we had Kupo Nut bread it be the best!" Cosmog dreamed, his mouth salivating at the thought. _

_Aerith shrugged, "They won't miss this one loaf. My mother has guests coming to the castle..."_

_Trailing off she could not help but grin again. She reached over and tickled Cosmog's tummy. He began to laugh loudly. "What can't you make out of the kupo nuts?"_

"_He can't make a thing," Moglin said, between bites. _

"_I can too!" Cosmog defended himself._

_Mog rolled his eyes before saying, "If you can why not make some?"_

"_Too much work," he replied._

_Aerith lay back on the grass as she ate her bread with her friends. She had to enjoy this moment because she was sure one of the servants would be coming within the hour to find her. She should have already been preparing for her mother's guests but entertaining royals was not as fun as being with her moogle friends. _

"_So who are these guests?" Mog asked as he rested next to her, hands behind his head._

"_Some royals from the Tsviets Kingdom." Aerith said grimly._

"_Not fond of them?" Mog asked._

"_I don't know anything about them, to be honest, other than that they are a strong kingdom." Aerith replied, "It's probably for a peace treaty. My kingdom is small but is rich in resources..."_

"_Like kupo nuts!" Cosmog said, now cracking open the nuts to eat._

_Aerith laughed slightly before saying, "All I know is my mother's advisers say we need allies for protection."_

"_Doesn't seem so bad," Moglin said. She remained seated, refusing to lay on the ground as it would make her dirty._

_Aerith sighed heavily. At times, she could not stand listening to intrigue between royals or other high class citizens. The people seemed so fake at times, that Aerith could not stand even being in the same room as them for long. Though she usually had to grit her teeth and bear with it._

_The princess and the moogles were enjoying their time together when the sound of a voice came from somewhere in the garden._

"_Princess Aerith!"_

_Aerith sat up. The moogles instantly flew from their spot, hiding within the tree. The next thing the princess knew one of the servants came rushing from behind a row of rose bushes. The servant was a girl. She had brown hair and a more toned body. Unlike most female servants who wore dresses, this one wore pants and a shirt. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Aerith wonder how far the servant must have ran to find her._

_This woman was not just a servant. She was Aerith's personal bodyguard. The woman spotted Aerith and let out a sigh of relief before rushing over to the princess._

"_Hello Cissnei," Aerith said sheepishly._

"_Hello?" Cissnei huffed. "Are you trying to get me in trouble?"_

_Aerith looked away in shame. "Sorry."_

"_I came to get you, thinking you would be ready, and what do I find?" She asked exasperated. "You missing and the servants in a panic!"_

"_I was just enjoying..." her eyes shifted to the tree, knowing the moogles were watching her, "...the weather."_

_Cissnei quickly brought the princess to her feet. "I don't want to know why you are here but we need to get you ready! The guests from Tsviets Kingdom are here!"_

_Aerith's eyes widened, "Already?"_

"_Don't you ever listen to your mother?" Cissnei cried out in annoyance. "They would arrive for here before breakfast."_

_Cissnei began to drag Aerith. Aerith could not recall when the actual arrival time was. However, now was not time to think about it. Cissnei and her arrived to her bedroom where several servants were pacing back and forth. Once Aerith arrived it was like a whirlwind and Aerith was caught in the middle. The servants dressed her in one of the more lavish dresses she had, that weighed heavy on her. They braided her hair and decorated her with necklaces and bracelets. They finally finished by place a diamond tiara on her head, one that Aerith only wore on special occasions or when meeting with royals. _

_Once ready, Cissnei hurried her out of the room down the grand staircase to the main hall. The servants lined the sides of a red carpet (which was laid out for guests), and her mother waiting anxiously. Aerith took a deep breath and walked down the steps to meet her mother. The queen, looked relieved when she saw her daughter._

"_Where have you been," Queen Ifalna scolded quietly. _

_Cissnei who was behind her, quickly responded. "Her highness overslept."_

"_Oh, Aerith," The queen looked at her daughter._

_Aerith turned away, "Forgive me, it was an accident."_

"_Stand up straight and look presentable," Ifalna ordered quietly. _

_Ifalna looked every bit regal. The crown on her head was larger than Aerith's own tiara and covered in more jewels than one could count. Her own dressed looked more intricate as well as the robe draped over her shoulder. Ifalna was holding a long staff with the top adorned with what looked like wings encrusted with jewels. _

_Aerith stood just behind her mother. Cissnei had taken her place behind Aerith as always. Queen Ifalna's own bodyguard was not too far away while the royal advisers were also present. Aerith waited on baited breath as the doors to the palace opened. The sound of horns blaring indicated the arrival of the Tsviets. _

"_Now presenting," A man spoke, "His royal highness or the Kingdom of Tsviets, King Weiss the Immaculate."_

_Aerith had to keep herself from laughing. Did this king give himself that title? She wondered if this was going to be another arrogant royal that she would be biting her tongue with. Seconds later a man came through the doors followed by his entourage. Aerith watched as the king approached. His body muscular. His hair is silver spikes that draped down his back to his shoulders. His clothes were predominantly white with accents of black and high boots. He held himself in such a way the exuded confidence._

_Once he was in front of the queen, He gave a curt bow which the rest of his people followed. Ifalna nodded her head and he stood. His eyes were hidden by the strands of silver in front of his face and Aerith could not see them._

"_Greetings, King Weiss," Ifalna said, "It is an honor to have you in my kingdom."_

"_The honor is all mine," he insisted._

_Aerith wondered if he actually meant it but it would be impolite to say otherwise._

"_I'd like to introduce my daughter," Ifalna said. The queen looked back at her daughter. Aerith politely moved forward and curtsied low to him. _

"_It's an honor to make your acquaintance." she said. _

_King Weiss held out his hand to her. Aerith placed her hand in his and he helped her up. He brought her hand to his lip and brushed the back of her hand with them. However, Aerith barely noticed as now that he was right in front of him she could see between the silver strands at his eyes. Blue eyes with a circle of yellow surrounding them. Aerith had never seen eyes like this and it made her uncomfortable._

_Weiss let go of her hand and turned to his entourage. "My brother, Prince Nero."_

_He held out his hand indicating a man with black hair. Aerith could not tell whether it was purposely unkempt or because his hair was just unruly. The young brother wore a gray suit with accents of blue, knee high boots. The king and prince looked every bit regal but neither wore crowns. The simplistic design of their clothes had its appeal. It definitely showed off their masculine bodies well. _

"_Also my personal bodyguard, Azul and Rosso," Weiss said indicating a man and woman._

_The man, Azul, was large and heavily muscled. He was incredibly tall and Aerith found him intimidating. Also wearing clothes of gray with blue accents. A cape draped over his shoulders. His hair was blue and eyes golden yellow. The woman, sporting very revealing clothes had crimson hair and eyes. A long red cape draped over her but her stomach and thighs were bear. Aerith wondered how she could be a bodyguard in such an outfit. She was a stark contrast to her own bodyguard._

"_It is my pleasure," Queen Ifalna said. "Please, join us in the dining hall for breakfast."_

"_I'd be delighted." King Weiss said. "We have much to discuss."_

_Aerith leaned over to Cissnei, "Why are they dressed so oddly"_

_Cissnei heard the princess's whispered question._

_Cissnei responded in a low voice, " Tsviets Kingdom is known for their warriors. They are dressed in the typical outfits. Don't be fooled by looks your highness, I'm certain that either of them could be a fair match against any opponent."_

_Aerith nodded and turned to follow her mother into the dining hall when she noticed King Weiss at her side. She bowed her head politely._

"_It be my pleasure to escort you, princess." he said._

_Aerith could not be rude and refuse, despite the uneasiness she felt. If she did her mother would certainly scold her harshly. She took his offered arm and looked back at Cissnei. Cissnei could only shrug but remained close._

_As they walked King Weisss spoke quietly to her. "Your kingdom is... charming." _

"_Thank you for your kind words." Aerith said. She wished the dining hall was closer._

"_I see it has many beautiful treasures." He continued. "Your mother was very much correct on that."_

_Aerith nodded, "The Cetra kingdom does have many treasures."_

_King Weiss gave her a smile only causing the uneasiness to grow in Aerith._

"_She spoke highly of you as well," he continued. "Her words do no justice though. Nor do the rumors of your beauty."_

_Aerith gave him a weak smile. "You are too kind your majesty."_

_They came to the dining hall and Aerith slipped from the king. She took her seat next to her mother at the table and breakfast was served. Ifalna, Weiss, and his brother Nero were talking pleasantly to one another. Aerith did not take particular interest in their conversation. _

"_Isn't that right Aerith?" Ifalna said._

_Aerith eyes widened slightly. She did not hear what her mother asked. She looked up and smiled weakly._

"_Y-yes...?" She answered._

"_Your daughter does not seem so sure," Weiss laughed._

"_Perhaps her mind is somewhere else," Nero said. "I hope we are not boring her or maybe she has no mind at all."_

_Aerith gripped her the utensil in her hand hard. She shook her head, "Not at all, I was just absorbed at how delicious the food is this morning. However, if it is my mind you want to see then perhaps speaking of something more interesting would gain you its attention."_

_Ifalna gave Aerith a sharp look. She smiled politely._

"_It is very good," Weiss replied before inclining his head to Ifalna, "You spoke highly of your daughter, I can see why. She isn't one to simply sit when someone is deliberately insulting her."_

_Weiss gave Nero a look. "Forgive me for my brother's rudeness. He does not warm up to others well."_

"_All is forgiven," Ifalna laughed merrily, "**Right Aerith**."_

"_Yes, mother."_

_Breakfast continued and Aerith could see Nero glaring at her. She ignored him but this time paid more attention in case she needed to answer. Breakfast ended and Aerith was ready to return to her room to get out of her dress into something more simple however it was not happening._

"_Would you like a tour of the kingdom, King Weiss?" Ifalna asked._

"_Only if your daughter would be accompanying me." he said, looking directly at her._

_Aerith turned toward Cissnei and whispered, "No, no, no."_

_Cissnei whispered back, "I don't think you are going to have much choice."_

"_I think it be a wonderful idea," Ifalna answered. "After all you should get to know each other."_

_Aerith turned to her mother a smile plastered onto her face. "Mother would it not be better if you showed his highness? After all it be quite rude to not show him around."_

"_No, Aerith," her mother said firmly making no room for argument. "King Weiss as requested for your company and I firmly believe it to be a good idea._

_**Well I don't**, Aerith thought grimly. Yet, she relented to the unfortunate circumstance. "Please allow me to change into something more fitting for traveling."_

_Aerith went to excuse herself._

"_Very well," King Weiss said as she brushed past him. "I need to learn much about my future bride before the wedding."_

_Aerith stopped dead in tracks. "What!"_

Author Note- Found this buries in my files and decided to post it. It is based on the fairy tale "Catskin" or similar to other versions. The moogles are all from Final Fantasy 6 and I wanted to use them as her friends versus using Cait Sith and Red XIII again. Also, changed up the villain to be Weiss this time around. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Princess~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lady in Red Fur**

**Chapter 2**

"_How could you? You decide to marry me off without telling me!" Aerith was in her mother's study with her advisers present. Cissnei was standing back by the door keeping silent. After nearly fainting in the dining hall from shock, Aerith's mother excused herself and her daughter to talk. Her advisers came as well, since they had been in on the plan as well. Cissnei and Ifalna's bodyguard had helped the young princess to the study as she was still in a stupor. By the time the doors to the study closed, she had regained herself and her face twisted in fury._

"_When were you going to tell me mother?" She snapped. "The day of the wedding?"_

_Aerith was fuming. Her hands clenched into tight fists, so tight that her knuckles turned white. Ifalna looked at her daughter from behind her desk, which was covered in important documents._

"_ANSWER ME!" Aerith shouted. _

"_Do not shout," Ifalna said calmly. "It was not my intention to reveal this to you in such a way."_

"_Oh really?" Aerith sarcastically replied._

_Bugenhagen, one of Ifalna's advisers spoke, "Princess, your mother is doing what is best for the kingdom."_

_A dark hair, breaded man named Hollander then added, "The kingdom needs protection. Tsviets Kingdom is strong and an alliance with them will defend our kingdom from enemies."_

"_And," another adviser named Palmer finished, "the terms for the alliance were, if King Weiss agreed, he would take your hand in marriage and unite the kingdoms."_

_Aerith looked at Palmer who was shorter than her and a portly man. Her eyes were fierce and she was ready to jump over the desk to attack him. How could these people not even consider her feelings or even inform her beforehand of the possibility of this happening? Not that she would have reacted any differently but they did not even seem to care. None of them showed any signs of remorse or pity._

_A man with a long beard, and the tallest of the advisers spoke calmly. "Princess, it was never a sure thing that King Weiss would accept. In fact, the talks between his kingdom and ours have been strenuous. We believed we would still be in negotiations."_

_Aerith turned around intending to storm out when the last adviser spoke. He had blonde hair and glasses. He looked very refined and was also much younger than the other advisers. His name was Lazard. _

"_Regardless, princess, it is not as if you would be married this second." He spoke calm and with reason. "Also, you are the age of matrimony. You knew from the beginning that you would have to marry someone of royal blood."_

"_The kingdom is counting on you," Hollander spoke again. "And it seems that King Weiss only came here to see if it would be worth marrying you."_

_Aerith winced at the choice of words. What if King Weiss saw her and did not like her? Would he have turned around and gone straight home? He barely knew her. She spoke so little and that would have meant he was only interested in one thing. She was beautiful and that was good enough for him._

"_Princess," Lazard spoke. "King Weiss is a great man and is good choice for a husband."_

"_Aerith," Ifalna spoke after, "if he intends to marry you..." However, she did not finish as Aerith's voice shouted about those trying to coax her to go along with this arrangement._

"_Then you marry him!" she snapped. "You want this allegiance so bad you do it!" Aerith pointed at her mother and the moment she did Ifalna had, had enough. _

"_Aerith!" Queen Ifalna slammed her hand on the table causing everyone to look at her. "I am your queen as well as your mother! You will not show disrespect to me. As queen of this kingdom my duty is to my people and as princess you should realize the same!"_

_Aerith swallowed hard. She rarely ever heard her mother raise her voice, especially at her own daughter. Instantly, the princess regretted her outburst. Aerith felt her shoulder slump. Queen Ifalna looked sympathetically at her child. _

"_Gentlemen," she said. "Please leave us."_

_The advisers looked at one another._

"_My queen..." Lazard began but Ifalna gave him a sharp look._

"_Leave." Her words left no room for complaint and one by one they nodded, leaving the room. Cissnei and Ifalna's bodyguard hesitated to leave. The queen looked at them._

"_Angeal, please wait outside the door with Cissnei," the queen asked. The queen's bodyguard was a handsome older man with black hair that was slicked back. He had a broad muscular built and wore the standard garb for the guards of the kingdom. He bowed respectfully._

"_As you wish my queen." He left with Cissnei, closing the door behind him._

_Alone with her daughter, Ifalna lifted herself and came around the desk toward Aerith. She gingerly took the girl into her arms, hugging her._

"_I'm sorry, you had to find out like this," she said honestly. Ifalna was not an uncaring woman. She loved her daughter very much. However, as queen her duties were conflicting. As queen her duty was to her kingdom first. The well-being of her kingdom weighed heavy on her and the only option for the safety would be an alliance with another kingdom. The best option seemed to be Tsviets Kingdom. _

"_We have been in talks with many kingdoms." Ifalna said. "However, many of them want our resources for their own. If they strip us of all we need then the alliance is pointless. King Weiss has made it clear that he is willing to align with us if our kingdoms unite under one. Of course, he wanted to visit our kingdom before making his decision but it seems he has already settled."_

"_With me being married off..." Aerith said grimly._

"_Aerith, unfortunately I am queen of this kingdom," her mother said in a no nonsense tone. "And our kingdom is easy prey for other kingdoms to conquer. If we do not secure an allegiance we will be vulnerable. I cannot allow harm to come over our people. They are counting on me."_

_Aerith looked helplessly as her mother continued, "And you will find out that being in such a position there are choices we do not wish to make but have to for the greater good."_

_The princess's shoulder slumped even more. Ifalna tilted her daughter's head up so she was looking at her. _

"_Get to know his highness," she suggested. "As the others said, the wedding will not be tomorrow it will be a long while until a celebration such as that would take place."_

_Aerith moved away toward the window. She crossed her arms, frowning. "But you got to choose your husband. Why am I not allowed to find someone I love?"_

_Ifalna sighed. "That was a different time. Your father and I were married because we were at peace and prosperity. Our kingdom had always been neutral while our neighbors warred. Now rumors are lingering that many of them wish to gain our rich resources. If that happens..."_

_The queen did not wish to think of it. Aerith looked sadly. She had no choice in this matter. If people attacked her kingdom, more than likely her and her mother would be slain immediately and all the innocent people of the kingdom would suffer._

_The queen returned to seat behind the desk. "Please go get ready, we do not want to keep King Weiss waiting for his tour."_

_Aerith obliged and bowed to her mother. She opened the door to the office. Standing outside on either side of the door were Cissnei and Angeal._

"_Angeal," Queen Ifalna called._

"_Yes, your majesty?" he asked entering the study. The door closed behind him._

_Cissnei looked at Aerith giving her a weak smile. Aerith did not return it. Instead she hurried off to get ready for the tour with Weiss._

**_XXX_**

Aerith eyes fluttered open. She found herself sleeping on the cave floor. Mog, Moglin and Cosmog were all curled up near her. She sat up and noticed the fire had died but it did not matter. It was morning now. She stretched and got up from her spot on the ground. She looked outside and saw the area around her. The trees and grass were covered in morning dew as she heard birds chirping. The morning sun was peeking out sending it warm rays to the earth. She breathed in the air and the scent of ash and sweet grass filled her lungs.

"Kupo?" Cosmog called out in a tired voice.

Aerith turned to see the moogles waking up. She smiled and returned to their side.

"Good morning?" Mog said rubbing his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Aerith asked.

Moglin groaned and noticed how blemished her fur was. She was trying desperately to clean herself again. "I slept on this cold hard ground and now look at me."

"What she means," Mog interjected, "Is that we're fine. How are you?"

Aerith shrugged. "The same as I was last night."

The look on her face was sad. Mog reached up and touched her arm gentle. He gave her a warm smile. Next thing she knew, the other two moogles were at her side. They too were giving her reassuring smiles to calm her nerves. Then a sudden rumble startled them. Mog, Moglin, and Aerith looked at Cosmog. He clutched his round stomach in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry it's been so long since I eaten." he said mortified.

Aerith burst out laughing and picked him hugging him to her. "Let's go find something to eat then, shall we?"

Cosmog's eyes twinkled at the suggestion. He flew into the air and did a loop while cheering. Aerith got up and gathered her things, wrapping her red fur cloak around her. She pulled the hood over head and the four friends left the cave.

As they walked along the forest trying to find something to eat, Mog hovered next to the princess.

"What shall we do afterward? Where do you intend to go?"

The princess stopped and ponder this. She really had no idea where she would go once she escaped her palace home. All she knew is she had to get far away as fast as possible.

"I still want to get as far as I can from my kingdom." she said. "Once they realize I am gone I'm sure my mother will have the guards searching for me."

"How far do you intend to go?" Mog questioned.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"OH!" Cosmog gasped. He floated up to a tree and tugged a bright red apple from it. "Look at how yummy these look!"

He took a big bite and before long he threw the core down to the ground. He greedily went to grab another when Moglin snatched it from him.

"Hey that's mine!" he whined.

"Stop being selfish!" she scolded him. "The princess has yet to eat."

"But, I am wasting away!" He stretched out his sides to emphasize the bones under his flesh. However, he was pinching much more flesh than either Moglin or Mog had on them.

Moglin rolled her eyes. Mog and Aerith glanced at one another and chuckled softly. Moglin handed the shiny red apple to the princess. Aerith took it, giving the moogle her thanks. Moglin curtsied in midair to her before returning to the tree to get one for herself. Mog followed suit and picked one off the tree for himself. They gathered some and carried it in a satchel that the princess carried.

With apples to eat on their journey, the moogles and the princess walked and flew. Every so often the group would find other things they could use and collected it. Once they came to a river the group began to follow it. Being near water was good, so they would not dehydrate. However, they walked (or in the moogle's case flew) for days and days. Until one day when Aerith could no longer walk. She was exhausted and by now she had to have been far from her kingdom.

"I can't go on," she said leaning against a tree.

"Well once you find the next town or village you can probably find a place to live." Moglin suggested.

Cosmog who was leaning against the princess asked, "What if someone recognizes her?"

The group looked at him That was indeed a good question. Being a princess, it would be easy for someone to recognize her. If word got out she was sure guards would find her and take her back to her home. The princess groaned and placed her head in her hands. What could she do now?

"I can't go anywhere," she cried out in frustration. "I'm a princess and I'm sure my mother had put word out to the neighboring kingdoms about my disappearance. What am I going to do?"

"Calm down princess..." Mog said patting her hand. "Getting upset won't solve anything."

Aerith nodded. She was glad Mog was level-headed.

"Until then," he added, "How about I go get us some food? I'm pretty good at finding things."

Aerith laughed and jokingly said, "How about you find me a home then?"

Mog laughed as well and flew off to find something to eat. Aerith relaxed under the tree with Moglin and Cosmog. She absentmindedly rubbed the chubbier moogle's belly. Cosmog purred like a kitten, enjoying her gentle touch. Moglin was still fussing over her fur not being as shiny as it had been. Aerith insisted she still looked beautiful.

A while went by before the three heard Mog's voice call out to them. Aerith got up and found him soaring toward her. He stopped in front of her gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" Aerith asked, worried.

"Come with me!" he tugged at her hand. "Hurry!"

Without hesitating, Aerith, Cosmog, and Moglin followed their companion. He led them through the woods and after many twists and turns he came to halt in a clearing. Aerith gasped as she saw a cottage seemingly deserted in the middle of a clearing.

"I found you a home, Aerith." Mog said proudly.

**XXX**

_Aerith, now dressed in a simpler outing dress, was leaving her room. A beaded diadem wrapped itself around her head and she only wore two bracelets one on each wrist. Behind her was Cissnei. Her bodyguard would accompany her on the tour of the city, for obvious reasons._

"_Your highness," Cissnei said, "Are you all right?"_

"_Do I look all right?" Aerith snapped. Cissnei looked down and Aerith frowned. _

"_Sorry," The princess apologized. "I am just still very much in shock with all this. You think that my own mother would have given me some indication of this."_

"_Well, hopefully he is a pleasant to be around." Cissnei said. "He is said to be a strong and brave king."_

_Aerith looked at her, "You seem to know much about him."_

_Cissnei nodded, "I make it my business to know as much as I can about whoever comes near you. For your safety, I am obligated to know."_

_Aerith stopped walking and looked at her bodyguard. "And what is he like?"_

_Cissnei gave her a weak smile. "He would make a strong ally to our kingdom..."_

"_Why do I sense a "but" coming?" the princess said._

"_But also," Cissnei finished, "a ruthless enemy."_

_Aerith looked at her bodyguard stunned. She swallowed nervously. A ruthless enemy? Aerith felt uneasy and Cissnei could tell her words were not chosen as carefully as she thought. The bodyguard took a step forward extending her hand._

"_Let's go princess," Cissnei urged, "we are keeping King Weiss waiting."_

_The two came to the main hall where Weiss waited with his bodyguards and younger brother. Aerith looked at Cissnei. The bodyguard gave her princess a reassuring smile before they descended the stairs. King Weiss spotted her first. His gaze locked onto her and Aerith found herself unable to look at him. It had not yet settled in that she was going to be marrying this man. _

_Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Aerith surprised to find Angeal here. The male bodyguard was always at her mother's side. He had been her bodyguard as long as Aerith could remember. He bowed respectfully to the princess. He stood straight up and nodded his head toward Cissnei before addressing the princess._

"_Your mother wishes for me to accompany you for the outing," he explained. _

_Weiss smirked, "I explained that my guards would be more than enough to handle anything but he is being insistent on traveling with us."_

"_I'm certain they are," Aerith said. _

"_So you agree," Weiss grinned._

_Azul was intimidating enough being so massive in size but she wondered how capable Rosso was. Cissnei said they were exceptional warriors and Aerith did not doubt the woman could fight, since her own bodyguard was a woman. However, the outfit she wore seemed to expose more of her skin than cover it up. Cissnei and Angeal both wore minimal armor but in the right places to protect them from lethal blows. _

"_Regardless," Aerith turned her head to the king, "No harm in having extra protection."_

"_I suppose you are right," he looked her in the eyes and Aerith felt it hard to breathe._

_Weiss looked down at the princess and took her hand. He placed his lips along the back of her hand but eyes never left hers. Aerith wanted to tear her eyes away but she feared of offending him. The look in his eyes brought a shiver down her back. _

_Weiss smiled at her, a wicked smile. He tucked her hand under his arm, not allowing her a chance to decline his escort. Weiss wasted no time to make sure that he was courting Aerith or showing that she was in fact his. His hand was always firm and she was sure if she tried to get away she would have to tear her own hand off to do so. Aerith made the best effort to not look uncomfortable at his forwardness. Yet, she saw Prince Nero glaring at her as his brother escorted her to a waiting carriage. Aerith was sure his brother did not like, especially after the comment at breakfast._

_Yet, at the foot of the carriage she stopped walking. Four magnificent looking chocobo's were attached to the carriage while the driver sat a top the seat waiting. Once seated inside, the carriage pulled off with the chocobo's squawking as they went. The castle town was busy. Merchants were out and about trying to sell their goods. Townspeople were about and curiously watched as the carriage passed. Aerith did her best to explain the more important sights. They came to the center of town and carriage stopped._

"_This is the main plaza where most of our artisans work and sell their pieces." Aerith explained as the exited the carriage. _

_The vendors were proudly displaying their wares. They were also trying to make a good impression because, after all, there princess was now among them. Weiss made sure to keep Aerith as his arm. Some of them gave curious looks or even smiles. Aerith wore a false smile, one that she was good at making._

"_I see the resources your kingdom is so full of doesn't go to waste." Weiss noted. "What do you think Nero?"_

_Nero looked irritable. "Must we walk around these commoners?" _

_Aerith looked at him shocked. Even though she was a princess and her mother was a queen, the two made rounds throughout their kingdom. Nero must not have thought highly of people beneath him in status. _

_Suddenly, a group of children flocked over to the princess. Aerith smiled, recognizing them. Her mother and her would make frequent visits to the kingdom's schools. Ifalna would often tell Aerith how children were important to the future of the kingdom much like she was. _

"_Princess Aerith!" they chorused._

_Aerith's smile grew when she heard Nero make an annoyed sound from within._

"_She actually interacts with these peasants?" he asked aloud._

_Aerith ignored him and gave the children a pleasant smile. "Hello, it's good to see you again."_

_The children all politely bowed or curtsied to her. Aerith chatted with them much to Nero's annoyance. Just as she was saying goodbye, Weiss stepped forward and snatched on of the children by the collar. The little boy cried out as Weiss threw him to his bodyguards. Azul was the one who caught him and held him in a vise grip. The boy began crying._

_Alarmed, Aerith moved forward calling out for the king. "What is the meaning of this?"_

_Angeal and Cissnei where at her side. However, Weiss snapped his fingers and Rosso retrieved something from the boy's pocket. She held up something for the princess to see. Aerith looked shocked to see one of her bracelets dangling between her fingers. Rosso made her way over to the princess and dropped the bracelet in her hand._

_Aerith was stunned and perplexed at the same time. Stealing was an obvious crime but to try and steal from a member of the royal family was foolhardy. _

"_Why would you take this?" Aerith asked the child but it was Weiss who answered._

"_Simple," he said his voice cold. "He is a thief."_

_A crowd was now forming around them. Cissnei was now close to Aerith. Angeal too was behind her. The princess did not seem to pay attention to her bodyguards. She was too busy watching Weiss._

"_Thieves must be dealt with," the king continued, "and be made an example of."_

_He snapped his fingers and Rosso pulled out a double edged sword. Aerith's eyes widened in horror as she brought it up intending to strike the child. Aerith cried out._

"_NO!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lady in Red Fur**

**Chapter 3**

"_I can't believe it," Aerith cried. _

_She was pacing under the kupo tree. Her three moogle friends were sitting on a branch above her head. The moogles looked at one another. The princess had explained the situation that had occurred in the marketplace today. Had it not been for a timely intervention from Angeal and Cissnei, the little boy who stole Aerith's bracelet would have been killed. The boy would eventually been given a warning and his parents would be notified before being sent on his way._

"_But the boy is okay right?" Mog asked, he was munching on a kupo nut. Cosmog next to him had a lap full of nuts. Moglin was the only one not eating. _

"_Yes but, King Weiss was beyond happy." Aerith explained. "He said we were too soft. That he committed a crime on royalty and should be punished. Yes, he did something wrong but to go as far as kill him for a petty crime?"_

_Aerith shuttered, wrapping her arms around her. "It's cruel and it doesn't fit the crime at all."_

"_Well, maybe that is the punishment where he is from?" Moglin said thoughtfully._

_Aerith looked up at her with anger. "That is not right!"_

_The female moogle frowned. She floated down to the princess._

"_I'm sorry but rules are different in each kingdom." she said. "I know we made our home here in your kingdom but we've been to other places before too."_

_Mog nodded as he floated down. "Yeah, Moglin is right."_

_Aerith looked away. "But it didn't give him any right to impose his laws on my kingdom's people."_

_She sighed and sat down on the grass almost pouting. Moglin and Mog sat next to her. Cosmog joined them with his pile of kupo nuts._

"_Don't be sad Aerith," Cosmog said. "Here have a kupo nut. It always makes me feel better."_

_Moglin snorted, "Any food would make you feel better. Seriously, do you think about anything other than food?"_

_Cosmog chomped loudly, "Can't hear you I am eating." _

_Aerith laughed and took one of the kupo nuts that the moogle already shelled out. She popped it into her mouth and ate it. Aerith felt better. Not because of the kupo nut but because her friends seemed to always put her in a good mood. The sky was getting dark and Aerith was sure someone would be looking for her to call her for dinner. _

_Almost on cue a voice called out to her. The familiar voice of Cissnei echoed through the garden. The moogles fled into the tree. Several of Cosmog's kupo nuts fell from his grasp. He desperately wanted to retrieve them but both Moglin and Mog held onto the chubbier moogle to keep him from exposing himself to someone else._

_Cissnei appeared moments after. Aerith looked at her grimacing. _

"_Dinner is about to be served," she announced._

"_I know," Aerith said. _

"_Princess are you all right? After the events of earlier you seem... troubled."_

"_I am still in shock that something like that could have happened. Had it not been for you and Angeal... that boy..."_

_Angeal and Cissnei instantly intervened when king Weiss signaled for a swift death. Angeal had deflected the blow with his sword. Angered, Rosso wildly swung her sword and Cissnei was the one who stopped her. Angeal then forced Azul to let the boy go who scrambled away quickly after Angeal reprimanded him for his foolishness. An uproar among the people began shortly after. Forcing Angeal and Cissnei to hurry Aerith to safety. The whole ordeal happened so quickly it was like a whirlwind in the princess's mind._

_Cissnei was only slightly taller than the princess and a few years older. At times, Aerith thought of Cissnei like an older sister rather than a bodyguard. Cissnei placed a reassuring hand on the princess. _

"_It's unfortunate that in the Tsviets Kingdom stealing is dealt with harshly," Cissnei said. "It's how they keep peace in such a large kingdom."_

"_It was a petty crime," Aerith tried to reason._

"_Don't worry, Angeal spoke with your mother and is handling the situation. It will not happen again."_

_Aerith hoped so. She then looked at Cissnei, finally noticing a bandage on her hand._

"_What happened?" she indicated the older girl's hand._

_Cissnei looked down and placed her other hand over the bandaged one. "King Weiss's bodyguard hit my hand when Angeal and I stopped them. It was an accident and I should have been more careful."_

_Aerith nodded and Cissnei began to usher her back to the palace. _

_Once at the dinner table, Aerith took her usual seat. Her mother inclined her head to her daughter, acknowledging her presence. Cissnei took a her place next to Angeal. The older man looked down at her, his face stern._

"_Did you speak with her highness of the incident?" Cissnei asked so only he could hear. _

"_I did," he solemnly said._

"_And?" She inquired._

"_We shall see." and to that he nodded his head toward the table._

_Just then King Weiss, his brother, and their bodyguards appeared. Ifalna remained in her seat but she called to the king in a firm, no nonsense tone._

"_Yes your majesty?" King Weiss said._

"_I was informed of an incident in the marketplace today." she said eyeing him. "I'd like to make it clear that while the laws in your kingdom are more strict you are in **my** kingdom. You're a guest and if you wish to remain so, you will do so by following the laws of my kingdom."_

_King Weiss did not seem to waiver but casually nodded his head. "It shall not happen again."_

"_In addition," she added. "One of your guards injured one of my own. I demand that she restrain using her weapon the remainder of her stay unless absolutely necessary."_

_Rosso gripped her weapon tightly as it rested at her side. Her eyes narrowed toward Cissnei._

"_As you wish your majesty," King Weiss said. "Rosso will refrain from using her weapon."_

"_My lord," Rosso interjected. "She injured herself do to her own clumsiness."_

_Cissnei clenched her fists as Rosso continued. "If I were some bandit or thief she would no longer be standing there alive. How she became the princess's bodyguard amazes me."_

"_I am quite capable of protecting her highness," Cissnei snapped. _

_Angeal grabbed her arm hoping to hush her but Cissnei broke free and marched toward the woman._

"_I will gladly show you what I am capable of." _

_Cissnei stood face to face with Rosso. The ruby haired woman smirked at her._

"_Go back to your corner and lick your wound mutt." Rosso rudely said. "Unless you wish to truly be embarrassed by a superior fighter."_

_Cissnei growled and Angeal from behind was hoping Cissnei would not be baited by her words. However, the prince's brother interjected himself into the conversation._

"_Please," Nero said, "would it not be better to show you how capable we are for protecting your weak kingdom. Your guards are nothing more than mere flies easily swatted away. That is why you are easy targets. Let Rosso show your little fledgling what a proper guard is like."_

_Cissnei took the bait and Angeal shook his head disapprovingly. Aerith caught sight of his look and then stared at her mother. _

"_Mother..." Aerith begged, "you can't allow this."_

"_King Weiss..." Ifalna began._

_Weiss looked at her and with a smile said, "A simple demonstration. Rosso will even be refrained from using her weapon. Besides it looks as if your little guard is looking forward to a fight."_

_One of advisers sitting at the table, Palmer, piped up. "Yes, let us see who is better."_

_Lazard looked mirth. "This shall be interesting."_

_Heidegger stroked his beard with amusement as he looked over at Bugenhagan but the bald man did not look pleased._

"_Such a waste of time," Bugenhagan muttered. _

"_Now, now" Palmer said, "let's see if the rumors are true of Tsviets kingdom guards... or is it nothing but idle boasting." _

"_Please your majesty," Cissnei asked. "My reputation as a guard of this kingdom and your daughter's bodyguard has been compromised."_

_Ifalna sighed. "Do as you wish."_

_Instantly the Tsviests were up and ready to watch the fight. A commotion began to break out through the dining hall._

"_Mother!" Aerith gasped._

"_I'm sorry Aerith but if Cissnei wishes to do something foolish than so be it. She is a grown woman and is free to make her choice."_

_Aerith looked at Angeal for help. He shook his head disapprovingly but remained stoic. _

"_Where is your training grounds then?" Rosso asked, smirking devilishly. _

_Nero looked pleased and whispered to his brother, "Finally something interesting."_

_King Weiss gave a smile as he stood up to follow Cissnei and Rosso to the training grounds. Aerith lifted herself from the table without looking at her mother and followed. Ifalna did not stop her but she looked over at Angeal._

"_Please?" the queen asked, vaguely._

_However, Angeal understood what she was saying. He had been around the queen long enough to understand her. He also would never deny any request she asked because to him "please" from the queen was just a command but in a polite way. Angeal bowed to his queen and trailed after the princess._

_The only people now remaining in the hall were a few of the older servants, Bugenhagan and a man at the far end of the table. He was young, handsome with a neatly trimmed beard. Ifalna inclined her head to the only two men at the table._

"_Not interested in the fight?" she asked._

"_Bugenhagan spoke first, "A waste of time is what I have to say to that."_

_Ifalna looked to the other man and said, "And you Reeve?"_

"_Unfortunately, my queen," Reeve replied, "I have more important things to do, by your request."_

_She smiled at him. "If only more people would be as serious and helpful as you. Alas, I think you will be needing to fetch the castle physician."_

"_Are you ill?" Reeve asked to which Bugenhagan looked at the queen._

_She shook her head. "No, Miss Cissnei will be in need though."_

_Bugenhagan snorted disapprovingly. "These youths are so easily angered. She is going to be licking her wounds for sure."_

_Once Aerith and Angeal arrived outside in the training grounds they found Rosso and Cissnei on the sparring platform, which was surrounded by a barricade. Already several of the guards who were off duty or practicing came to watch along with the servants and the advisers who came along. Many were already taking bets on the victor._

_Rosso unbuckled the sword attached to her hip. She handed it to Azul who took it from her. _

"_Don't be too hard on her," Azul chuckled. "But make it interesting."_

"_Should I be blindfolded?" Rosso snorted out a laugh. "I could very well tie one hand behind my back as well."_

"_Why not both it might give her a sporting chance." _

"_HEY!" Cissnei yelled. Rosso and Azul had not kept their conversation out of her earshot. It only baited Cissnei more. It made her want to wipe the floor with Rosso._

"_Are we going to begin?" Cissnei asked. The brunette girl dropped her weapon over the barricade._

"_Oh, I would keep that," Rosso teased, "You are going to need it."_

"_I prefer a fair fight." Cissnei retorted, fist clenched. _

"_Trust me, it won't be fair either way. What are the rules?" _

"_The first one to submit is the loser. You cannot step out of the ring or you shall be disqualified. No weapons of any kind. Agreed?" _

_Rosso nodded, "Agreed."_

_An evil glint was in Rosso's eyes. She took a fighting stance, lifting up her fists to head height. Cissnei followed suit and soon the hooting and shouting from the crowd became silent. However, Rosso held out one hand and opened and closed it, indicating for Cissnei to come at her. Cissnei ran at her, delivering several punches to the woman but none of them connected. Rosso moved between her attacks with the agility of a cat. The way she moved was like a dance, smooth and in a sense elegant. The soldiers were in awe. _

_Cissnei went to punch her again but Rosso blocked it, knocking her arm up into the air thus leaving the princess's bodyguard wide open. Rosso's own fist connected to the girls cheeks sending her wobbling backwards. The next thing Cissnei felt was her feet being swept from under her. She landed hard on the ground but she managed to recover and avoid a stomp from Rosso's boot._

_Cissnei regained her composure. Rosso placed her hands on her hips._

"_Are you finished?" the red haired woman asked. "You don't want me to embarrass you do you?"_

_Cissnei flew at her once again. Rosso parried the advance and slammed her elbow into her attacker's back. Cissnei grunted out in pain but then felt a knee being slammed into her stomach. The princess's bodyguard fell to the ground the wind knocked out of her. Rosso grabbed her by the hair and with one big pull threw her into the barricade. The crowd groaned themselves from he impact. King Weiss was smirking at the display. Azul and Nero were enjoying the fight immensely. _

_Rosso ran at Cissnei and slid across the ground and straight into Cissnei's body. The impact was hard and the brunette girl lurched in pain, spit flying from her mouth. Rosso laughed as she did a back handstand, and flipped back into a standing position. She circled the ring, getting the crowds attention._

_Cissnei picked herself up and ran at the woman seeing her busy with the crowd. She went to strike the girl but Rosso jumped away, landing on the barricade with grace._

"_You are disqualified!" Cissnei said._

_Rosso clicked her tongue. "Tsk, tsk, you said if one of us were to set foot outside it. I am not... however..."_

_Before she finished her sentence she jumped into the air and landed behind Cissnei. The girl spun around but only met with a fierce uppercut. Cissnei went flying into the air and landed into the sparring ring hard. A second later she began to spit but this time blood accompanied saliva. _

_From the crowd, Aerith's hand flew to her mouth in fear. She looked over at Angeal her eyes pleading._

"_Please stop this, Angeal!" Aerith cried._

_Angeal looked at her and shook his head. "I cannot. It is her choice to do this and she can submit."_

_Aerith looked horrified. She then turned toward King Weiss, his brother, and other bodyguard. All three were amused by the fight. Aerith moved through the crowd toward him. Once at his side she spoke._

"_Your highness," Aerith pleaded, "please stop this."_

_Weiss turned his head toward her. "And why would I embarrass my guard in such a way?"_

_Suddenly, the sound of a collective "oooh" was heard. Aerith looked over and saw Cissnei being pummeled by Rosso._

"_Please... I..." Aerith was on the verge of tears. _

"_I'll stop her if you promise to accompany me tomorrow, alone."_

"_Yes, yes whatever! Just stop her!"_

_Weiss smirked and called, "Rosso, enough."_

_The red-haired woman who holding a bloodied Cissnei by the collar stopped mid punch. She looked at her king in displeasure. However, she did not argue when Weiss looked at her. Instead she dropped Cissnei carelessly and walked toward the barricade toward her king. She vaulted over it and rejoined Azul. He handed her sword back all the while smirking._

"_I believe we should get back to what we were doing before this occurred," the king said to everyone. He turned to Aerith and grabbed her arm. The princess looked shocked when he brought his lips to his ear. "I shall be waiting for you after breakfast princess."_

_Once he let her go, he walked back within the palace. Aerith, however, flew into the sparring ring to Cissnei's side. Angeal was already there, lifting the woman into his arms. Without a word, he carried her to the infirmary with Aerith in tow._

**XXX**

It had been several months since Aerith and the moogles found the cabin in the woods. Since then they cleaned and furnished the abandon home and made it their own. Mog who was good with making things repaired the old furniture left behind. Moglin patched up the linens, curtains, and other things to make the house more cozy. Cosmog helped Aerith clean and gather food from the area around the cabin, after all his nose was the best out of all the moogles. Moglin was skeptical that any food would make it home if Cosmog was there but Aerith went with him and made sure.

Now the cabin was their home. Aerith loved the cozy place but it worried her that someone would come by and spot her. She resolved to always wear her hooded cloak of red fur whenever she was out. When she was in the cabin she had any window, hole, or even the tiniest crack covered up so she could walk freely without her cloak. She always worried that someone would peek through the window and see her. If she had the curtains drawn she would remain in her cloak. The moogles thought she was paranoid but seeing how King Weiss was, proved her point.

One morning, Aerith awoke to the moogles rustling in the kitchen. Since coming here, Aerith had taught herself how to cook (with much of Cosmog's input). She learned how to make an assortment of dishes but the ones her furry friends like the most all involved kupo nuts. She walked into the kitchen pulling her cloak on and she saw the three moogles eyeing a loaf of bread. Not just any bread though. It was KUPO NUT bread. Aerith had made it last night. She had refused to let them have it as it was going to be apart of their morning breakfast.

"Good morning," Aerith called.

"Morning," the moogles chorused, floating away from the bread. Cosmog lingered a tad longer wishing a crumb of the bread would fall into his hand. When it did not happen he joined his friends at Aerith's side.

"Oh I love sunny mornings," Aerith said. "Also love being able to sleep in without having a servant knocking on my door to get up."

Aerith giggled. Despite her worries, Aerith found some joy of not living in the palace. She loved the freedom it gave her.

"It's a bad habit to sleep in," Moglin scolded. "You will end up getting lazy. Not to mention you should still keep up with your studies. Also, there are chores to be done. We cannot let our home become filthy again. My fur was so dirty I thought I would never be clean again!"

"You're sounding like my mother," Aerith said flatly.

"Unfortunately," Mog interjected, "Moglin is right, sort of. We need to start planning ahead for winter. We need to get tons of firewood, food stored up, and stuff."

Aerith sighed, "You are right... but I never used an ax before."

The fireplace was filled with sticks that the moogles and Aerith could easily carry but the fire needed a lot to remain burning. Actual logs of fire would help keep the fire burning longer. Yet, like Aerith said she did not know how to chop wood and the moogles were too small to hold an ax properly. Food would definitely be a problem. As of now, the moogles had been able to find food from the forest. Of course somethings they "borrowed" from nearby travelers such as flour to make bread.

"I don't know what to do though," Aerith said defeated. "The ax is pretty heavy too. I don't even know how long we are going to be able to keep fruits and vegetables here before they rot."

"I know," Cosmog said suddenly. "I think better on a full stomach... so let's eat?"

Aerith could not help but smile. Moglin rolled her eyes.

"You're right... we'll think of something." She said.

Together the friends got their breakfast together. Mog and Moglin cleaned up the table and set it with dishes. Cosmog hovered over Aerith as she made food. She brought up a piece of food to his mouth. With a quick puff of air to cool down the hot food, Cosmog took the bite. He chewed and when the flavors melted on his tongue, he nodded his head and gave her thumbs up. With piping on food on the table along with fresh slices of bread, the four sat in their chairs and ate.

"Kupo nut bread is the best bread ever," Cosmog said, taking a big bite. "Sooo gwoood!"

Moglin look disgusted. "Don't you have any manners it is rude to eat with your..."

Cosmog shoved a piece of her own kupo bread into her mouth to silence her. Moglin chewed the bread finding it delightful. Aerith looked over at Mog. He rolled his eyes. Even though the two seemed annoyed by one another, Aerith and Mog both knew that the two cared for one another greatly. They just had one odd way of showing it. Although, Moglin would never admit to liking Cosmog's antics.

After eating and cleaning up, Aerith wanted to go out for a walk since the weather was so pleasant. Perhaps the fresh air would give her an idea to solve her problem. She gathered a basket, hoping to get some flowers to decorate her home. She also needed more firewood and if she were lucky perhaps one of the moogles would discover some berries or other fruits and vegetables that she could cook with. Yet, the idea of winter weighed heavy on her mind. She knew Mog was looking out for her best interest. Perhaps, that is why the cottage was abandoned. The person who lived their previously must have found it too hard to live there. Either way, Aerith needed to come up with a plan, or hope one of her furry friends could if she could not.

Aerith picked up her hood and placed it over her head, concealing her face. Next she grabbed a bucket, knowing she would need the water from the river. Mog who had made his own makeshift satchel placed it around him to gather and food he came across. Aerith stepped outside and followed the moogles down to the river. The moogles happily flew around her, zipping by to get some exercise. The sun was bright and not a cloud in the sky. Aerith took in a long deep breath.

The day was perfect. Aerith only wished she did not have to keep her hood up. She missed feeling the sun on her face and at times the cloak felt so heavy. She sighed softly and picked up a stick from the ground and used it as a walking stick. At one point, Mog balanced on top of the stick as she walked. It was not as if he would fall and hurt himself but he kept as good of balance as he could. Moglin saw this and pushed him off purposely.

She giggled and flew off. Mog followed after her determined for revenge. Aerith smiled as her friends played with one another. Seeing them being at such ease made any concerns she had dissolve. Had she been alone she would have fallen completely apart on her first day. However, they offered her the support and courage she needed. It made her heart warm.

Cosmog watched as Moglin and Mog zipped past him, He carefully held his kupo nut to him, not wanting to lose it. He moved closer to Aerith to avoid his friends antics.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Cosmog asked, as he hovered by Aerith.

"Is that all you can of is food?" Moglin asked, when she caught wind of what he said.

"Do you always have to ask that when I ask what's for dinner?" Cosmog grunted.

Moglin stopped suddenly next to him. Mog however did not stop as fast and went whizzing past them.

"It's rude!" Moglin snapped.

"But... but..." Cosmog was blushing red. "I want kupo nut soup!"

Moglin stopped short in midair. Mog had overheard and instantly zoomed over to them. If there was one meal the moogles looked forward to it was kupo nut soup, Aerith's specialty.

"Well, if it's kupo nut soup then it wouldn't hurt to ask," Moglin said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Aerith gave a playful smile, placing her hands behind her back.

"Well..." she trailed off. "I don't know..."

"Oh please!" Both Moglin and Cosmog begged.

Aerith spun around and then said, "Okay!"

They cheered happily. The three moogles began to chant "kupo nut soup," as the headed toward the river following Aerith. However, their chanting stopped abruptly as they all collided into Aerith who had stopped.

"Ow!" Moglin cried.

"Ouch!" Mog whined.

"I dropped my kupo nut!" Cosmog moaned trying to find where it fell.

"Why did you stop?" Mog asked peering over his shoulder.

One by one they peered over her shoulders to see what she was looking at. The moogles looked over at the river and their eyes widened. Lying face down on the bank was a person.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lady in Red Fur**

**Chapter 4**

"Is he dead?" Cosmog asked in a low whisper.

"I don't know," Moglin whispered back, "go poke him!"

"You poke him," Cosmog retorted.

"No you!"

"Knock it off you two," Mog snapped. "Before you wake him up."

The two shut their mouths. Aerith looked at him and then back at Mog.

"We should see if he is hurt." Aerith said finally.

"What if he is hunting you?" Mog asked, his voice grave.

Aerith's eyebrows furrowed. "But... if he is hurt then I can't leave him."

"Why don't we see if he is alive first and then go from there?" Mog suggested.

Aerith nodded. Carefully the four approached the body. Once she was a step away Aerith let out a little "hello" but no response came. The four looked at one another shrugging. Aerith reached over carefully and with one finger poked him. The moogles fled behind her, scared that he might wake up. Aerith shut her eyes, thinking he might jump up and attack. Nothing happened. The moogles popped their heads out from behind the fur clad girl. Mog bravely flew over to the body.

He poked him several more times but found no response. Then with much effort he was able to turn the man around. The man had flawless skin and flaxen hair. He was very well built, his muscles defined under his wet clothes. Aerith knelt down and brushed the strands of hair from his face so she could get a better look.

"Do you know him?" Mog asked.

"No, I have never seen him before..." she trailed off as her eyes fell to an insignia on clothing. "He is someone of importance though."

She pointed out the insignia on him. The moogles floated around to see the insignia. Aerith reached down and touched his side she lifted her glove hand to find blood on it. She gasped softly and looked at the moogles.

"Well what do we do now?" Mog asked finally.

"We need to get him to the cabin," Aerith instructed. "If we can, do you think you can mend his wound?"

Mog grimaced. "I am not that good at it though... but I can try my best."

With much effort the four managed to get the man to the cabin. They placed him on Aerith's bed since it was the only bed available. Mog examined him and asked for water and soap to clean him up. He then instructed Moglin and Cosmog to get him certain herbs for the wound. They hurried from the cabin leaving Aerith and him to clean the man.

"I hope he will be okay," Aerith said cleaning the wound carefully.

"It's not a deep wound," Mog noted. "He should be fine as long as we clean it and put the healing herbs on it."

Aerith smiled. "I wonder who he is."

Mog shrugged as he continued to clean.

Moglin and Cosmog returned with their hands full of herbs. Mog took the herbs and using a mortar and pestle began to grind the herbs together. Aerith and the other moogles watched as Mog worked. He was smart. Smarter than he gave himself credit. Yet, he was also humble about his abilities. Aerith liked that about Mog.

Once he finished making the herbs into a paste like substance he spread it over the wound carefully. The man never once flinched. He must have been in such a deep sleep that the stinging sensation the herbs normally brought did not bother him. After the wound was covered in the paste substance, Mog took the bandages and carefully began to wrap it. After tying it securely, Mog looked at his work then at his friends.

"All done." he said.

"Do you think he will wake up soon?" Aerith asked.

Mog shrugged. "No, idea but he should be okay."

Cosmog leaned over him. "What do you think this insignia means."

The other three looked down to see him pointing to a wolf like pin on his shirt. It was the same on Aerith had pointed out earlier. Aerith carefully undid it to get a better look. As a princess, she was somewhat familiar with royal families crests. Her families crest was that of a lily flower. Yet, she was unsure if this was a royal crest or maybe someone of nobility of the kingdom she was in

"I don't know this one," she answered honestly.

Moglin looked over her shoulder at it. "Well, we'll find out when he wakes up I suppose but until then... can we make some soup?"

Cosmog's ears perked up and he looked at Aerith with pleading eyes, clasping his hands to one of hers. "Oh please, oh please!" he begged.

Mog rubbed his tummy. "All that work made me super hungry."

Aerith laughed. There was not much else she could do for the man other than let him rest. She also already promised to make kupo nut soup for them. She nodded and the moogles let out a cheer.

**XXX**

_Cissnei would make a full recovery, much to Aerith's relief. However, the punishment that was inflicted on her was terrible. Rosso played with her, baited her, and wanted to make the princess's bodyguard to look like a fool. Had Aerith not intervened and begged King Weiss for her to stop Rosso would have pummeled her to a bloody pulp. _

_Aerith had been furious with Angeal for not intervening himself. She was angry that her mom did not even think to stop it. She was pacing back at forth in her mother's office ranting about how cruel it was. Ifalna listened to her daughter. Angeal was in the corner of the room quietly listening, eyes closed. The other occupant of the room was Reeve Tuesti. Aerith knew him as the head of the city development. He had been talking to her mother about a housing situation when Aerith burst into the room. Reeve silently resided himself into a chair to allow Ifalna to deal with her child._

"_How could you let Cissnei do such a thing?" Aerith cried out. "You knew she was being baited and that... that woman was a capable fighter. She was ruthless and she would have killed Cissnei!"_

_Cissnei was like a sister to Aerith and the thought of her guard dying horrified her._

"_Aerith," Ifalna called calmly. "I told you. Cissnei is a grown woman and she foolishly was baited into that fight. Angeal warned her..." she turned to Angeal, "Did you not?"_

_Angeal opened his eyes and looked at his queen. "I tried but she refused."_

"_But..." Aerith began to protest._

"_Aerith," Ifalna firmly said, "Cissnei very well knew that the Tsviets people are exceptional fighters. I mean no disrespect to Cissnei or the other guards of our kingdom but she knew what she was getting into. I'm sorry that she was injured but until then I shall assign Angeal to be your guard."_

"_But he is your guard, mother." Aerith said. It was not as if she disliked Angeal. She was just used to Cissnei and did not want anyone else looking out for her. "Who will protect you?"_

_Angeal looked perplexed but Ifalna smiled at him. "Do as I say Angeal and Aerith do not worry for me. I have Reeve here to protect me."_

_Reeve smiled."My life is yours, my queen."_

_Aerith wondered if her mother was joking but before she could inquire the Queen spoke again. " I hear you have an outing with King Weiss today."_

_Aerith grimaced. She only had to go on this outing because it was a deal to stopping Rosso from hurting Cissnei anymore._

"_Yes," Aerith nodded grimly, "it is to be alone. I assume he does not wish for Angeal to go as well."_

"_I am certain his guards are more than capable of protecting you." Ifalna said. _

"_No doubt..." Aerith said dryly. "I better get ready."_

_With that the princess left the room. Ifalna inclined her head toward Angeal. "I need to ask you a favor Angeal."_

"_Your wish is my command your majesty." _

_Aerith was still angry with what happened with Cissnei. Her mother acted as if she did not really care. Why not? Cissnei was a loyal and trustworthy person. Her mother should have ordered Cissnei to not fight. Upon returning to her room, she found a dress waiting for her along with her maids. However, Aerith shooed them from her room wanting peace. Once they were gone, she locked the door and headed for the window. She pushed it open and cool rush of wind hit her. Her window looked over the garden and she wished she could go down there._

_Not wanting to cause an issue by sneaking out to the garden, Aerith cupped her hands to her mouth and called out, "KUPO!"_

_She waited. She looked around when three dots came floating down from the sky. One by one the moogles zoomed into her room before plopping down on her bed. Aerith looked over at them and joined them on her bed._

"_You look upset, princess." Mog noted._

_Aerith explained the situation to her friends. The three were sympathetic. Even though they did not personally know Cissnei, they believed she was a good person. Talking to the moogles put her at ease. It was as if these three were the only ones who understood her._

"_Why can't everyone just understand like you guys do?" Aerith asked as she pulled the three into an embrace. She hugged them gently, burying her face in the fur on their heads._

"_Because we aren't royalty," Moglin said. "Although I wouldn't mind wearing such pretty dresses."_

_Aerith chuckled and released her friends. Knowing she had to go with King Weiss soon, she bid her friends farewell. She took the dress laid out for her and placed it on. Aerith liked the blue dress as it was light and flowed nice. Most of he gowns or dresses were heavy as if she was carrying weights on her body. She looked at vanity where all her crowns sat. Aerith found it ridiculous to have so many crowns but who was she to say anything? Her mother would just tell her it was tradition or something to that extent. She chose a small silver tiara that was fashioned to look like flowers and vines._

"_Ugh," she groaned when she was finished. "I don't want to go alone with him."_

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Aerith looked over and began to call out for whoever was there to come in. Then she remembered it was locked. She got up and undid the lock and pulled her door open._

"_Yes?" she asked peering out the door. There stood Angeal. Aerith looked up at the handsome older man._

"_Your highness," he said, with a bow. "King Weiss has called for you."_

"_Oh, yes, I just need my cloak." Aerith quickly retrieved a blue cloak and wrapped it around her. She returned to the door and saw Angeal cast his eyes downwards._

"_Is something wrong, Angeal?" Aerith asked softly._

"_No," he answered._

_Aerith frowned. She was use to Cissnei. Angeal was curt and "all work" type of guard. Cissnei and her would talk like old friends and if something were bothering the lady guard, she would speak about her troubles. The two were very open about nearly everything. Again, she did not hate Angeal but he was her mother's bodyguard. _

_The two walked down the halls, Angeal always behind her. When they arrived to the entrance hall. Weiss, his brother, and their bodyguards waited. Rosso wore a smirk that Aerith wish she could slap off her face. However, Aerith knew if she tried it would just spell trouble. She ignored the red haired woman and tried to focus on King Weiss. _

"_Princess," King Weiss said taking her hands in his. _

"_So good of you to join us." Nero said, his voice oozing with sarcasm._

_Weiss brought her hands to his lips and kissed the back of each hand. Aerith ignored Nero's comment and the unwanted touching from Weiss._

"_Forgive me for taking so long," Aerith apologized. _

"_I would wait forever for you, princess." Weiss said. _

_Aerith highly doubted that. He released one hand while placing the other at his elbow for her to hold. Aerith disliked how he kept forcing her to take his arm. Of course, she wanted little contact from him but she had to bite her tongue._

_Angeal stepped forward. Out of respect he bowed. "Your highness, I leave the princess in your care."_

_King Weiss looked down at Aerith, causing the princess to look away._

"_She will be well taken care of," he said then looked back at Rosso. "Don't you agree?"_

_The woman chuckled. "No harm shall come to her, isn't that right Azul?"_

"_She will much more safer with us then someone of... your age."_

_Aerith's free hand clenched. They were clearly taunting Angeal. They wanted to see if they could bait him like Cissnei. However, Angeal simply bowed again. Their rude words fell on deaf ears. He turned around and left them. Aerith should have known better than to think Angeal would let something childish as their taunting get to him. After all, he was the one telling Cissnei to ignore them._

_Aerith watched him leave before being led outside. Unlike last time, there was no carriage waiting for them. Aertih looked confused when brought before her were four chocobos. Two of them were gold while the other pair were a more dull yellow._

"_I'm not one for carriage rides, princess," King Weiss said. _

"_We are going to be riding them?" Aerith questioned._

"_She is a brilliant one brother," Nero sarcastically called out, before mounting one of the gold chocobos. _

"_Ignore my brother princess," King Weiss said._

"_Oh do not worry about that," Aerith said. "Anything that comes out of his mouth goes in one ear and out the other."_

_Nero glared at her. "In and out so fast one must wonder if you have a brain in there."_

"_Brother," Weiss said, his tone a warning._

_Aerith let out a false laugh. "Oh do not worry, your highness. I am not easily offended by such childish behavior."_

_Weiss smirked ignoring the piercing glare from the younger brother. Rosso and Azul took their seats on the backs of the dull yellow chocobo. Aerith noticed there was only one left, which was saddled with a very flashy and expensive saddle. She wanted to inquire where a fifth bird was when she realized she would not be riding alone._

_King Weiss's hand found the small of her back. He guided her to the bird and when she was close enough, he placed both hands on her waist. Aerith was stunned when he lifted her with such ease onto the bird before climbing up himself. It was as if she weighed nothing at all. She knew King Weiss had a muscular physique. His clothes accentuated it. However, she did not realize how strong he was. She was positive now that his guard Azul would be able to throw her about like a ragdoll being that he was much larger and more muscular than the king. Perhaps, Angeal new that as well which reinforced his resolve to not be baited. _

_King Weiss wasted no time. He took Aerith's hands and placed them around his waist. With her legs to one side, Aerith knew she had to hold onto the king otherwise risk sliding off. Albeit she held on reluctantly and would much rather take a fall than have the unwanted contact with Weiss. Every moment she was forced to take his arm or feel his hand up on she felt her stomach lurch. _

_The king, the princess, prince, and guards rode their chocobo's to the vast grass plains of the kingdom. Aerith was curious to why exactly he would come here. There was nothing special, at least to them. While Aerith loved nature, loved to be lying among the tall grass and let the warm wind brush over her, she was sure that the Tsviets were not looking for a relaxing afternoon._

"_So tell me princess," Nero said, as if reluctant to talk to her, "what kind of animals live in your kingdom?"_

"_Animals?" Aerith whispered._

_King Weiss looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes, many fierce beasts roam our kingdom. What kind roam about in yours?"_

"_Not many that would cause harm if any." Aerith said. "But, then again, any animal when frightened can easily attack someone. In this field anyway there are only docile ones."_

"_How boring," Nero drawled. _

_Aerith looked quizzically at them, unsure why they were asking._

"_You are interested in animals?" she questioned innocently._

_Weiss smirked, "You could say that."_

"_Well, there is only one animal that I know of that can be fierce. They were hunted a long time ago but my great grandmother put a stop to the hunting of them."_

"_What creatures are these?" Nero asked, his interest rising. _

"_Red lions or the red wolf... they were never specifically named. They were hunted for their furs and the uniqueness of their tails."_

"_And what is so special about a tail?" It was Azul who asked. _

"_Yes, what is it some fashion statement?" Rosso chimed in._

_Aerith rolled her eyes, "It's because it is a flame."_

_The Tsviests fell silent. Nero looked at her. An eyebrow arched from him as he moved his chocobo closer. Aerith peered over her shoulder at him._

"_Where are these creatures?" Nero asked._

"_They live in the forest somewhere." she answered._

"_Where exactly!" Nero snapped._

_Aerith looked bewildered and insulted at his snapping. However, she felt Weiss's hand over hers. Aerith shuddered at the touch. Despite the fact she unwillingly had to hold onto him, the very feel of his hand on her sent a nervous shake go through her._

"_Nero, please," Weiss said to his brother, thus silencing him. "Tell me, princess, is there an exact location to these creatures? You have our interest and it would be quite a shame to not be able to see these fantastic animals."_

_Aerith felt reluctant to actually tell him where the fire animals were. They were practically sacred animals to her kingdom now. Seeing them was rare unless one knew where they were. When she was a child she had pleaded with her mother to see them. Her mother obliged, but not without the necessary precautions. It had been a long time ago and Aerith would be lying if she said she did not want to see them again. They were, as Weiss put it, fantastic creatures._

_Suddenly, she felt a tight squeeze on her hand. Aerith winced._

"_It is rude to keep us waiting," Weiss pointed out._

"_The path to the forest should lead to the area they are known to roam." she said quickly, hoping to appease the king. _

_When her hand was released, Aerith let out a small sigh of relief. However, a stinging sensation lingered. The Tsviests readied their mounts and headed for their new destination. Aerith drew her one hand away from Weiss and looked at it. It was bright red and she could see his finger prints on her skin. The throbbing continued as they entered the forest._

_Nero began to get impatient when there was no sign of a fire beast. He began to accuse Aerith of making such a thing up. She ignored him though and told them to continue along as it would not be much farther. Finally, they came to a stone quarry. Aerith slipped off the chocobo and hurried away._

"_This is where they roam." she insisted. _

_Nero got off his bird and looked down into the quarry. His eyes scanned the area but found no sign of the creature. He rounded on Aerith._

"_Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" he snapped._

_He approached Aerith and the princess backed up frightened of him. However, Weiss came between them. Aerith looked over the king's shoulder and saw the look of disbelief on the prince's face. Weiss then turned to Aerith._

"_Are you sure," his eyes glared into hers. Aerith nodded vigorously. _

"_I swear this... oh!"_

_Aerith looked past him, gasping. The king, prince, and bodyguards looked toward the direction she was staring at. There before them, was a beast with fur like fire. Sharp claws were visible and its teeth were bared. Its tail twitched and on the very tip was a flame._

"_Remarkable," Nero mouthed. _

_Aerith looked at the creature and she saw that one of its eyes was missing. She frowned but was still in awe at the beast. To see one so close was breathtaking. However, the sudden sound of metal alerted Aerith. She saw Nero unsheathing a blade from his side. The prince motioned for Azul and Rosso to surround the beast. Horror filled the princess as she stepped forward._

"_What are you doing?" she cried out, grabbing onto Nero's arm. "You cannot..."_

_Nero shoved her away. The sudden act, caused the princess to stumble to the ground hard. She let out a groan and looked weary at the prince. _

"_It's head will be a excellent trophy!"_

_The beast let out a warning growl and before Aerith could do anything else, Azul and Rosso were already attacking the beast. She cried out and tried to intervene when a hand grabbed her. She looked back and saw King Weiss holding her in his vice grip._

"_It be unwise for you to get involved." he said._

"_Stop this at once!" Aerith cried. _

_He looked down at her and smirked. It was then Aerith realized that Weiss would not listen to her. She was not the queen of this kingdom and she was going to be HIS future wife. The king would rule over all... not the queen. _

_Suddenly, an anguish cry erupted. Aerith's eyes found the beast, becoming tangled in vines. Already, she could see injuries on the beast, and blood seeping through wounds. Aerith cried out louder begging them to stop but she could not escape the king's grasp. She cursed herself a million times and then some for foolishly leading them here. She should have known there was some underlying reason for coming here. _

"_I'm going to mount this head on my wall." Nero laughed raising his blade._

_Aerith shut her eyes, unable to watch such a thing when the sound of metal hitting metal clanked loudly, echoing throughout the quarry. The princess's eyes flashed open as she saw Angeal, blocking the attack with his own sword._

"_Angeal..." the princess whispered._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Nero snapped._

_Angeal pushed the prince back with his sword and stood up straight._

"_It is illegal to hunt these animals in our kingdom." Angeal spoke. "Under the proclamation of Queen Sarah, the twentieth ruler of this kingdom, you are hereby banned from this area and will be brought before her royal highness Queen Ifalna."_

_Nero glared at the guard. However, Aerith could see that the older man would not back down. His eyes were like steel and Aerith could not tell what emotions were coursing through him. Weiss released Aerith and stepped forward._

"_We are terribly sorry," he said. It was a false sorry. Aerith knew it and she knew Angeal could sense it too._

"_Hunting is a sport in our kingdom," he continued. "My brother being one of the best."_

"_I ask that you return to the castle immediately to prevent further incidents." the bodyguard said firmly._

"_Very well..." Weiss said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Come along, princess."_

"_The princess will return with me," Angeal snapped. "She is under my watch by the order of Queen Ifalna and will remain under my care."_

_Aerith looked mildly shocked at Angeal's swift and forceful tone. She knew Angeal was her guardian but curiosity was filling her head with many questions. One thing was for certain; she had rather return to the castle with him than the king and his companions. _

_The look on Weiss's face though was clear annoyance. Aerith was sure had Angeal not thrown her mother's name into the sentence somewhere, the king would have taken her regardless. However, he reluctantly obliged the guard and left with his companions. The moment he was gone Angeal approached the princess. Aerith ignored him and ran toward the beast. Angeal saw this and grabbed her arm._

"_Angeal please!" Aerith begged. "He will die if we do not help him!"_

_The creature cried out as it struggled. Blood continued to pour from his wounds and his whines became sharper. Its claws dug into the ground, its body twisting in its trap._

"_Your highness your safety takes priority over any other." He tried to reason._

_However, Aerith would not be reasonable. The guilt would eat her away until there was nothing left of her. _

"_I am your princess," her voice was firm and loud. "and as your princess you have to follow any order I give. I order you to help me now!"_

_Aerith never liked to use her authority to acquire what she sought. Even so, she could see the mild shock in Angeal's eyes. It was then Aerith realized she sounded much like her mother when she scolded her for being unruly. Without another hesitation, Angeal placed his arm before him and bowed._

"_As you command, my princess." he said, acknowledging her authority._

_Angeal brandished his large broad sword. The red cat like creature whined and howled in agony as the vines tightened due to his thrashing. Angeal carefully analyzed the situation and after a moment used his sword to slash the vines away, freeing the beast. The beast crumbled to a heap on the ground and Aerith maneuvered toward him. However, Angeal grabbed her by the arm. The princess looked at her guardian perplexed. Angeal did not know if the creature out of fear would attack her if she approached._

"_The wounds... we must..." Aerith whimpered._

"_Allow me to approach first," he cautioned, "on my mount I have medicines and wraps, bring them to me."_

_She did as she was told. When she returned, Angeal was at the beasts side who had stopped struggling. Its eyes looked tired and full of pain. Aerith knelt down next to Angeal. Together, they worked on helping the poor beast but the princess was still curious of her bodyguard's appearance._

"_How did you know we were here?" she asked._

"_Your mother appointed me as your guardian until Cissnei returns," he grunted. _

"_So, that is why you followed us?" she asked._

"_It is my duty," he replied as she placed medicine on the beast's wound. The beast cried and Aerith instantly placed a hand on its paw, gently rubbing it. Angeal looked at her._

"_Are you well, my princess?" he asked._

_Aerith opened her mouth ready to say she was fine when she remembered the rough treatment. She wanted to speak to him about it but the princess worried that he would lose focus on the beast and dote on her. _

"_Yes, I am fine..." she lied._

_Together the two worked and the temperature began to cool. Aerith tried her best not to let the chilling air bother her. She wanted Angeal's attention only on him. Though she tried, her body involuntarily shivered. Angeal caught sight of this and stopped._

"_You are cold," he stated._

"_Please, do not..."_

"_My duty is to you first!"_

"_And I gave you an order!"_

_He gazed at the princess and sighed. "You are just like your mother sometimes."_

"_It was my own stupidity for leading them here." she said sadly. "Had I realized their intentions early on this would not have happened."_

"_You're highness," Angeal said. _

"_Please do not try and tell me I am not at fault here. I carry some blame regardless."_

_Angeal nodded. The two continued to work when finally each wound was wrapped. The creature watched them sad eyes but there was nothing more they could do. Aerith patted the beast gently, offering what little comfort she could. _

"_We have done all we can," the guard spoke. "Let us return to the palace."_

_Reluctantly, Aerith left the beast's side. The creature curled up and watched them go. Aerith wanted to remain at its side, to nurse it to health but she was sure Angeal would not allow it, especially since the air was becoming increasingly cold. _

_Angeal helped Aerith onto his chocobo. Her legs dangled off to one side and for moment she felt lightheaded. The events of this day were taking their toll on her. She wanted to get home quickly. However, Angeal did not join her on the chocobo. He held onto the reins and began walking. ._

"_Angeal if you walk all the way we won't reach the castle until late." Aerith said, her voice shaky._

"_It be inappropriate of me to ride with you." he said. "I am your guard and as such..."_

_Aerith cut him off. "Please, just sit on the bird."_

_Angeal looked up at her. He heard her voice wavering and her eyes looked tired and swollen. Aerith assumed he would deny her request. Angeal was a very by the book type person. However, perhaps he felt some sort of sympathy for Aerith, for he climbed up behind her, holding the reins on either side of her._

"_I only oblige to you request until we near the castle." he stated clearly. "And it is only because you look as if you are about to be ill."_

_Aerith nodded. "Thank you for your kindness."_

"_It is my duty," he said. _

_Aerith looked at him frowning. Cissnei and Angeal almost seemed like polar opposites. Cissnei was much more open and friendly. Cissnei admitted that even though it was her job to protect Aerith, the woman stated that even if it was not she would defend Aerith to her last breath. _

"_Duty..." she whispered. "We all have our duties."_

_Angeal raised a brow. _

_Aerith continued. "Mother has her duty to our people as queen. You have your duty as a guard. My duty is to marry a man and secure an allegiance... we have very unfortunate lives."_

"_I chose this life." Angeal replied. "I would gladly use my life to protect your mother's and you as well princess. I have no qualms about it. It is my duty and I accept it."_

"_Yet, I did not choose this life." she snapped back. "What he has done these past days is... is..."_

_Aerith buried her face into her hands sobbing. Weiss was nothing more than an arrogant bully, flaunting his power. He was purposely acting possessive of Aerith. Making sure people would see that she was his as if she were some prize. He allowed his guards to mistreat others and even allowed his brother to harm a sacred animal. He did not care about any rules her kingdom had as if he believed himself to be above them._

"_Princess," Angeal breathed, "please do not become upset."_

"_Angeal, please, do not tell me to not be upset. I am supposed to marrying this man! I never received any indication of this and now that I meet him everyone is encouraging me to know him. Know him for what? That I will come to love him? You may be my guard but it was of your own freewill. What of my own? Why is it that I have to marry out of duty but not my mother? I-I... I..."_

_Aerith began to hyperventilate. Angeal stopped the chocobo. _

"_Breathe, my lady. You are causing yourself more distress than need be."_

_It took a moment for Aerith to begin to breath normally but her eyes still brimmed with tears._

"_Forgive me, I meant no offense," Angeal apologized. "I understand your worries and forgive me that I am not Cissnei. She shows more compassion than I do."_

_Without warning, Aerith wrapped her arms around the man, burying her face into her chest. Angeal should have removed her from him. Such contact would be frowned upon since despite being a high ranking guard and a personal bodyguard to the queen, he was still a guard. However, sympathy etched its way into him, and his steely eyes softened. _

_He brought his hands around and held the trembling girl to him. The tender warmth Aerith felt reminded her of her father. She greatly missed her father as she was close to him. Yet, this felt almost the same and Aerith found herself relaxing as mind and body drifted._

_When Aerith's body became limp Angeal reached down with his naked hand to feel her forehead. He could feel the heat rising and realized the princess was showing signs of a fever. Carefully shifting her so she was more secure, Angeal snapped the reins and hurried across the field toward the palace._

_When Angeal returned to the palace, he walked in carrying Aerith in his arms. Any onlooker became curious and watched them pass. However, the bodyguard did not looked disturbed by the odd glances. His face remained impassive. When Angeal bumped into the queen and her advisers they were stunned into silence. Angeal did not look at the men surrounding the queen. He only looked at her._

"_There is much we need to speak of, my queen." Angeal said with a bow of his head._

"_What is wrong with my daughter?" Ifalna asked, alarmed._

"_She fainted," he said before sweeping past. "I shall inform you once I have taken her highness to her chambers. Send a physician immediately."_

_Ifalna looked over at Reeve. "Please be quick."_

"_Of course, my queen," Reeve bowed before taking his leave._

_Ifalna watched as Angeal's figure disappeared down the corridor, carrying her beloved daughter. A frown formed on her face and her heart clenched tightly. _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lady in Red Fur**

**Chapter 5**

_Aerith awoke with a soft moan. Her eyelids fluttered open as she found herself lying in her own bed. She wondered how she had arrived here. Last she could recall was speaking with Angeal. She sat up and the blanket fell from around her to her lap. She searched around her room when the door to the room opened and in stepped a nursemaid. _

_Aerith smiled weakly as the woman noticed her awake. The woman had dark hair and was much older than the princess. She looked surprised to see Aerith awake._

"_Oh you have finally awoken, my lady." she said. _

"_Elmyra" Aerith spoke softly, "How long have I been asleep?"_

"_Oh, two days my lady" she hurried to her side. She placed a well meaning hand on Aerith's forehead. Aerith pulled back slightly. Elmya was very friendly but also tended to treat Aerith as if she were a child, which sometimes annoyed the princess. "You gave us all a terrible fright. Your mother has been in stupor from worry."_

_Elmyra clasped the princess's hand happily. Her smile was so wide that Aerith had to return it. _

"_Are you hungry? I can have the servants send you something to eat. Oh, your mother will be pleased that you are well. King Weiss will be too."_

_Aerith's eyebrows furrowed. A part of her wished that the king would have gone. How long would he remain a guest? How could her mother not have thrown him out yet? Questions swirled in her mind when she noticed Elmyra fussing about something near her. Aerith cast her eyes downward and saw the woman picking something up from her side table._

"_Every morning, noon and night I find these things," Elmyra cried. "Is this some sort of trick on me?"_

"_Leave it!" Aerith said immediately as the woman went to take it away. She realized what it was but not the nursemaid._

"_My princess?" Elmyra questioned._

"_Please, I am hungry. Fetch me something to eat."_

_Elmyra left the item on the side table. She bowed to Aerith. _

"_I shall inform your mother and then see to it that a meal is brought to you." _

"_Very well," Aerith said leaning against her pillow. _

_Elmyra rushed from the room, shutting the door behind her. When she was gone, Aerith reached over to the side table to retrieve the item. She held it in her palm and her eyes softened. Resting in her hand was a small brown nut. The sight of it brought a warmth in her heart and smile to her lips._

_She slipped out of her bed and went to her window. Although she stumbled she managed to opened the window. Despite being in a nightdress, she did not care. Instead, she cupped her hands to her mouth and called out to the heavens._

"_KUPO!"_

_She tilted her head up to the sky, the sun shining to her face. She closed her eyes from the blinding light. She only opened them again when a shadow formed over her face and she saw the distinct figures of Mog, Moglin, and Cosmog flying towards her. They flew toward her with immense speed. Aerith opened her arms up and one by one they fell into her embrace._

"_Princess!" they chorused, their voices tinging with worry._

"_We were so worried," Mog said. _

"_When we saw the guard carrying you into the palace we thought something terrible happened?" Moglin cried._

_Cosmog held up a kupo nut to her. "I kept leaving you one so you would get better but someone kept taking it away."_

_Aerith's smile grew more and she hugged them tightly to her. "Thank you for your concern I am sorry I frightened you. However, we will have to speak more later. I am sure my mother will be arriving shortly to see me."_

_The moogles looked glum. _

"_Don't worry, I shall visit you all later. I... when I saw the kupo nut I knew it was you who left it. I am sorry to have worried you."_

_Mog inched closer to the princess, his yellow pom pom touching her forehead. Aerith smirked and poked it._

"_I'm just glad you are safe," Mog said._

"_Me too!" Cosmog and Moglin chimed in._

"_We'll see you soon then," Mog finished as he flew out the window. _

_Moglin bowed her head and followed Mog. Cosmog who was holding another kupo nut, held it up to her. He turned away, feeling his own cheeks burn. Aerith took the nut and placed a gentle kiss on the moogle's cheek. Startled, Cosmog nearly plopped to the ground. He held his cheek and quickly flew out the window from sheer embarrassment. _

_Aerith looked out the window and saw their tiny figures disappear into the sky. She sighed softly as she rested her elbows on the stone windowsill, gazing out into distance. She was so preoccupied that she did not hear the door to her room open._

_Queen Ifalna entered. She looked every bit as regal as she always did. Wearing, a gown and robes of purple, and a coronet on her head. She scanned the room, her breath coming out in quick spurts. When she spotted her daughter at the window, a sense of relief washed over her._

"_Aerith..." she called out._

_Aerith's head snapped to see her mother. She smiled weakly at her mother and got up from her spot. Ifalna would have scolded her daughter for walking around barefoot and in a nightdress but she was too happy to see her daughter awake to care at the moment. Ifalna moved to her daughter and gathered her up in her arms._

"_I am so glad you are awake," she said into her hair._

"_I did not mean to worry you," Aerith said._

"_You should be resting!" Ifalna gasped. "You have been asleep with a fever for two days."_

"_I am fine... really I am just hungry is all."_

"_Then I shall summon..."_

_Aerith interrupted, "Elmyra has already promised to send a meal up to me."_

_The queen let out a breath. She smoothed back her daughter's hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. _

"_I am glad you are well." Ifalna said. "Angeal had spoken to me of the events three days ago. I assure you King Weiss's brother acted on his own accord."_

_Aerith pulled away. "It is no excuse. He harmed one of the fire creatures. It could have died had I not begged for Angeal to help."_

"_Aerith..." Ifalna began._

"_Why do you protect him?" Aerith asked suddenly. "King Weiss has done terrible things these past days."_

_Ifalna held up her hand. "No, Aerith... Prince Nero and Rosso, and Azul acted on their own. Yes, King Weiss admitted that his actions were wrong at the marketplace but the other..."_

"_Mother! He could have very well ordered them to stop!"_

_Ifalna sighed. "Aerith, I don't wish to upset you when you only have just woken. Please, eat and rest more. We can speak later."_

_Aerith resigned herself from arguing. Ifalna leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead. The queen left her daughter be. Aerith sat on her bed and hugged herself. The Tsviets may as well been uninvited guests in her opinion. They were cruel and uncaring in their actions. If only her mother could see that an allegiance with them was a bad idea. _

_Aerith remained in her room for the rest of the day. She did not want to see or speak to anyone, especially King Weiss and his companions. She had meals brought up to her but it was her dinner that she had extra food placed on her plate. She felt bad for worrying the moogles so she decided to bring them a meal from the castle. Even though kupo nuts were beyond anything in taste to the palace cooks' repertoire, it would be the nice thing to do._

_Late in the evening, Aerith slipped from her room after Elmyra came in to check on her. She gathered up leftovers in her basket. She crept from the palace with ease. She approached the tree where her friends hid and found shells of nuts littered across the ground._

"_Are you guys full or do you have room for more food?" Aerith asked, looking at the tree._

_Cosmog was the first to burst from his hiding spot among the leaves and branches. He crashed to the ground from the excitement. His nose sniffed through the air before finding her carrying something delicious. Moglin and Mog floated down and they too were sniffing the air._

"_What is this delightful aroma?" Moglin asked._

_Aerith pulled out several items of food. Each was one looked like a pancake rolled up into a tube. Cosmog instantly grabbed it, with it mouth and stuffed it in his mouth. _

"_OH MY GOODNESS!" he squealed in delight. "It has strawberries in it and cream... oh my oh my!"_

_Mog and Moglin each took one and ate and soon they two began gobbling up the delicious pastry. _

"_These are my mother's favorite." Aerith said, sitting on the ground and handing out more to her friends. "I am sorry for worrying you."_

"_Don't be sorry," Mog said. "We worry because we care."_

"_But," Cosmog said slyly, "if you feel bad you can bring us more of these."_

_Aerith let out a laugh flicking his little pompom playfully. Moglin rolled her eyes and continued to enjoy the rest of her food. Mog curled up closer to Aerith and the group of friends began to enjoy the evening together._

"_I'm glad you're better," Mog said, leaning his head on her lap. _

_Aerith petted him and the moogle relaxed, becoming mush to her gentle touch. Cosmog rolled onto his back so his round tummy was sticking up. He rubbed it, feeling incredibly full. Aerith rubbed it affectionately._

_Lingering above the castle wall a shadowy figure was watching them. It's tail whipped forward, illuminating the darkness looming over them. The light fell on the four, startling them. The moogles flew into the air and Aerith jumped up from her spot._

_The creature jumped to the ground. Moglin hid behind Aerith frightened along with Cosmog. Mog, however, flew in front of Aerith, throwing his little arms out as if he could protect her from the beast. The beast let out a noise and his fierce stance relaxed and he tilted his head up to her. _

"_The woman with the scent of flowers..." the creature whispered. "I owe you my thanks."_

_Aerith blinked. The tail with a tip of fire moved forward, illuminating the creature so that Aerith could see it. It was the fire beast from a few days ago._

"_It's you... you..." she stuttered. _

"_What do you want with the princess?" Mog asked, without a hint of fear._

_The beast moved forward, Mog's shoulder began to shake, his bravery wavering._

"_I have come to thank this woman for saving me." _

_Aerith slumped to the ground in shock. "But... you... can talk?"_

"_Is my ability to speak causing you such distress?" he asked._

"_I didn't know you could."_

_The creature snorted. "It's because you humans are to busy to listen."_

_Aerith stared at the beast. He still had bandages wrapped around him. She wondered if he was still in pain. She could see spots of blood on them. They desperately needed changing._

"_Are you... all right?" she asked._

"_I am still recovering from my injuries." he responded. "However, I needed to thank you for saving my life."_

_He neared her and took in her scent. He breathed out and sighed. _

"_Your scent reminds me of another... a woman like you with the scent of flowers clinging to her. It was many years ago. She was a queen before she passed."_

"_You mean my great grandmother?"_

_He nodded. "Who knew such kindness would pass on to you?"_

_Aerith shook her head. "I am sorry I have been rude to you. I am Aerith, Princess of the Cetra."_

"_You may call me Red XIII." he said. "That is the name you humans gave me."_

"_What is your real name?"_

_The beast let out a low growl and Aerith knew he was not going to give it to her._

_The beast turned from her. "I came to thank you now I shall take my leave."_

_He began to move when Aerith called out to him._

"_Wait! You are still injured. You should be resting."_

_The beast growled, however, Aerith continued. "You also need your dressings changed or you could get an infection. Please, allow me to help."_

_Aerith coaxed the beast and eventually he complied. Aerith instructed the moogles to take him to the stables where her chocobo was kept. Her mount and her mother's were an esteemed class of birds and bred to be the best. Therefore, they were also kept away from other chocobos. It would be a safe place for her to hide him. After all, she did not any of Weiss's companions to see him. She was sure they would slaughter the poor animal with no mercy._

_When, her friends and Red XIII left, Aerith crept back into the castle. Sneaking around the castle was easy for Aerith. She memorized their routine as a child that way she sneak past them and join her friends outside at night. Aerith gathered bandages and medicines from the castle physicians room before making her way to the stables._

_Inside she found Red XIII lying on the ground. The moogles were hovering over him, concerned looks on their face. Aerith rushed over, falling to her knees when she reached him._

"_What happened?" she asked, noticing the beast's face etched with pain._

_The two chocobos watched them with curiosity. They made low squawking noises. Aerith ignored the birds and placed a gentle hand on the beast's head, stroking him._

"_My body is just tired," Red XIII explained. _

"_Let's use one of the empty stalls for a bed." Mog suggested. _

_They led the beast to one of the empty stalls in the back of the stable for a room. The red beast laid on a bed of hay and allowed the young princess to remove the wraps around him. The wounds made the princess cringe. The moogles looked uncomfortable to say the least. Aerith looked at the medicine bottles she acquired but was unsure what to use. It had been Angeal who did most of the work last time. Seeing her hesitance, Mog took a bottle from her hand._

"_I know something that can work better than this." he said brightly._

_Aerith tilted her head to the side. "Oh?"_

"_These healing herbs will make him good as new, promise!"_

_Aerith nodded and with that Mog flew from the stables. The princess looked over at the other two moogles. The concern on her face was evident. _

"_Don't worry, Mog is good at a lot of things." Moglin insisted. "Finding things, building things, and first aid, he is good at all those."_

"_But all moogles are good at finding things," Cosmog pointed out, causing Moglin to roll her eyes. _

_No sooner than he left, Mog returned with his fists full of a herb. He quickly went to work, mashing the herbs with a makeshift motor and pestle using items he found in the stables. Once they became a pasty like substance he moved over to Red XIII and began to smear it all over the wound._

"_That smells better than the other medicine," he grunted._

_Aerith smiled at her companion and watched him as he carefully bandaged the wound. He admired his work for a moment before turning up toward Aerith and nodded._

"_All done," Mog said. "He just needs to rest."_

"_Easier said then done when I have those men hunting me." the beast snapped._

_Aerith frowned. "Then stay here. It will be safe as no one is allowed to come in here other than our head stable boy. He won't see you back here and you can recover safely. I'll visit you in the morning."_

_The beast looked reluctant but his injury made him lay his head down. Aerith looked at her companions and without even saying a word the three understood. They would remain in the stables and watch over him. Aerith looked back at him with a sad look on her face before slipping out to return to her room for the night._

_XXX_

The smell of kupo nut soup wafted in the air. The moogles hovered behind Aerith taking in the delicious nutty aroma. Aerith stirred the contents of the pot carefully. She stopped and brought a spoon to her lips and gently puffed air at the soup to cool it. The moogles watched with baited breath as she placed it in her mouth and swallowed. Then for a second they waited before she relaxed and let out a "mmm" sound.

A small rush of excitement spread through the moogles as they moved closer to the pot wanting their own taste. Aerith poked each of their pompoms. Each moogle looked up at her and she shook her head. Their ears drooped and frowns formed on their face.

"It's almost done," Aerith said.

A collective "awe" went out from the three moogles as they fell to the floor. Cosmog dramatically fell back and held onto his stomach.

"I'm so famished," he cried. "Look I am wasting away!"

"You're the last one to waste away," Moglin said.

"Don't worry," Aerith stated. "It won't be long until it is done."

The moogles continued to chatter as Aerith minded the soup. However, in the room adjacent to this one, Aerith's room, the man laying in the bed began to stir. He let out a soft groan, feeling pain flowing through him. His eyes opened slowly and closed just the same. Each time he opened them, the haze his vision was giving him was slowly disappearing until he could see clearly. Once realization hit him that he was in an unfamiliar place, he sat straight up in bed. Unfortunately, it brought a wave of dizziness and he fell back into bed. His hands found the bandages on him. He wondered how bad his injuries were and how long was he past out for.

Another groan escaped him as he brought his hands up to his head. He felt terrible and wanted to go back to sleep. That is, until the scent of a certain nutty aroma filled his nose with its delicious scent. The man opened his eyes and took in several deep breaths of the smell. Never in his life did he ever smell something so... delicious. He would know too, he had cooks prepare spectacular meals for him all the time but this... this was incredible.

He had to find out what it was. Once he did he was sure he would find out whom this bed he was using belonged to. Then he could properly thank the person who rescued him. After all, this person was his savior. He managed to swing his legs over to the side before carefully lifting himself up to a sitting position. The dizziness returned but he waited for it to leave before trying to stand. He took a breath and stood and he wobbled a bit, causing him to crash into the wall with a loud thump. He groaned.

The man heard the sound of rustling from the other room. He wondered if the person who owned this place heard his clumsiness. Finding his balance, he limped toward the bedroom door. Grasping the knob, he turned it and pulled it open. He stepped into the new room and looked around to see a cozy looking kitchen and a single figure draped in red fur standing pressed against the wall near the fireplace, with a large wooden spoon clutched in their hand.

The man's face was full of shock. A creature clad in red fur? Was it even human? Whatever it was, it was just as shocked to see him awake as he was to see it. He swallowed hard and brought his hand up to a nervous wave. The creature waved it's hand clutching the spoon before realizing what it was doing.

The man laughed, his eyes crinkling. "Hello!"

To the man's amazement a soft and gentle voice came out from beneath the fur, "Good morning."

It was a she! Was this some kind of new species of beast? The man was unsure. However, from beneath the red fur Aerith was in utter amazement. She was not afraid of this person as she initially was. To be honest, working with her moogles to make the soup, she all but forgot the man lying in her bed. She peered from beneath her hood at him as he carefully approached.

His hair was flaxen and now dried was a mass spiky locks. He had pale skin, smooth and blemish free asides from the few scratches he received before she found him.

"You're the one who saved me, correct?" he asked, standing only a few steps away.

Aerith nodded and squeaked out a small, "Yes."

"Then I owe you all my thanks." he responded.

Aerith felt no uneasiness with him. Unlike when she first met King Weiss and his entourage, this man made her feel at ease. She should have been scared of him and suspicious but something about him made her feel safe.

"No thanks is required..." she whispered.

"You're humble." he responded.

"I only did what anyone would do."

The man shook his head. "Not everyone, some people would have left me to die."

Aerith frowned from beneath the hood. "That's terrible."

"The world can be pretty terrible at times."

Aerith nodded, knowing just how terrible people could be. She shook the thoughts of her past out of her head and looked at the man.

"A-are your injuries... are they..." she stumbled with her words.

"You're the doctor," he chuckled, "you tell me how bad they are."

Aerith let out a small laugh. "I am no doctor but your injuries were bad. What happened to you?"

The man laughed, almost embarrassed to answer. "Not one of my most... err... graceful moments to be honest. However, before I tell you that story will you tell me what smells so good?"

Aerith tilted her head wondering what he meant. When she realized she brought head to forehead. "Oh! The soup... I made kupo nut soup."

The man looked confused. "Kupo... nuts? People actually eat those?"

"Moogles eat them..." Aerith said.

"Moogles don't exist." the man responded. "I've never seen one."

Aerith laughed, "If you have a kupo nut then maybe you will someday."

The man did not know if she was teasing him or being serious. Either way, he found this mysterious person easy to talk to, kind and gentle. He held out his hand to her regardless.

"My name is Cloud Strife."

Aerith blinked. That name sounded familiar. She pondered it for a second and then said softly, "Do... I know you?"

The man, Cloud, chuckled. He placed his hand down. "You should. You live in my kingdom."

"K-kingdom?" Aerith looked puzzled for a second but then immediately fell to a low curtsy. "I am sorry forgive me your highness I had no idea that this was your kingdom... I-I have only lived here for short time..."

"It's quite all right." Cloud said. "You saved my life. If anyone who deserved to be bowed to it is you."

Cloud gave her a graceful bow at the waist. Aerith felt her cheeks flush. It had been so long since the formalities of the court were before her. Cloud looked up at her but could not see her face. However, Aerith could see the deep blue orbs that were his eyes and her cheeks burned.

"Please," Aerith felt nervous. "excuse me... for a second... I must gather some water..."

Without hesitating she grabbed a bucket and headed for the door. "Please have a seat I shall return soon..."

With that she was gone out the door. Cloud watched slightly confused before taking a seat. He then had to laugh. This person must not have had much contact with people.

Outside, Aerith ran a distance away from her cabin. She was breathing hard, leaning against a tree for support. Above her in the tree, were her moogle friends.

"Are you okay?" Mog asked.

"He is royalty!" Aerith gasped. "He was bowing to me..."

"Aerith, he doesn't know you are princess, relax!" Mog said.

Aerith gripped the bucket tightly, "I don't know what to do... what to say... if he finds out who I am he will definitely tell my mother and I'll be dragged back home and have to... to..."

Tears began to fill her eyes when Mog flew down and took her face in his paws.

"It will be okay!" he said firmly. Moglin and Cosmog nodded from above.

"We won't let anyone hurt you, okay?" Mog asked.

Aerith looked at the moogle and instantly hugged him. "Thank you..."

Mog smiled and hugged her back.

Aerith let go and asked, "What do I say to him? He will want to know my name and who knows what else!"

"Just tell him you have no name," Cosmog said.

"As if he'll believe that!" Moglin snorted.

"Why not?" Mog asked. "He probably thinks she is a hermit and not having a name can't be that uncommon. If anything tell him you're... uh... red fur!"

Aerith laughed. "Red fur? Are you being serious?"

"So, it could work." Cosmog insisted.

Moglin sighed, "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"What else do I say to him?" she asked.

Mog thought briefly. "Just say you travel around and are looking for a permanent place to live and this cabin is it. Just don't tell him anything about being a princess and you should be fine."

"What if he asks why I wear this cloak?"

"Tell him you're cold." Cosmog said.

The group all looked at the portly moogle skeptically.

"Hey it could work!" he defended.

"You should get back before he comes out to look for you."

Aerith nodded and headed back to the cabin. The moogles flew with her, landing gently on the roof of the house. The would be listening in on their conversation in case some went awry.

"I hope she saves us some soup," Cosmog whispered softly. The other two nodded.

Inside, Aerith nervously waved back to Cloud. Cloud tilted his head curiously at her.

"Where's the water?" he asked indicating the empty bucket.

"Oh! Uh... I remembered I brought water back already." she dropped the bucket on the floor and it landed with a thump.

Cloud nodded, believing her. Aerith nervously went to the soup, knowing very well it was done now. She moved it from the fire and ladled some into two bowls. She placed on bowl in front of Cloud and the other on the opposite side of the table.

"I hope you're hungry," Aerith said, going to retrieve some spoons.

"Very," Cloud answered. "But I am curious you haven't introduced yourself."

Aerith swallowed hard. "I would love to but... I have no name. People just call me.. me... uh..."

"Call you?" Cloud echoed.

Aerith blurted out the only thing she could think of. "Red Fur!"

Cloud looked bewildered.

Aerith gulped, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't think I could call you that." he said. "You saved my life. Perhaps I should call you _My Heroine_."

Aerith blushed. "No, please, I did not do anything special."

"You deserve a more respectable title." Cloud insisted.

Aerith handed him a spoon before taking her seat across the table. "I am just a peasant."

"Anyone with a kind heart to rescue me, give me first aid, share their bed and food with me is not just a simple peasant. You are a kind person. Even if you cover yourself in fur. Just curious but why are you covered in fur?"

"I'm..." Aerith thought quickly, "COLD!"

"In this heat?"

Aerith nodded furiously. Cloud nodded excepting the answer. He dipped his spoon into the soup. Before he placed the soup in his mouth he looked up at the lady clad in red fur.

"Then, may I call you _My Lady_?" he asked.

"Um..." Aerith was unsure. She was sure though that Cloud would not let go giving her a proper title over her "name" red fur.

"You know, it would be offensive to reject the prince of this kingdom's request," he joked.

Aerith could see the humor in his eyes. Something that vanished quickly but was there. Yet, it would be rude to not follow the rules or requests of a prince from a kingdom. She knew that all too well.

"Then, my prince," she bowed her head. "You may call me whatever you wish."

"Then, _My Lady_, it shall be."

Aerith blushed beneath her hood before indicating the soup. "Please eat."

Prince Cloud nodded and took the soup to his mouth. The moment the warm liquid spread through his mouth and down his throat his eyes widened.

"This-is-amazing!" he said before downing the soup as if he had never eaten before.

On top of the house the moogles could hear the entire conversation with their ears pressed to the rather thin roof. Cosmog sat up with tears streaming down his cheeks. The other two looked at him with concern.

"I want some soup..." he cried, biting onto his fist.

Mog and Moglin rolled their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lady in Red Fur**

**Chapter 6**

_Princess Aerith had awoken before the sun had even risen. She quickly changed into a simple attire before sneaking herself from the palace, this time to the stables. There in the far corner in one of the stalls she found her three moogle friends and the red beast known as Red XIII. All three of them were on alert when they heard her enter the stable. All of them were unsure whether or not they should call out to the other in case someone else was present._

"_How are you this morning?" Aerith asked. _

"_Better rested," the beast grunted. _

"_I shall try and get a meal for you," she said gently, before turning to her friends, "And you as well."_

"_It is much appreciated," Red XIII said, "But I must ask why you feel so compelled to take care of me."_

_Aerith smiled. "My grandmother made a proclamation that your species is to be protected."_

"_Ah, so it is out of duty then," he sighed._

_Aerith shook her head. "I am a princess and it is my duty, yes, but even if it was not a law, I would do anything to protect the innocent of my kingdom."_

_She looked at the moogles and playfully tickled their tummies. They giggled and swooped around her, playing a game with her. Red XIII found her kind and brave as well as beautiful and charming. Something about this young princess made the beast feel at ease and even though he knew her for such a short time, protective of her. _

"_Now I understand why my father was adamant that we protect your kingdom after your grandmother's kindness."_

_The princess looked at him, puzzled. _

"_Your grandmother the one with scent like yours, offered us protection and peace. You would do the same instead of hunt us for our fur. My father promised to protect this land as you protect us."_

_Aerith smiled. "My mother always says, as royalty our duty is to our kingdom and all who inhabit it. This kingdom is an abundance of natural resources that is why there is tension between other kingdoms. Many want to take what we have long preserved..."_

_Aerith's eyes darkened. Red XIII inclined his head. _

"_That is why my mother must secure an allegiance with another kingdom for protection... if not then..."_

"_So that is why those __**vile one**__s are here. The ones who carry the scent of blood and battle."_

_It did not take Aerith or the moogles a second to know who he was talking about. The Tsviets were definitely a battle hardened kingdom. However, it unnerved her to hear that blood and battle were the scents that Red XIII would describe of them. _

_The sound of the stable doors opening disturbed her thoughts. Aerith stood and quickly exited the stall and neared her chocobo that was quietly standing. Entering the stable was the stable boy carrying a sack of food for the chocobos. Once he noticed the princess was in his midst he dropped the sack and went into a low bow._

"_F-forgive me princess I did not see you." he sputtered. "I-I... please... forgive me."_

_Aerith patted the beak of her bird and it gave a chirp. She looked at the boy, who really was about her age and smiled._

"_Um... Wedge isn't it?" she guessed. _

"_Oh, no it's Biggs my princess." he corrected. "Wedge is the trainer for the chocobos."_

_Aerith winced, she had forgotten his name. "Sorry, my mistake and please rise."_

_Biggs stood up. "Is there a reason you are here this early my princess?"_

"_Oh, uh..." Aerith quickly thought of a lie. "I wanted to go riding today and wanted to see if my bird was well, how is she?"_

"_Quite well," he insisted. "If you wish to go riding I shall have her saddled for her when you wish."_

_Aerith was not planning to go riding. Also, she was sure her mother would not allow it after she had just started getting over her fever._

"_You know what, perhaps another day I am still feeling a bit unwell." Aerith said._

"_Should I call for the physician?" Biggs asked._

"_No!" She said immediately before saying in a softer voice, "No that is not needed. Instead if you do not mind may I feed my chocobo today. Being inside has made me restless."_

"_Um..." Biggs was going to protest but the moment Aerith smiled he was at a lost for words. He picked up the sack of food and opened it up. Aerith took a handful of the greens and held it up to her chocobo who ate it quickly. She remained there feeding the bird and keeping an eye on Biggs so that he would not wander to the back of the stables. When he was finished with his work, he bid the princess farewell as she was slowly feeding her bird. She did it purposely so that he would leave before her._

_Once she finished feeding her chocobo she returned to the back of the stables. She bid her friends and Red XIII farewell, promising to see them later with food as soon as she could. She quickly went back up to her room in the castle just in time to change before there was a knock on her door._

"_Come in," Aerith called out as she adjusted a tiara on her head._

_The door opened and Angeal appeared in the door frame. He bowed respectfully but did not enter further. Aerith smiled at him._

"_Good morning," she called._

"_Breakfast has been served." Angeal spoke. "Your mother hopes you will be able to join her and her guests."_

_Aerith grimaced. She knew who the guests were and she did not want to go. Yet, she was sure pretending to be sick would eventually not work. She took a long breath and nodded._

_Angeal moved from the door frame and allowed his princess to pass him. Once in the hall she shut her door and followed a step behind her._

"_Are you feeling better, my lady?" he asked._

_Aerith shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose..."_

"_If you are unwell you can remain in your room... unless you prefer to eat in the stables."_

_Aerith looked over her shoulder at Angeal._

"_Are you spying on me?" the princess questioned hotly._

_Angeal shook his head. "My duty is to guard you. I must know of your whereabouts at all times. What you do during that time is your business."_

_Aerith glared at him. Angeal held his hands up in defense. "I fibbed to your mother that you were not ready to come for breakfast. That in itself could get me executed, my lady."_

_Had her mother been a cruel queen, yes, Angeal could be executed for lying. However, Queen Ifalna would never do such a thing. Aerith wondered if the guard was trying to make her feel bad. If he was, then it worked. _

_Aerith sighed. "Why not just tell my mother I am sneaking around?"_

"_Your business, my lady, and I just wanted to inform you of your options."_

_Aerith looked at him. Angeal knew she did not want to go and see King Weiss or the others. Despite his ideas, Aerith could not prolong it forever. Besides, if she made brief appearances to appease them she could at least fake being sick to avoid anymore outings. _

"_Thank you..." Aerith said but she trailed off._

_Angeal looked back at her. He understood, somehow. Perhaps because she reminded him so much of her mother. Not just by look but by personality as well. Both were kind but strong. Angeal would know, he spent most of his life in his queen's servitude. _

_When they two arrived at the doors to the dining hall Angeal moved to open the doors for his princess. Aerith took a deep breath and steeled herself, plastering a smile on her face that she hoped did not look fake. Once the bodyguard pushed the doors open he stepped to the side and allowed her entry. The princess stepped forward and all eyes fell on her. _

_Queen Ifalna smiled warmly at her daughter and said, "Aerith are you feeling better?"_

"_Yes..." Aerith replied. She could feel a pair of eyes on her and it made her shiver. She looked over at King Weiss briefly before adding, "at least for a little bit, I'm afraid I still feel a bit weak."_

_Aerith took her seat near her mother. Ifalna motioned for a servant and in an instant food was brought before the young girl. She began to eat when she heard Weiss speak to her._

"_I'm glad you are feeling well princess." Aerith wondered if he was sincere. If he was not than he was a good liar._

"_So am I," Prince Nero added. Aerith detected the hint of sarcasm in his voice but chose to ignore it._

"_I was deeply worried." King Weiss continued._

"_Thank you for your concern," Aerith said._

"_After all, we need to begin plans for the wedding."_

_Aerith felt her body go numb. The utensil in her hand dropped with a loud clank onto her plate. Ifalna looked at her daughter with concern noticing her face whitening. _

"_Aerith are you all right?" Ifalna asked._

_Aerith needed an excuse for her sudden actions. "Sorry, perhaps I need more rest than I thought."_

"_Do you wish to be excused?" Her mother questioned but before Aerith could reply she was already summoning Angeal. _

_Aerith held up her hand. "No, I am all right."_

_Ifalna frowned but Aerith gave her a smile before picking up her eating utensil and continued eating her food, ignoring Weiss's comment all together. However, it would be the topic of the morning as the advisers were welcomed to breakfast this morning._

"_We do need to make plans for the wedding," Lazard said, leaning back in his chair. "However, a formal announcement is needed as well as a date, above all."_

"_Yes," agreed Hollander. "If there a specific date you were thinking of King Weiss?"_

"_Tomorrow," he said in a no nonsense voice._

_A collective gasp echoed around the table and Aerith nearly wanted to faint at those words. Could that even happen? Would her mother even allow it?_

"_Now, King Weiss no preparations have been made," said Hollander._

"_Now the king my be joking," Bugenhagen said. _

_Weiss arched an eyebrow. "Do I looked like I am trying to amuse you?"_

_The advisers seemed flabbergasted. They could not believe King Weiss was being serious._

_Ifalna interjected herself into the conversation. "Now, your highness, a wedding to unite are kingdoms cannot be a simple affair."_

"_Money is something we must consider," Palmer added who was siting next to Hollander. "How much will this wedding cost? Also we must invite guests. We cannot snub anyone or else they could see it as an act against them. You know how these things are."_

"_Also," said Reeve at the far end of the table. "I'm sure our princess would like to have the wedding of her dreams. After all this is a day a woman dreams of if I am not mistaken."_

_Aerith finally spoke. "It is something I have thought of." Then she added mentally to herself, __**and I thought I would marry someone I love at my wedding. **_

_Yet, her words fell on deaf ears. No one seemed to acknowledge it. _

"_I do not wish to wait forever." Weiss stated firmly. "I have my own kingdom to run and to spend, what, a year on a wedding is ludicrous."_

"_My brother is not one to spend time on trivial things," Nero spoke up. "If you wish to unite our kingdoms then you might want to consider having the wedding as soon as possible."_

"_Then let us compromise," Lazard said. "How about within a few months?"_

_Weiss glared at him. "Next week."_

_There was no room for arguing for the king stood up from the table, most of meal was left uneaten. Ifalna looked worrisome as he rose and left the table. Nero rose right after and left. Rosso and Azul who were waiting off to the side joined their king and prince at the doors to the hall._

"_I suggest you decide what is better for your country," Weiss said, his voice stern. "A grand party or an allegiance. I'm sure you already know of many who would love to leave your home nothing but a pile of rubble and you with your heads on a pike. Accept, you princess."_

_Weiss looked directly at Ifalna even though he was addressing Aerith._

"_You would more likely be taken as a prize for the conquering nation, beaten, deflowered, and if they are merciful they will kill you instead of torturing you and subjecting you to utter humiliation."_

_With that he left the room with his brother and guards. Ifalna felt her hands trembling. As soon as he was gone the table became a uproar._

"_How dare he speak to us in such a way," Palmer snapped._

_Heidegger who had been quiet yelled loudly, "This is madness! To say such things are grounds for dismissal of the palace!"_

"_He intends to bully us!" Lazard snapped. "He may be king of his country but this is our kingdom and he has no right!"_

_Buganhagen slammed his fist on his table, "I agree with Lazard."_

_Hollander nodded, "I second that!"_

_Reeve was the only one remaining quiet of the advisers. He looked over at Queen Ifalna who was trying her best to control her shaking hand. Aerith on the other hand was looking down at her plate. Her hair shielded her face so he could not see her reaction to all this. When Ifalna finally gathered herself she called over the voices in the room._

"_Silence!"_

_The room became silent, all eyes on hers._

"_King Weiss..." she swallowed hard before continuing, "is right."_

_The look of shock appeared on her advisers faces. Aerith bolted from her seat. Voices called after her but she did not stop. Angeal followed at her, knowing very well Ifalna would not be able to at the moment.._

"_Our kingdom is in danger." Ifalna said. "No matter how much we try and pretend to be strong it will not last long. Without this alliance we are vulnerable. As Queen of this land I have a duty to protect my people. We shall talk to King Weiss and make the formal announcement and begin preparations for the wedding."_

_Aerith ran through the halls but she did not go to her room. She wanted to see her friends hiding in the stables. Yet, she found her tears blinding her and soon found herself collapsed against a pillar in an empty hall. Angeal discovered her rubbing her eyes with her hands._

"_My Princess..." Angeal said._

"_Go away!" she demanded. _

"_It is my duty to watch over you." he reasoned._

"_I don't care!" she snapped. "I want to be left alone so do as I say!"_

_She pushed Angeal away with all her strength but the man barely budged. He looked at her with the same compassion before she fell ill. When he did not move Aerith tried again to push him but he gently took her wrists._

"_Please, my princess, calm down." _

"_Unhand me!" she yelled. "I am your princess and you will listen to me! Soon I will be a queen and I won't need you anymore! You'll probably be relieved of your duty by my future husband as will everyone in this castle no doubt!"_

_Angeal let her go and Aerith seemed stunned that he listened to her. There was a hurt in his eyes but was soon replaced by the steely ones she had grown used to. He took a step back and bowed._

"_As you command."_

_With that, Angeal left her. Aerith felt a twinge of pain in her. She almost ran after him with the intent of apologizing. Angeal's whole life was his duty and to lash out in such a way was hurtful. Aerith felt terrible but instead of going to talk to him she ran to the stables to where the only people who would listen to her. The people who were not even people but moogles. _

_**XXX**_

"_Prince Cloud do you think this is a wise idea?" A raven-haired man asked._

"_It's fine Zack." Cloud said, brushing off his worry._

"_You do know what Rufus will say when he finds out your outing was a fiend hunt, right?" Zack asked._

"_If I listen to Rufus for everything I might as well never leave the palace." Cloud exasperated. "He will keep me on a leash, mind you a short one, and have every minute of my day planned out._

"_Oh, you mean he already doesn't?" a red-hair man laughed. _

_Prince Cloud laughed and turned around on his chocobo to view his guards. An entourage of all men followed him. Cloud was not above having women as his guards for he did have some, it was just they were all like mother hens at times. Much like his head adviser Rufus was. All good people but just sometimes so suffocating that it drove the prince nuts._

_The four men were his most loyal guards. Zack the raven-haired man was muscular with his hair long and thick spikes. He was the head bodyguard and the one that would usually follow Cloud around. Cloud had been friends with Zack in their youth even before Zack volunteered to become his bodyguard. He did so because it always seemed that Zack would come to his rescue. _

_The red-haired man was Reno. He was a more slender man with tone features. He was very nimble but laid-back. His uniform always seemed in disorder versus his other guards who always looked neat and presentable. Cloud liked Reno's attitude and although he could be serious he liked that he was more fun. Him and Zack were the most talkative of his group._

_The other two guards were a bald man named Rude who was Reno's best friend. He rarely talked and Cloud wondered if it was because he was shy. He was a strong man capable of besting many people in hand to hand combat. The last man also had dark raven-hair but his was slicked back into a neat pony-tail. He was probably the most calm and reasonable man as well as the most efficient in his job. His name was Tseng. If there was a job that needed to be done and fast, he was the best option. Despite his very slim frame, Tseng was deceptively strong and even more clever. Cloud was glad that these four men were his loyal guards._

"_You know," Reno said. "Does Rufus pick out your clothes too? Is he going to start cutting your food for you too into small pieces so you don't choke? Is he going to-"_

"_Reno," Zack interrupted. "You know if Rufus did all that I think our prince would lose his mind."_

"_Oh he is getting close to it," Cloud said. "Ever since he became head adviser he has been watching over me like hawk. I needed to get out of there before I did lose my mind."_

_Zack and Reno laughed._

"_We need to get back on track," Tseng said. "Unfortunately, my prince, you have a busy afternoon schedule."_

_Cloud sighed, "I know, I know."_

"_Oh lay off Tseng! He's the prince. Not like his meetings are going to start without him." Reno said._

_Tseng glared at Reno. "Prince he may be but King he will become and despite his title he must remain responsible."_

_Zack and Reno looked at Tseng. Tseng ignored the looks and looked straight at Cloud. The prince smiled a weak smile. _

"_One quick fiend and we'll go back." The prince insisted. _

"_Should you be hunting fiends anyway?" Tseng asked._

"_Someone has to protect his people from monsters." Cloud said. "Might as well be me."_

"_You mean before you get fat and sit on a throne all day?" Reno joked. Everyone laughed._

_As the group walked Cloud turned back around to look at his guards. "This is how I'll stay in shape. Just don't tell R-r... ah!"_

_Suddenly, Cloud found himself thrown forward off his chocobo and was now dangling from the edge of a cliff. The guards all surrounded the cliff to look down and see that he was holding onto a piece of stone protruding from the cliff side. _

"_Your highness!" Tseng called out. "Are you all right?"_

_Cloud looked up at him. "With all things considered, no, I am not all right!" he snapped. "Help me up!"_

"_Rude," Tseng ordered. "Get the rope."_

"_Yes sir," Rude said._

_Reno leaned over to look at the prince. "So, just hanging around down there?"_

"_You know once I get up there Reno, I'm going to throw you off and you can see how good it is to just hang around!"_

"_Oh, don't be so mad you should have been paying attention." Reno said._

_Tseng grabbed Reno by the collar. "Shut up and help Rude!"_

_Reno grinned and ran over to Rude who was trying a loop into the rope. Zack looked over at his prince trying not to look worried._

"_We'll get you out of there in just a second," he called out. "Nothing to worry about."_

"_Oh sure, I'll just hang here and admire the view before plunging to my death."_

"_Sarcasm is not needed here." Zack said with a frown._

"_Just hurry with that rope!"_

_Soon Rude and Reno returned with the rope and they began to lower it to their prince. Cloud looked relieved as it neared him. He reached up with his right hand to grabbed the rope when a loud crackling sound echoed around him._

"_What was that?" Rude asked._

_The next thing that happened felt like slow motion. The rock Cloud was holding onto broke and the prince was falling down the cliff side. His guards shouted for him but Cloud could only hear the air whistling in his ears as he plunged down landing into a raging river. _

"And I don't remember anything after that." Cloud said to Aerith as she took his now empty bowl of kupo nut soup. "Not one of my most graceful moments as a prince."

The prince had eaten three bowls of the soup. Aerith did not know if he actually liked it or because he was really hungry. Regardless, she was glad her meager soup pleased him.

"Your guards will be on their way to find then?" Aerith questioned.

"Oh they will find me. If not Rufus will kill them." It was a joke and Cloud laughed. Aerith smiled. The people Cloud surrounded himself with seems like kind and caring people.

"I told you so now it's your turn," Cloud said. "How did you come to be here, My Lady?"

"I'm a hermit," she said. "I was looking for a place to live after my last home became unsuitable. I walked for such a long time until I came to this cabin. It was abandoned when I found it."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Only a few months."

Cloud assumed that she lived here for several years. The cabin looked well furnished and cozy. However, a dreadful thought entered the prince's mind.

"So, you don't know about the winters here in Midgar?"

Aerith turned to him. She peered from under her hood and shook her head.

"The winters here are obscenely cold. Sometimes the snow can reach feet and food will become scarce unless you live in the city."

Aerith frowned. "I supposed I should stock up for the winter."

Cloud frowned as well. "I know it is just you here but how much can you store? You would need a lot of firewood to keep you warm."

"My cloak can keep me warm," Aerith said. "I am not afraid of a little winter."

"I'm not trying to frighten you. I am trying to warn you." Cloud insisted. "This cabin was probably abandoned because the former residents realized it was too dangerous to live here through the winter."

"Well then are you suggesting I leave my home? It took me a long time to find a place to live and I have no money to purchase one."

"Forgive me My Lady," Cloud bowed his head. "If it is money you need I can give you..."

"NO!" Aerith said rather loudly, startling the prince. "Sorry, your highness, but I cannot take your money."

"It would repay for saving my life."

Aerith shook her head. "No, absolutely not. Money is nothing compared to someone's life and to take it would be wrong. I did not save you because I wanted money I did it because it was the right thing to do!"

Cloud smiled and carefully stood up. He approached Aerith who bowed her head so he could not glimpse under her hood. Cloud placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Aerith winced.

"Then will you consider coming to live at my palace?"

Aerith gasped and backed away. "W-what?"

"I must repay you for saving my life and already I found one way I can. Please, consider this option before you deny it."

Aerith was ready to outright refuse. If she lived in the castle, if she was around royalty again, would it be possible for King Weiss to find her? Without a doubt he would. She was sure he was looking for her, her mother as well. If they caught wind of her being at Midgar they would come instantly and drag her back home. However, before she could refuse the sound of something knocking on the roof of her house caught their attention.

"What was that?" Cloud asked.

Aerith knew what it was but she lied, "Some birds pecking... I'll be right back please sit."

Aerith hurried outside toward the back of the house. There she found the Moogles waiting for her. She looked up at them and whispered loudly, "What are you doing!"

Mog floated down. "We needed to talk to you."

"Right now?"

Mog nodded as Moglin and Cosmog joined him.

"Aerith, if Prince Cloud is right about winter here..." Mog trailed off.

"What he means is you best be going with him than trying to tough it out." Moglin said. "We may have furry bodies but even we would freeze if he certain that the winters here are harsh."

"And if it snows a lot we won't even be able to find food." Cosmog added, a look of horror on his face.

Aerith seethed, "Are you crazy? If I go to the palace I'm going to be found by someone!"

Mog looked skeptical. "By who? No one is going to look and think... Oh maybe this hermit who is covered in fur is a princess. Seriously, people are more likely going to be afraid of you then to think you are princess!"

Aerith frowned.

"Aerith," Mog said gently taking her hand. "We want to protect you and think about it. If you do go to the palace would King Weiss really look for you there? Also, by now he probably has searched countless of kingdoms to find you and if your not there..."

Aerith sighed. She did not want to try and survive a harsh winter and she could not ask her friends to do the same. A warm palace would very well do much better.

"Alright," she said. "I guess it would be a much..."

Suddenly the sound of squawking birds alerted her. The moogles flew away quickly and Aerith moved from around her cabin to see a group of four men riding chocobos toward her home. She carefully walked around to the front when the four men stopped.

"Hey you!" called a red-haired man. "What the heck are you?"

"Reno!" the other three men snapped.

"Excuse me... uh..." A man with spiky black haired said. "Have you seen a man with blonde hair and carrying an insignia like this?"

He held up a badge that looked like a wolf.

Aerith blinked. "Oh! It is you" she gasped.

"That thing is a girl?" Reno said.

A look of shock was actually present on three of their faces. The one with slicked back black hair was not shocked. If he was he hid it well.

"You know of us?" the other man with black hair asked.

"Of course she does," Cloud said exiting the cabin. "I told her about you."

"Your highness!" the group chorused.

One by one they jumped off their mounts and rushed to their prince. The look of relief appeared on each of their faces as they saw their prince was alive and well.

"We thought the worst..." Tseng began but Zack grabbed Cloud into a bear hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Zack shouted.

"I think you gave us all gray hairs." Reno said.

Rude grunted.

"Okay everyone but Rude unless he grows out his beard then I'm sure they'll be a gray hair or two there."

"Reno, shut up." Rude said with a sigh.

Cloud smiled at his guards. "Well I wouldn't be alive it it wasn't for, My Lady."

"My Lady?" they group echoed.

Cloud held out his hand toward Aerith. Aerith bowed her head. Under her hood her face turned bright red.

"You mean furs over there is really a girl..." Reno trailed off.

"She is my rescuer and I intend to repay her kindness." Cloud snapped.

"Okay so what's her name?" Zack asked.

Aerith responded. "No name, everyone just calls me..."

"I call her _My Lady_ and you all will offer the same respect." Cloud ordered.

Aerith held up hands. "Its okay, I do not need to be addressed so formally."

Cloud shook his head. "Regardless, we will be taking My Lady with us to the castle."

"What?" Zack asked. "We're taking it with us?"

Cloud glared at him. "What of it Zack?"

Zack did not reply and back off. Cloud looked over at Tseng who simply nodded his head to his prince. Cloud then looked over at Aerith.

"Please, come to my castle." he coaxed. "It is the least I can do to repay you."

The look in Cloud's eyes were pleading. Aerith could tell the prince was truly being kind. He was grateful for her and for the first time in a long time Aerith felt relaxed around a royal that was not her mother. She bowed her head to the prince.

"If his highness insists than I shall gladly go as long as I am not a burden."

Cloud smiled. "It's settled then. Take whatever you need and we shall set out immediately."

Aerith nodded. "I shall only be a moment."

She left the five men to enter her cabin. Reno leaned over to Rude and whispered, "At least she's polite."

**XXX**

_After dinner, Princess Aerith pretended to go to her room but instead she sneaked off to the kitchen. None of the cooks were present but she did find leftovers sitting on the table ready to be cleaned up. She gathered what she could in her basket. Once she could fit no more in her basket she left the kitchen to go out to the stables. She slipped past the patrolling guards with ease. When she reached the stable doors she stopped for a brief moment and looked up to see several of the rooms brightly lit._

_A feeling of unease washed over her but she saw nothing and no one around. Disregarding her feeling, she entered the stable and closed the door behind her. The two chocbos within squawked and Aerith gently patted them on the beak. She moved toward the back, quietly calling out to her friends._

_The moogles emerged and greeted Aerith happily. Red XIII lifted his head as Aerith entered the stall. She sat down on the fresh hay and opened up the basket of food to her friends. She gave Red XIII a bigger portion of food than the others. He needed it to get his full strength back._

"_How are you feeling?" She asked gently stroking his head._

"_Better with each passing hour." he said. _

_Aerith smiled. "I am so glad."_

_Red XIII ate his food quickly, not realizing how hungry he really was. The moogles ate quickly as well. They would later leave to gather kupo nuts in the cover of darkness but for now they were content with the food before them._

"_Are you feeling better though?" Red XIII inquired. Earlier she had cried out to her friends about the wedding being moved to next week and as far as she knew, it would happen. _

"_I don't know what to do..." Aerith cried. "I'm going to be married and..."_

_Suddenly, the sound of the stable doors creaked open. The moogles burrowed themselves under the hay. Red XIII let out a low growl as he back himself in the corner. Aerith motioned with hand for him to calm down. Knowing her luck, it was probably Angeal coming to look for her since she was not where she should have been. Aerith got up and left the stall, closing it behind her. The two Chocobos seemed uneasy and were squawking loudly._

_Aerith peered around the stalls and saw no one. She blinked. She was confused. Was it simply the wind that caused the door to creak open? She saw it swinging gently with the breeze. The princess move toward the door to close it. When she pushed the door close she realized someone else was in here with her and before she could respond a hand snatch out and grabbed her._

_Aerith cried out as she saw Prince Nero towering over her. Even with his slim frame, the prince was strong and it shocked the girl as he held her in a tight grip._

"_U-unhand me!" the princess cried out. "How dare you touch me!"_

_Prince Nero let her go and she stumbled into one of the wooden stalls. Aerith winced in pain as she hit._

"_What a curious evening," Nero spoke in a peculiar tone. "I was so bored, watching your pathetic guards patrol when I noticed a single figure slipping past them like a thief. Oh, should I alert the guards or investigate the matter on my own? Since your guards are as stupid I decided to solve this mystery myself and who do I find why the princess herself is sneaking around."_

_Aerith swallowed hard and backed away from him. Nero moved like a cat stalking its prey. His eyes glared into her and Aerith felt a shiver run down her spine._

"_Now here is a question," Nero continued. "Why would the princess be sneaking around this late at night and into a stable no less?"_

_Aerith bit the inside of her cheek. She was unsure what to answer. She had to keep him away from the stall where her friends were. If he discovered Red XIII he was sure he would attack. Especially, since his weapon was holstered at his side. _

"_It is my palace and I can come and go where I want and when I please!" she stated firmly._

"_Oh indeed you are," Nero replied, "but then why sneak around? What are you hiding?"_

_Suddenly, he grabbed the princess by the face. Aerith whimpered and found herself pinned between the stall and the prince._

"_Are you meeting with someone here?" he snapped. "Playing games behind my brother's back?"_

"_I would do no such thing!" the princess spat. "Unhand me!"_

_Nero let her go and when he did he did not expect what happened next. A loud slap echoed through the stables. Prince Nero's eyes widened as she felt a stinging sensation on his face. Aerith had enough of the prince. Enough of his insults and accusations that it felt good when she slapped him. However, when he recovered from the shock he rounded on her and was prepared to grab her again. His hand reached out toward her when another hand shot out and grabbed Nero's own hand._

_To the shock of both Aerith and Nero, King Weiss was before them. Weiss looked at his brother with a death glare. Then in one quick motion he twisted his brother's arm around and slammed him into the wall._

"_Nero," his voice was cold. "I warned you about touching my princess."_

"_She was out here sneaking about!" Nero snapped. "Obviously meeting some man just like a common whore!"_

"_Enough!" Weiss said. "Return to your room. NOW!"_

_Aerith watched as Nero reluctantly walked off. However, the glare in his eyes did not leave until he was gone out the door. The princess would have sighed with relief but now she was alone with King Weiss. She felt even more uneasy than she did with Nero. The chocobos were dead silent, hiding now within their stalls while before they had been squawking uncontrollably at Nero._

_Weiss looked at Aerith and the princess felt more fear than she did with Nero. While she could see Nero's anger towards her she could not see anything within Weiss's eyes. He moved toward her and took her face firmly with his hands. _

"_My brother has a certain way with people don't you agree?" he asked, amused. "However, he is right what is my princess doing out here alone?"_

"_Whatever I want," Aerith said. "I can come and go as I please."_

_Aerith regretted that answer because the next thing she knew she felt his hands tighten and she saw the coldness in his eyes grow._

"_Now princess," he said his voice as cold as his eyes, "we will be married soon and it best you learn one thing."_

_The next thing Aerith knew she was lifted off the ground as if she weight nothing at all and found herself eye level with the king._

"_I am your king and the first thing anyone in my kingdom will know is obedience. When I ask you a question you will answer."_

_Aerith gasped when suddenly his lips pressed to hers. His hands possessively touched her in intimate places and Aerith was instantly repulsed. She tried to turn away but she was unable. When he let go of the kiss he dropped her carelessly and Aerith landed in a heap. She looked up at Weiss feeling like she wanted to vomit. How dare he do this to her, touch her body and even kiss her without consent._

"_Now princess," he said, "why are you sneaking around or do I have to punish you further?"_

_Aerith quivered. She did not want to answer. A mask of fury appeared on the Weiss's face. He was not happy that his bride would not answer. He reached down to grab hold of her again when a loud growl erupted through the stable. _

_Red XIII pounced and came between the king and the princess. His red fur was on end, teeth and claws bared ready to attack. King Weiss back away for a moment in shock. Aerith cried out wanting Red XIII to run but instead the beast lunged at the king. Weiss moved with such speed and then unsheathed his own weapon to attack the beast slashing him in the side._

"_No!" Aerith cried. "Stop! Please!"_

_Red XIII fell to the ground in pain, fresh blood spilling from his wound. Aerith leaped to the beast's side covering his body with her own. She looked up at the king in fear, begging him to stop. Red XIII breathed heavily, pain etching its way onto his face._

_King Weiss smirked and sheathed his weapon back at his side. He looked down at the princess and said in a no nonsense voice, "Let this be a warning for you princess. Next time you don't answer me it will be a lot worse than just a kiss. Although, you'll know that on our wedding day."_

_With that the king took his leave. Once he was gone the moogles emerged from their hiding spot. Each one looking sadly at the predicament. Aerith hugged Red XIII to her and begged the moogles to bandage him up. All the while she cried into his fur knowing very well if she married King Weiss it would spell trouble not only for her but her entire kingdom as well._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lady in Red Fur**

**Chapter 7**

"_No, this dress will not do either!" Aerith snapped. _

_Around her, servants, tailors, and dress makers alike looks confused and saddened at their princess. They had showed her dress after dress for her to choose for the wedding. Each one was met with rejection. Many of the servants would assumed the princess would have been happy with any number of the dresses especially the ones with flower patterns embroidered into it. However, she looked disgusted to the point she threw the gowns to the floor._

"_Your highness," Elmyra said softly. "You haven't even tried on a single dress yet. Maybe you will find one that you will like if you try them on."_

_Aerith glared at Elmyra which, startled the nursemaid. She had never see her princess give her such a sharp look before. _

"_Absolutely not!" she said stamping her foot. "This is my wedding day and I will have it the way I want!"_

_Elmyra tried to calm the princess but it only seemed to irritate her more. However, the door to the room opened and in came Queen Ifalna. She had come to see how the arrangements were going. She especially wanted to see her daughter in her wedding dress. Yet, the scene she was expecting was not the scene she saw._

"_Is there a problem here?" Ifalna called out gently._

"_Yes!" Aerith snapped, surprising her even mother. "These dresses are horrible. I'm expected to look extravagant and all I have our peasant work?"_

_Ifalna looked confused. The dresses before her were beautifully made. She looked at Elmyra who had shrugged her shoulders unsure what has gotten into the princess._

"_Aerith maybe you can try one..." Ifalna began but was interrupted. _

"_I don't want to try them on!" she said once again. "I want something more suitable."_

"_Aerith these are the finest..."_

_Aerith cut off her mother once again. "I want something better! You think for a wedding such as this that I am going to wear these rags? Also, how am I supposed to wear one dress the entire day? Am I supposed to look like a pauper? Can we not afford more?"_

_Ifalna looked confused. "I-I'm sure we could afford another..."_

"_I want two more!"_

"_Aerith!" Ifalna gasped. "What is going on? You are not acting like yourself."_

_Aerith looked at with much fury. "It is MY wedding and I will have it go the way I wish for it to go. If you cannot find someone who can make me a suitable wedding dresses then I will not get married!"_

"_Aerith stop this at once you are acting like a child!" Ifalna said, her face reddening._

_Normally, Aerith would back down but today was not one of those days. "No! If I have to have an arranged marriage than I can at least have the wedding of my dreams!"_

_With that Aerith, stormed out of the room ignoring any protest for her to stay. Ifalna looked strained as she watched her daughter disappear through the doors. Elmyra appeared at her side._

"_Your Majesty are you okay?" asked the nursemaid._

"_I should have known things would not go smoothly." the queen sighed._

_Aerith made her way to her room and once inside she locked the door. She looked around her empty room and noticed the window open. A gentle breeze whipped around her and she smiled._

"_It's just me." she said. _

_The moogles flew through the window. They smiled at her as they landed on the floor of her room. Each one had a tiny satchel with them. Next, Red XIII slid out from under the bed with ease, carrying in his mouth a large red pelt. The moogles took their place around the pelt, opening their satchels and dispensing the items within._

"_How is it coming along?" Aerith asked._

"_Slow but steady," Mog said._

_Aerith knelt to the ground and watched their work. _

"_How did things go at the dress fitting," Moglin smirked. "Good I hope."_

_Aerith made a face. "I felt so bad for saying such things. I sounded like I had lost my mind but I think I got my point across."_

_Red XIII spoke, "Any amount of delay will buy us time."_

_Aerith nodded. "I cannot marry that man. If my mother and her advisers won't see reason then this is my only option."_

_Aerith's face looked grave. She stared at the pelt but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was on the events the previous evening. After King Weiss had struck Red XIII, The moogles and her frantically worked to patch him up. Realizing the stables would not be a safe place anymore, Aerith moved the beast to her room. Surprisingly, the cat like creature was able to nimbly slip past the guards without so much as a sound, despite his injuries. _

_Once there Aerith gave the beast her bed to sleep on, even though he refused it saying he prefer to be sleeping near her fireplace and the rug there would be comfortable enough. After all he was used to sleeping outside and using hard surfaces as his bed. _

_Once comfortable, Aerith begged for his forgiveness. She took the blame for his injuries however, the red beast would hear none of it. She was and never would be to blame. He comforted the girl and she affectionately rubbed his paw. Normally, the beast would hate such things but when it came to the princess, it was fine. _

_Yet, soon after Red XIII asked if the princess truly intended to marry the king. Aerith lamented to him and the moogles about it. She did not in any way wish to marry King Weiss but any protest fell on deaf ears to her mother and advisers. They were bent on her marrying to secure the allegiance. The princess had to wonder if they were all too blind to see what a mistake it would be. _

"_If I marry him he will bring nothing but ruin to this kingdom." Aerith said. "I cannot allow it to happen but what am I to do?"_

"_I have a suggestion," Red XIII said. "However it requires you to be the bravest you will ever have to be."_

_Without hesitating Aerith agreed. Then Red XIII gave the moogles instructions and all three were gone for a time that night. When they returned they had brought with them a pelt of red like the color of fire. It was large and looked exactly like the fur of Red XIII. The pelt had once been his father who died not so long ago. Red XIII kept it as a remembrance to his father but found that it would now serve a better purpose. _

_Next, Red XIII once again instructed the moogles to search out the beasts of the land and ask them each for a specific item. Mog was tasked with finding a tonberry who were known to carry the finest silk threads. Moglin was tasked with finding moombas ask ask for several of their sharp strong quills. Cosmog needed to search out the cauctuars and see if he could receive several of their needles. Finally, the last item the three together gathered were soft feathers of the chocobos. Once the items were collected they returned to the princess's room._

_There Red XIII explained his plan. Together they would create with the items a coat for the princess to conceal herself in and go into hiding. While Aerith was skeptical of the details, Red XIII assured her it would be better option than simply marrying King Weiss and being an object to him and like she said, letting her kingdom go to ruin._

_For only a few days did the moogles work. Aerith wanted to help but she had no idea how to sew and attempting to learn would only slow the progress down. Instead, she helped where she could, giving the moogles what they needed and even picking kupo nuts for them so they could work. They would work through the night and early morning before resting during the daylight. Their progress was slow because despite being good at doing things, the moogles never had to make a coat for a human before._

_Mog, Moglin, and Cosmog knew how to stitch things together. Not that they were experts but the idea was the same. Mog, as Aerith always noticed, had a brilliant mind. Somehow he always astounded her by what he could do when he put his mind to it. He designed the coat. Moglin and Cosmog were stitching the coat and taking their orders from Mog seriously._

"_I'm sure sooner or later someone will be calling for me for that outburst," Aerith said suddenly, "Let's just hope I can buy us more time."_

"_I'm sure you will,"Red XIII said. "That king of theirs is an arrogant piece of..."_

"_Language please," Moglin said. "You are in the presence of ladies."_

"_I only see one," Cosmog said._

_Moglin glared and shoved him over to which the other moogle looked confused by._

_Rd XIII continued, "If you taunt him, he will oblige. Believing that he cannot do what you ask will hurt his pride and he will prove you wrong."_

_Aerith hugged her knees to her chest. "I hope so."_

_The beast affectionately placed a paw on her knee. Aerith looked at Red XIII and smiled._

"_I am right," he added._

_Aerith watched as her friends stitched together the fur. Mog was working on a sleeve. He scratched his head. It was a trait Aerith noticed he did when he was trying to figure something out. He floated over to Aerith and held out the unfinished sleeve._

"_Please hold out your arm," he asked politely. _

_Aerith did was she was told and Mog wrapped the sleeve around her. It draped over her, hanging loose over her hand. He looked around and tried to reach several pins lying on the ground with his foot. Aerith laughed and handed him a pin._

"_Uh, thanks," he blushed. _

_He began to pin the sleeve together when there was a knock at the door. In haste, the moogles dragged their project beneath the bed while also hiding underneath it too. Red XIII did the same, slinking his way beneath the princess's bed. Standing up, Aerith smoothed out her dress and called out to whomever was on the other side of the door._

"_Yes?"_

"_Your highness," called out the familiar voice of Angeal. "The queen requires your presence."_

"_I bet she does," Aerith muttered._

_The princess unlocked her door and came face to face with the bodyguard. He did not look at her, keeping his eyes averted. Aerith felt her heart drop. The words from the other night proved to be hurtful and she felt terrible still for saying them._

_"Angeal..." she called._

"_The queen awaits, M'lady." he said, holding out his arm._

"_Angeal," she called again. "I want to apologize..." _

"_Please, my princess," he pleaded. "You never have to apologize to a guard like me."_

_Aerith ignored him, "What I said was out of haste and it was hurtful. I had no right to say such..."_

_He cut her off again, "My princess, please, your mother wishes to speak to you now."_

_He dismissed her. Aerith frowned and then closed the door to her room. She then turned away and headed down the hall in a brisk pace. She could hear Angeal's heavy footsteps behind her. She wanted to but dared not to look back at him. His dismissal meant he was upset still and Aerith did not want to provoke a scene. _

_With everything happening to her, Aerith missed Cissnei even more so. Even when she had been angry or upset, Cissnei was understanding and their friendship would only grow stronger. Her and Angeal were not. He was her mother's bodyguard. She wondered if they had a close friendship like the one Cissnei and her had._

_At the door to her mother's office. The princess stood. She knew once Angeal would catch up her would knock on the door and open it for her. However, she quickly knocked three times before he could reach the door himself. She could hear her mother call for her to enter. Aerith reached for the handle just as Angeal did and their hands collided._

"_Forgive me," he whispered._

_Aerith looked away, "For what?"_

"_I..." he sighed before dropping what he was going to say. _

_He opened the door and Aerith entered. Aerith was greeted with her mother at her desk, the advisers on one side of the room and King Weiss, his brother, and their guards on another. Angeal entered behind Aerith and gave a curt bow to the queen before taking a position at the door. Aerith looked back knowing very well that he was asked to stand their so she could not leave. They intended to settle this hear and now. Aerith steeled herself. She knew very well she would have to win._

"_Good day Princess," Lazard said calmly._

"_And to what do I owe the pleasure of all your company?" Aerith said, her voice dipping with sarcasm._

"_Aerith," Ifalna said sharply. _

_Aerith eyed her mother as cold as she could. It killed the princess to have to act so rude to the woman she loved and loved her unconditionally in return. She took a deep breath._

"_We heard of the incident earlier," Lazard continued. _

"_Oh, I'm sure you did," Aerith said dryly. _

_Lazard cleared his throat, obviously not used to the princess's new behavior._

_Palmer intervened, "The dresses brought to you were the best in the kingdom, all of fine quality."_

"_That is what you call fine quality?" the princess snapped. "I guess I am supposed to be dressed in rags at my own wedding."_

_Palmer swallowed hard. "Princess, please understand that..."_

"_No, for that last time," Aerith seethed, "This is MY wedding. I will have it the way I want or it will not happen at all!"_

_She turned to leave but Angeal blocked her path._

"_Aerith!" snapped Ifalna. "Your behavior is unsuitable..."_

"_And who are you to talk about my behavior on a subject that involves me!" Aerith asked turning to her mother. "You are not the one getting married and if you think for once second I will stand here and allow you to speak to the future queen of this kingdom in such a way then..."_

_Suddenly, there was a laugh. All eyes turned to King Weiss. _

"_She is passionate, Queen Ifalna," Weiss said with a chuckle. _

_Aerith refrained from rolling her eyes._

"_A dress bothers her so much, perhaps she is just a child." Nero jabbed. _

"_And no one asked you to speak!" Aerith snapped. "If none of you can solve my problem then you waste your time and mine."_

"_How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Nero looked appalled._

"_Why not you use your brilliant mind and find a solution or are you as well worthless as everyone else here?" However, when she said she did not looked at Nero, she was glancing over at King Weiss._

_Suddenly, Weiss moved toward her eyeing her carefully. "Please, princess, you think I cannot fix your pathetic problem."_

_Aerith tilted her chin up. "Then produce the dresses I need."_

_Weiss smirked, "Whatever my princess wishes."_

"_Then I need a dress for the procession, one of sparkling emeralds. Then one for the wedding feast that shimmers or rubies."_

_Heidegger interjected himself into the conversation. "Such dresses are impossible and above all expensive..."_

_Weiss held up his hand to silence him before nodding to Aerith to continue._

"_And the last dress?" Weiss asked amused._

"_For the ceremony, I want a dress that glitters like the stars themselves, covered in diamonds."_

_The advisers began an uproar._

"_That is impractical!" Palmer stated. "Such items for dresses is madness."_

"_Princess, the cost of those dresses alone could feed armies." Lazard tried to coax her._

"_Where would one find enough of these gems to even produce a garment that you want?" Heidegger asked. "My Queen, please, your daughter is being beyond impractical."_

_However, Weiss once again held up his hand silencing the room. He took the princess's hands and with a swift kiss on the back of each he smiled at her._

"_Whatever my future bride wants, she will get." he said._

"_King Weiss the princess must truly be jesting," Buganhagan said. "Of course she would not want these dresses."_

"_Do not worry yourselves. My kingdom has its own riches, its own tailors, and if your kingdom cannot produce something my bride wishes than I shall." He said with no hint of worry. "However, it will take time but as a trade off my dear princess, the very next day I complete these garments for you, you must marry me."_

_Aerith looked up at King Weiss and with a smile said before looking at her mother, "At least someone here can listen to me."_

_King Weiss let go of her hands and Aerith gave a small curtsy. She then took her leave of the advisers, her mother, and the Tsviets. Angeal followed her out the door._

"_King Weiss," Ifalna called to him. "Please, my daughter is being unreasonable. Do not concern yourself with this trivial matter."_

_King Weiss scoffed. "The princess is only asking for trivial things, as you say, and I shall indulge it."_

_He left the room with his party in tow. Once outside the hall he looked over at his brother who was furious. "Because... once she and I are wed, the only thing she will know is how to warm my bed."_

_Behind him Rosso and Azul were chuckling but Nero was not amused. _

_Back in the office, Ifalna had a hand to her head. The advisers were still muttering among themselves. However, Ifalna called out to them._

"_Please, leave me." she asked. _

_The advisers began to pile out one by one but the queen called out. "Reeve, Buganhagan please stay."_

"_Yes, my queen," they said in union. Once the other advisers were gone the door was shut._

"_Is something wrong?" Reeve asked._

"_Are you ill?" the older adviser asked._

"_As queen, I have made so many difficult choices, but marrying my daughter off to someone has been the most difficult," she sighed weakly._

"_It is an unfortunate duty," Buganhagan said._

"_But what of my other duty?" asked Ifalna._

"_Other duty?" Reeve asked._

_Ifalna sighed and ignored his question. "Please summon Angeal to me."_

**XXX**

Aerith found it strange to be in a palace once again. Perhaps because now she was not the princess. From the moment she came through the doors the servants, guards, lord and ladies or court all gave her strange looks. She was sure they were disgusted by her. She very well looked like some wild animal in her fur of red. Cloud, however, ordered everyone to treat her with the utmost respect. Aerith asked for no special treatment but Cloud would not have it.

Aerith was allowed to select a room for herself. She chose one on the far end of the castle that overlooked the gardens and from a distance the main gate. She picked the room because it was secluded. The view was nicer and more pleasant than looking out the window that faced the city. It was more cheerful. The garden was full of flowers and only a single large tree sat in the garden, a willow tree. The others were tiny, baby trees.

Next, the prince gave her free rein to move about anywhere within the castle and that if she were to need anything the servants would attend to her needs. Aerith declined. She had grown used to doing things for herself and she liked it.

The servants did not like the idea of serving a creature. While Cloud always addressed Aerith as "My Lady," the servants would not nor the guards. She was simply known as "Fur" or "Red" or even "Creature." It should have made Aerith sad but she liked it. If people did not want to be near her then the less likelihood she would be discovered.

However, on one particular day Aerith found that after being allowed to stay here, she needed to find a way to make herself useful. After all, she could not stay here forever and expected to be pampered, even though no servant would want to. She wondered what kind of work she could do around the palace to be able to help out.

That proved more difficult than she thought. Not because she could not do the work, no she was able. The problem was no one wanted her help. The fur made the cooks in the kitchen turn her away instantly. Other servants did not like the idea of her around because she was too odd and scary. It frustrated Aerith because all she wanted to do was help.

She bumped into Reno and Rude who already heard from the gossipers that she wanted to help.

"Oh you can make yourself useful," Reno said as she passed. "Lay down in front of the fire and be the rug."

He laughed and Rude merely shook his head at him.

"What do you think she is good for other than being a walking rug?" Reno asked.

"Reno!" Rude said, his voice stern, "The prince wants her to be treated with respect."

"Right, right, sorry there Furs!"

However, the apology did not feel like one. Fed up, Aerith began to head back to her room. On her way, she wondered what she could do for the rest of the day when she came across a girl muttering to herself. The girl's back was to her as she was crouched over on the floor, trying to carry a large basket full of clothes.

"Are you okay?" Aerith asked.

"I'm fine thanks for- AH!" the girl cried out.

Aerith jumped from the shout and the girl dropped her basket of linens all over the floor.

"You scared me!" the girl cried.

"I'm sorry," Aerith apologized.

"It's fine," the girl said bending down to pick up the linens.

Aerith knelt down to help her. She handed them to her and the girl smiled.

"Thanks, my name is Yuffie, and you are?"

"No name," Aerith said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Everyone just calls you furs or red or..."

"Creature?" Aerith finished.

Yuffie looked away before muttering, "Uh... yeah."

"I'm used to it." Aerith insisted.

Yuffie stood up with the basket. "Well thanks for helping. I'll see you around."

"Wait!"

Yuffie stopped.

"Can I help you?" Aerith asked. "I know this may sound silly but I am looking for some way to help around here and I would really be grateful if you allow me to help."

Yuffie thought for a moment. Aerith could see she was contemplating the idea of allowing her to help. Her face showed it. Finally Yuffie came to a decision.

"Well, it would make my job easier... okay!" Yuffie said. "I have a lot of laundry to do! Follow me."

Yuffie and Aerith worked together doing the laundry and Aerith found the girl pleasant to be around. Yuffie was energetic and talkative. She had nothing to hide. She even said that when she was older she would hope to become part of the king's guards. However, she was too young to join now but she practiced everyday.

"The prince has several women on the kings guard." Yuffie said as she folded the laundry. "One of the strongest is this girl Tifa. I swear she could knock out even the biggest of guys."

Yuffie let out a laugh as she thought about it. Aerith smiled.

"Oh and then there is Elena," Yuffie continued. "She looks really tiny but everyone underestimates her. Both of them are my inspiration. They're not just strong ya' know? They are smart and pretty albeit a bit tomboyish but hey, not everyone can be a girly girl am I right?"

"They sound like good people." She sighed, suddenly remembering her own personal bodyguard Cissnei. She wondered how she was. Had she recovered from her injuries? Aerith frowned realizing she never did see the girl before her departure.

"Hey, Red!" Yuffie called out. "You okay under there?"

Aerith snapped from her daze. "Forgive me. My mind drifted."

"Hey guess what! We're done with the laundry." Yuffie said piling the last linen on top of a pile. "Thanks for your help you made my job a heck of a lot easier!"

Aerith smiled. "Anytime, you need help just ask. It's far better than sitting in my room being bored."

Yuffie grinned. "Great come help me tomorrow same time! Besides with all your help I have extra time to train today."

"Alright, I'll see you here tomorrow then." Aerith said.

"You're okay, Red! I like you even if you are a bit weird." The younger girl smiled.

Aerith laughed at Yuffie's comment. "I'll like you too Yuffie."

Bidding the younger girl farewell, Aerith felt happier than she had been in a while. She had something to look forward to tomorrow. Aerith went through the halls and eventually found herself in her room. It was now late afternoon as she opened the window of her room. She let out a familiar call and soon enough Mog, Moglin, and Cosmog entered the room.

"Afternoon," the three called out.

"Hello," Aerith said as she pulled off her hood. "How was your day?"

"Oh it was terrible!" Cosmog lamented. "We had to go so far to get kupo nuts. Why doesn't this castle have a tree in it's garden?"

Moglin nudged Cosmog hard with her elbow. He cringed, rubbing his side soon after.

Mog gave and awkward laugh. "It's not that big of a deal really. We did find some other good food to eat, right?"

"Y-yeah!" Cosmog said "Good food, great food! No need for k-k-k..."

He wanted to cry out for the loss of kupo nuts. Aerith gathered him into her arms and gave him a big hug.

"I know, we can go travel to the woods and get some. I'm free for the rest of the day..." Aerith laughed. She never had much to do.

She explained to the moogles of her new friend with Yuffie as she fished out an old basket. The moogles were happy that at least someone in the palace was talking to her, other than the prince. The prince was kind to her but he had his royal duties so if Aerith saw him it was usually in passing. He would ask her how she was and if people were treating her well and other simple things. Then he would be rushed away by his adviser Rufus.

Aerith never felt upset by it. After all, her mother was the same, always busy with one thing or another. Aerith expected had she been queen after mother, the governing of her kingdom that is if she had not been in that forced engagement with King Weiss. Aerith pushed the thought of him out of her mind. She had not seen the king and she hoped to keep it that way.

"I'll meet you outside the palace walls," Aerith said.

"Okay, we'll be waiting." Mog said.

"Let's collect a lot of nuts then!" Cosmog said.

The three moogles flew out the window. Aerith again, draped the hood over and made her way throught the palace. By now the guards knew of her presence. They did not inquire why she was leaving. After all, Cloud gave her freedom to come and go as she pleased and if anyone were to give her trouble, they would answer to him.

She left the palace, passing by the main entrance which had beautiful landscaping. Many neatly trimmed flower beds and stylized hedges. Aerith stopped for a brief moment noticing a small path going through the gardens. She wondered what else the gardens held. Without even thinking, she headed down the path.

As she traveled, Aerith found the deeper she went in the more beautiful the garden looked. The flowers were exotic to her. In her kingdom the most abundant flowers were the yellow and white lilies that seemed to grow everywhere. However, here in Midgar she was surprised to find so many flowers, considering how industrialized it was.

Upon first entering Midgar, the place looked much more modern than her own kingdom. However, the lack of trees, flowers, and other foliage was prominent. It made the kingdom look rather bleak despite its magnificence. However, the palace, despite being a massive spectacle, had a garden that Aerith was surprised to see.

"Oh wow," Aerith gasped as she came to a row of red rose bushes.

She had rarely seen roses before and these seemed rather lovely. They were thick and in full bloom. She then hurried down the path, spotting a large willow tree in a center of a large grassy knoll, dotted with tiny flowers or different colors. She walked up the knoll toward the tree admiring everything around her when she heard a noise.

Startled, the fur clad girl turned around to see she was not alone. Laying against the tree in its shade, was a man. Not just any man, it was the prince! He was laying cross-legged, his arms loosely at his sides. His head was leaning back against the trunk of the tree, his eyes closed. On closer exception, Aerith realized the prince of sleeping.

At first, Aerith wondered if she should leave but then thought if she should wake him. His posture was particularly poor and it would be a terrible thing to wake up to. She moved closer to nudge him but instead the prince shifted and his eyes fluttered open.

"OH!" Aerith cried in surprise.

"What... huh?" The prince gasped, surprised as well.

The prince sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, what are you doing here?" he asked, yawning slightly.

"I was admiring your gardens." she said. "It seems so odd to see flowers here considering when I entered Midgar there was no flowers to be seen."

Cloud smiled, "It is odd isn't it? This garden hasn't always been here either. My mother was the one who had this garden made."

Aerith tilted her head. "Your mother...?"

Cloud nodded and said, "Yes, my mother wasn't from Midgar. She was the Princess of Nibelheim. Her brother, my uncle, is the current king there."

Aerith thought momentarily. She knew about Nibelheim, but only a little bit. The king was King Cid Highwind. She remembered vaguely her mother speaking of him being very... eccentric. Other than that she did not know much.

"My mother," Cloud continued, "became engaged to the crown prince of this city in her youth. My mother loved Nibelheim and was upset when she would have to come to Midgar to spend time with my father. If you haven't noticed already this place can be very bleak. My father could not stand how unhappy she was so before her next visit he had this entire garden made for her as a gift. My mother could not stop smiling from it, or so she told me."

Aerith smiled, feeling her heart swell. What a lovely story it was.

"My mother loved this garden and would take me out here almost everyday. When she was here I could tell how happy she was. How about your family?"

Aerith blinked. "My family?"

"Well, My Lady, it would only be polite. I shared something about me. Therefore it is your turn."

Aerith nodded, "Yes, it would be impolite of me. Well..."

Aerith took a moment to think about what she should tell him without revealing too much.

"Alright... when I was a child my father used to dance, even though he hated it. My mother loved dancing and the only way he could get my mother's attention is by dancing with her because everyone loved my mother and wanted to be in her good graces. Therefore, my father would dance with her so no one else could."

Cloud listened intently at her.

"When I was little my father would always dance first with me because he he did not want anyone taking me away. I think all fathers are afraid of someone stealing their daughters away!"

Aerith let out a laugh and Cloud joined in.

"Seemed we had very romantic parents." Cloud said.

"Had?" Aerith asked.

"My mother and father have passed." Cloud said a hint of sadness in his voice. "My mother died after contracting a sickness. I was a young boy then. My father just recently died. The doctors say his heart was bad."

"I'm sorry your highness." Aerith apologized.

"For what?" Cloud asked. "It was not your fault."

"I know but... I didn't mean to make you speak of such sad things."

Cloud smiled, "It actually makes me feel better to talk to someone about things. Everyone else usually tries to change the topic."

"Well, not talking about something can be more frustrating."

"Exactly!"

Aerith pondered something. If Cloud's parents were both dead then why was he prince and not king?

"Excuse me, your highness, but how come you are not king?"

"Oh, that is because I am not old enough to be king. By next week I will be. There is going to be a _grand celebration_ for it too. Then sometime after that will be the coronation."

"You don't seemed too thrilled," Aerith said, noticing the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Cloud grinned, "Rufus is making my birthday a big spectacle. He has been planning this thing for over month. I think he is more interested in mingling with the ladies than actually celebrating my birthday."

"Don't you want to celebrate your birthday?" Aerith asked.

"I would prefer a small more intimate party. However, Rufus says I cannot overlook people or they might think I have snubbed them."

Aerith remembered hearing that. You had to be so careful dealing with royals and high class or else it could be all out war for something as not being invited to a party. It seemed very petty to her.

"I actually came out here to get away from Rufus."

"Does he bother you that much?" Aerith asked.

"He is a good man just in small doses. Although, I am sure he will be running out here any minute looking for me."

Cloud sighed and leaned back into the tree. He looked over at the lady clad in red fur and finally saw she was holding a basket under her arm.

"Are you going somewhere, My Lady?" the prince questioned.

Aerith blinked and placed her hand to her head. She had forgotten her friends were waiting for her.

"I should be on my way I want to go collect some kupo nuts."

"But its dangerous alone in the forest." Cloud said.

Aerith frowned. "I know but..."

How could she tell the prince she promised a couple of moogles that she would gather kupo nuts for them? Yet, the sound of someone calling out for the prince interrupted them. It was a man with blond hair that was swept back. He was dressed in a white suit and looked very refined.

"Prince Cloud," he called. "I should have known you would be out here!"

The man looked at the prince and then he noticed Aerith.

"Oh, and this is...?"

"She is the one who saved me, Rufus." Cloud said.

"Oh, yes, forgive me Lady Fur." Rufus said. "However, please forgive me but I must talk to his highness."

Aerith nodded. Cloud sighed and got up from the ground. He followed Rufus and Aerith watched them go. She could vaguely hear some of their conversation.

"Your party is in a week and we must finish discussing the plans," Rufus said. "I sent out an invitation to your uncle."

"Yes, yes but I need you to do me a favor..."

Then they were too far for Aerith to hear. She frowned wishing she could talk more to Prince Cloud. He still seemed very enjoyable to talk to. He was not like other royals she had mingled with at fancy parties. She liked that about him. Realizing her friends were waiting her, yet again, she hurried outside the walls of the palace. However, the day had become too late to go searching for kupo nuts. Aerith apologized to her friends, explaining what had happen. Despite Cosmog's dramatic cry they were okay and decided to go the next day.

The next morning, Aerith awoke to the sound of knocking on her window. She blinked and saw the moogles floating outside. The sun had not even come up yet. She wondered if something was wrong as she undid the latch to let them in.

"Aerith!" they squealed in excitement.

"Look what we found!"

Aerith looked down and found that all three of them were carrying kupo nuts. So much that they threatened to spill out from their grasps.

"Where did you find these?" she asked as they dropped the nuts all along her bed.

"A tree!" Cosmog said with delight.

"She means where is the tree," Moglin groaned. "Please, grow a brain in there!"

Cosmog cracked open a nut and crunched loudly. "STILL can't hear you I'm eating!"

Mog laughed, his yellow pompom flying backwards. He then took the woman in red fur by the hand and led her to the window. He pointed out to the far end of the garden and there stood a tree that Aerith swore had not been there.

"Was that... always there?" Aerith asked, hesitantly. Had it actually been there she would have been embarrass not to have seen it.

"No, it was put there last night." Moglin said.

A shocked looked appeared on the girl's face. Had the prince placed this tree in his garden for her sake? He had too. Why else would a kupo nut tree appear out of no where? Aerith felt her heart flutter. She leaned against the windowsill and stared at the tree. The smile spreading across her face would not go away.


	8. Chapter 8

The Lady in Red Fur

Chapter 8

_The progress on the coat continued. Mog had finished his sleeve, which he lined with the chocobo feathers to keep it soft and warm. Moglin and Cosmog were working on the back and front of the coat respectfully. Red XIII remained resting nearby, while also keeping an ear cocked toward the door if someone approached. Although Aerith did keep the door locked while she occupied the room, he did not want to take chances._

_Early one morning, Aerith awoke and found the moogles had fallen asleep while working. Mog was sleeping sitting up, still clutching the piece he was working on. Moglin and Cosmog were curled up next to one another, Moglin's head resting on the bigger moogle's tummy. Aerith smiled weakly at them, feeling terrible at how hard they were working. She would definitely have to get something delicious for them to eat. She looked over to see Red XIII awake but still lying by the barely lit fire._

"_Good morning," he whispered. "Your friends were working hard through the night."_

_Aerith frowned, "I feel awful asking them to do so much work."_

"_They are kind and care about you," the red beast said. "You are lucky to have such friends."_

_Aerith slipped out of bed and knelt to the floor. She gently took Mog's work from his hand and laid him in her lap. He let out gentle snore and curled up into Aerith, hugging her like a pillow. The princess felt her face twitch to a smile. She looked at her cute little friend and gently stroked his yellow pompom. Mog made a noise and clutched onto her lap tighter._

"_They are great friends. I could not ask for any better." The princess admitted. "I owe them so much."_

"_And yet they ask nothing from you." Red XIII said. "It shows good character."_

"_They are good," Aerith said._

_The red beast shook his head, his fur rippling. "I meant you, princess. For someone, let alone three, to help you without any thought of themselves shows that you are a good person."_

_Aerith blushed. Red XIII was not an openly complimenting creature but when he did, Aerith felt he truly meant it. His hard exterior and suspicious nature of people dissolved in her presence. He could trust her and she him._

_Suddenly, the beast's ears perked up and he stood on all fours, his head staring at the door. Aerith looked at him in concern._

"_Someone approaches!" he hissed. The red beast grabbed the cloak and instantly Aerith awoke the moogles. Mog blinked and then scrambled to stuff his supplies in his satchel. Moglin and Cosmog looked at one another and quickly moved away from each other, grabbing their things. When the person knocked on the door the moogles one by one flew out the window. Aerith stood up and grabbed her robe to throw on before answering the door._

_Aerith assumed it would be Elmyra but instead found it to be her mother. The princess looked shocked to see her. Ifalna smiled down at her daughter. _

"_May I come in?" she asked._

_Aerith pushed the door open wider to allow her mother entry. Ifalna walked in. Aerith was surprised she was not accompanied by anyone, even Angeal or another guard. Ifalna was also not dressed in her most regal attire but in a more simple dress. She wore a red dress with long bell shaped sleeves. A purple shawl was wrapped around her and her hair was spread loose down her back in soft curls. For the first time in a long time, she noticed her mother was not wearing a crown on her head. She looked rather ordinary._

"_Good morning," Ifalna said._

"_Morning," Aerith replied._

"_May I sit?" Her mother asked politely._

_It was odd that her mother was asking. Her mother had free rein to do whatever she wanted. It was her palace, her kingdom after all. Regardless, Aerith nodded._

_Ifalna gently tucked her dress and sat delicately on the bed. Aerith noted how ladylike her mother was. Everything she did had such a dainty touch to it. Her mother patted a spot next to her bed. Aerith took the seat next to her._

"_These last few days have been stressful," Ifalna began. "You are not acting like yourself and perhaps I am to blame, partially."_

_Aerith frowned. Ifalna sighed and looked ahead of her._

"_I know this wasn't the idea you had and to be honest neither was it mine. However, I... know you will be a good queen Aerith."_

_Aerith looked at her mother and then watched her slip something from a hidden pocket in her dress. She took her daughter's hand and placed the item within. Aerith looked at the object and gasped. In her hand was a gold ring, with intricate details embedded within. At the top of the ring was a single white jewel._

"_Your grandmother gave that to me before I was married to your father." Ifalna explained. "It's engraved on the inside. Take a look."_

_Aerith peered at the inside of the ring and saw in tiny letters the words, "Love and Courage."_

_Ifalna looked at her precious daughter smiling. "I loved your father but it scared me to be married. It scared me even more that I would become queen. She gave this to me and told me that as long as I have love and courage in my heart I could do anything. She was right."_

"_You were terrified to be queen?" Aerith asked._

_Ifalna laughed, "Of course! I would have to make decision for better or worse for an entire kingdom. Of course your father did as well but the pressure I felt made me burst into tears. What if I were to lead this kingdom to it's doom? What if I made a mistake that cost people their lives? Your grandmother told me that nothing is ever easy and some choices will be hard to make."_

"_However...?" Aerith asked, waiting for her mother to continue._

"_I can only do the best that I can and as Queen my duty would always to do what is best for my people. Yet, as a mother I will always have a duty to you."_

_Ifalna hugged her child and Aerith felt her heart drop. The rude treatment she gave her mother and how kind her mother was being made her feel like an awful person._

"_I love you," Ifalna said. "No matter what. I'll see you at breakfast."_

_Aerith watched her mother go. Once she was gone Aerith looked at the ring. Love and courage rang in her head. She had the love of her friends helping her make this coat. Now all she needed was the courage to go through with the plan. Aerith took the ring and placed it on her right hand ring finger._

_When Aerith came down for breakfast, she found her mother now more properly dressed for a queen. Garbed in a purple gown and a flowing robe, Queen Ifalna looked every bit as regal as the crown on her head. Aerith took her usual seat until she noticed several empty chairs at the table._

"_Where is King Wiess?" she asked curiously._

"_Seems he is quite busy today and has taken breakfast in his quarters." Lazard said at the other side of the table._

"_Seems as his brother does not wish to eat with us, either," Buganhagen noted._

"_Well, King Weiss is after all a king," said Lazard. "He has his own kingdom to rule..."_

_Aerith looked down and gave herself a small smile. Finally, it would be a more relaxed morning. Perhaps, she would see less of King Weiss and his brother now that she set them up with a task. Maybe if she was lucky they would be unable to complete the dresses and King Weiss out of sheer embarrassment would leave her be. If only she thought as she ate._

_Aerith left the table and wandered the halls of her castle. The moogles would be sleeping until later and Red XIII as well. He needed his rest to regain his strength and heal from his injuries. Aerith wandered outside, needing to get out of the castle for a while and feel the sun on her face and the fresh air in her lungs._

_Aerith traversed the grounds. As she passed by servants, guards, or ladies and gentlemen of the court they greeted her kindly with a bow or a curtsy. Aerith smiled politely but inside she still felt as if she was suffocating. She needed to get out of the castle period. Outside the walls where she could feel free and there was one way to do it. She headed for the stables and sure enough she found the stable hand there cleaning out the stalls._

"_Excuse me," Aerith said. "Biggs, is it?"_

_Biggs jumped. Upon seeing the princess he bowed so low that Aerith was afraid he would hit the floor. She held up her hands._

"_Please, forgive me again my princess I did not see you." He begged._

_Aerith sighed. "Please, saddle my chocobo. I wish to go riding."_

"_Right away, my princess!" he said hurrying to retrieve the ornate saddle. _

_Biggs left the stall in a rush. Aerith shrugged and moved toward the stall holding her mount. She smiled bringing her hand to its beak. The bird made a soft chirp._

"_I'm glad you are well," she said to her bird. _

_The chocobo gave her a thoughtful look, almost if he sensed her unease. Aerith absently brought her head against the bird's own. The chocobo nuzzled her affectionately. A second or so later the door the stable flung open and Biggs was carrying the saddle._

"_Forgive me for taking so long, my princess." he insisted. "Sir Hewley was inquiring why I was taking your saddle."_

_Aerith should have known Angeal would have been around. After all, even if he was not standing right beside her he would be somewhere near by keeping and eye out. She was sure now he would be ready with his chocobo. Biggs began to saddle the bird, tightening the leather saddle with ornate decorations on it._

"_Allow me to lead it outside." he said politely. _

_Aerith nodded and he took the bird by the reins leading it to the courtyard. Aerith followed and sure enough Angeal was waiting with his mount at his side. Unlike her chocobo which was a vibrant gold color, Angeal's was a dull yellow. Angeal approached and gave a curt bow to his princess._

"_You should have announced your plans to me, my princess," Angeal said._

"_It was a... spur the moment idea," she said. "And I have been cooped up within these walls for too long. I might just snap again if I am kept within any longer."_

_Aerith took hold of the saddle of her bird intending to hoist herself up. However, Angeal knelt on one knee propping the other up for the princess to use to help herself up. Aerith felt odd using the bodyguard as a step stool but he insisted. She sat on the bird tucking her legs to one side. She nodded her head to Angeal and the two left the safety of the castle and the castle town to the grand field. _

_A breeze swept over her like a wave as she breathed in the scent of flowers and sweet grass. She smiled and as she opened her eyes to gaze into the open blue sky._

"_We shouldn't be long, my princess," Angeal warned. "Queen Ifalna requests that you join her for tea this afternoon with King Weiss."_

"_For once, Angeal, I wish you would allow me to indulge in these moments of freedom." Aerith sighed. "I only started to ride."_

"_I meant to inform you earlier, forgive me for forgetting." He bowed his head shamefully. "I know you are unhappy with the events."_

"_You're the only one who seems to notice or care," Aerith replied bitterly. "Yet, I will be marrying King Weiss once he completes my dresses."_

_Angeal looked forlorn. Aerith caught the look and wondered if he was worried about the unification of their kingdoms. While the council and her mother were more worried about other kingdoms preying on them, Aerith felt like she was the only one worried about the actual uniting. However, perhaps out of all the humans, Angeal was the only other one. It struck he as odd that he would think of these events. The princess never took the man as being stupid or foolhardy. He was quiet, calm, and levelheaded. Perhaps it came with age. Aerith wondered if he acted like Cissnei in his youth._

"_Shall we continue?" He suggested._

_"Let's take the scenic route," Aerith said. The scenic route being the longest path around the field._

"_As you command, my princess."_

_Aerith gently snapped the reins of her mount and they road off. As they road, Aerith felt nostalgia hit her. She remembered the days her father and her would go riding, when she was tiny and could not mount a bird without help or being seated with someone. She would sit in front of her father as they road together, of course they were always accompanied by guards but Aerith never paid them much heed. _

_Her father, she remembered him so well. Each detail of his face, the color of his hair, and the deep gentle eyes as if she had just seen him. She remembered the scent of spices that clung to him. Unlike her mother who smelled of lavender flowers because they were favorite. The riding through the field she remembered were always a joy, second to that of when they would dance together during the elaborate parties held from time to time at the castle. There she would be dressed so pretty and dance with her father. _

_The princess and her bodyguard came to a lake where her father would always take her. It was where the prettiest flowers grew. As a child she would gather bouquets for her mother and Ifalna would place them in her room. Her father would pick the prettiest of the flowers and place it in Aerith's hair, telling her flowers suited her better than crowns. Aerith agreed. Without thinking, she slipped off her mount and began to gather flowers. Angeal took the reins of the princess's mount and remained silent. His watchful eyes followed her like a hawk._

_Aerith seemed so lost in her thoughts of her father and of simpler times as she gathered flowers. She picked one flower after another. When she grasped a large white flower she gasped, dropping her collection. The princess looked at her finger and saw a small slit on the tip. A drop of blood dripped out from the wound. A second later, Angeal was her side looking at the cut._

"_It is small," The princess brushed it off. _

"_Even the smallest of wounds can become dangerous," Angeal said, his voice grave._

_Aerith frowned. "And here I simply wanted to gather some flowers for my room. Place them in my hair as father once did."_

_She laughed bitterly. Angeal let go of her finger and knelt down, finding a red flower that she had dropped. He snapped the rather large stem in half and boldly tucked it behind her ear. Aerith blinked in shock, opening her mouth to say something._

"_Sometimes," Angeal said softly, "I wish I could take away your burdens, my princess. I seen your mother suffer and now you do as well."_

_Aerith felt her heart thump. Perhaps Angeal did understand better than anyone but as a knight and a guard he had no place to say._

"_Thank you," Aerith said, smiling._

_The tender moment was interrupted though by the sound of snickering. The princess and her guard looked up to see none other than Rosso and Azul._

"_Well look at what we have here," Rosso said, mounted on a dull gray chocobo while Azul was on a ruddy looking bird. _

"_What business do you have here?" Aerith asked, immediately annoyed by their presence._

"_Our King does not require our presence and has given us leave," Rosso explained. "I didn't think it would mean we couldn't go for a ride in this kingdom."_

_Aerith noted both were armed. She wondered if they were simply always armed or were they up to no good. She believed the latter. She looked over at Angeal, whose face that was tender a moment ago had steeled itself. _

"_You are to remain unarmed," Aerith told the red-headed woman. The queen had previously banned Rosso from using her weapon._

_Rosso rolled her eyes. "And if I were to be attacked by a filthy beast out here?" She looked at Azul. "What if my poor arm was ripped off Azul? Then where would I be?"_

_The large man grunted. "In bed like that other guard... what was her name again? Cynthia? Cissy?"_

"_Cissnei," Aerith said, her voice cold like ice._

"_Oh, so that was her name?" Azul laughed. "Must have forgot because I too busy watching Rosso show her what a real warrior is like."_

_Rosso joined in on the laughter. Aerith glared at them. She opened her mouth to speak but Rosso cut her off._

"_However, I am curious to know why the princess's guard is placing flowers in her hair?" An evil glint was in her eye. "Is there something, going on here?"_

"_Oh I know what it is," Azul chipped in, grinning._

_The two were ignoring the princess and now looking at Angeal. The princess's guard was stone faced. No emotion in his eyes, completely stoic. Rosso slipped off her bird, landing gracefully. Azul did the same but landed hard on his feet. His bird squawked as if relieved to be free of his weight. _

"_Tell me, sir knight," Rosso asked in a mocking tone. "Didn't you take an oath of fealty?" _

"_I did," Angeal said, short to the point._

"_Does that include making advances toward a princess?" the red-haired woman hissed. "Tell us sir knight are you pining over your princess?" _

"_Is it because you can't have the queen mother so you hoped to have the princess instead?" Azul asked._

_Aerith looked in horror. She could not believe what these two were insinuating. Angeal was the most loyal knight and he would never sully his reputation as such. Aerith practically had to beg him to sit on her chocobo they day she became ill. The princess waited for his retort but Angeal remained silent._

_Rosso grinned. "He doesn't deny it, Azul."_

"_So it's true."_

"_ENOUGH!" snapped Aerith. "How dare you make false accusations in attempts to goad Angeal into fighting. I demand that you return to the castle this instant."_

_Rosso turned her eyes toward the princess. For a second Aerith could see a distasteful look in her eyes, as if she were insulted that Aerith ordered her. She tilted her head and smirked._

"_As you wish, princess." Rosso said. "Come Azul."_

_Azul stared at Angeal and then he whispered something to the princess's guard. The next thing Aerith knew Azul was sent sprawling to the ground. Aerith gasped out in shock, her hands going to her mouth._

**XXX**

"Hey, Red!" Yuffie called as Aerith entered the wash room. "Glad you could make it! There is a lot of washing to be done."

"The servants seem rather busy today," Aerith noted. She had noticed the palace was in a bustle.

Yuffie nodded, "It's because the prince's uncle is coming tomorrow. He wants to attend his nephew's birthday."

"Oh, yes, King Cid Highwind." She said, thoughtfully. "Is the king very particular or something? I already thought this palace was well kept."

Yuffie laughed. "Prince Cloud thinks so too. It's really his adviser Rufus who ordered everything to be spotless. Sometimes I think Rufus is more interested in ruling than his highness. Well, at least he likes bossing people around."

Aerith chuckled but remembered her mother and her advisers. They offered advice and Ifalna listened. Sometimes she would take it other times not but they brought in another point of view to issues. Even though Aerith did not like how they went about with her arranged marriage she knew they needed to protect the kingdom.

"I think he is trying to do his best for his highness," Aerith said. "It must be a stressful job."

"I suppose," said Yuffie scrubbing the clothes in the wash tub. "Hey, can you take those clean clothes upstairs before you start? They go to his Highness's room, the servants are probably in their now cleaning so you can just give it to them to put away."

Aerith looked over at a basket full of clean, pressed, and folded clothes. She nodded and grasped the handles of the basket, hoisted it up and left the washroom. She carried the basket up a winding set of stairs. As she walked, she noted the servants running by in rush, even more so than before. It almost seemed as if they were in a panic. Aerith wanted to inquire what everyone was doing when she bumped into someone.

"Ouch, watch where your going." A annoyed voice spoke out.

Aerith knew that voice. "Forgive me, Sir Reno."

"Oh it's you fur ball." he said flatly.

"Good day, My Lady," Rude said, who was next to Reno.

Aerith bowed her head. Rude seemed much more polite than his friend. Aerith wondered if it was genuine or if it was only because his prince commanded such politeness. Rude was normally very quiet and it did not make it easy for her to understand him or his intentions. Reno on the other hand was simple. He liked to tease her or anyone for that manner.

"What are you doing with the laundry, furs?" Reno asked. "Decided to finally wear normal clothes?"

"They are his highness's laundry." Aerith replied.

"I don't know if male clothing will look good on you." he smirked.

"I'll keep to my fur then," Aerith said drly.

Aerith went to leave but Reno stepped in her way. Aerith sighed. Tilting her head slightly to see him from beneath her hood.

"Please, I have to get these up to the prince."

"Not as if he is going to run around naked without a few shirts." Reno replied. "Why in such a hurry fur ball? Hoping to catch a glimpse of the prince?"

Aerith wished Reno would just leave her alone. Sometimes his teasing was just annoying.

"The only person who is going to see my nephew is me!" snapped a harsh voice.

Reno and Rude jumped and suddenly their faces became stern. They stood perfectly straight, chest up and shoulders back. Aerith peered between them to see a older man, dressed in blue and tan. His hair was very light blond and face beginning to age. On his chest was a pin with some insignia that Aerith was unsure exactly what it was. The man looked between Reno and Rude.

"Where the hell is my nephew?" He barked and then he spotted Aerith. "What the hell is that thing?"

He let out a curse word and Aerith winced. Behind the man were two other men who looked to be guards. Both were tall and intimidating, however, vastly different in looks. The tallest was a burly man who had to be over six and a half feet tall. His skin was dark and his eyes like chocolate. Aerith noted that one of his hands was missing and was replaced with a metal one. The second man was thinner but almost as tall as the first. His skin was ghostly pale with ebony hair that flowed to his back. His eyes were crimson like pools of blood. Aerith felt herself shrinking away.

"Good morning, your majesty," Reno and Rude said in unison.

"Don't give me that crap," snapped the man. "Where is my nephew and why the hell is there a giant rug walking in this castle?"

Rude spoke up, "She is a guest of your nephew, King Cid."

"My nephew is damn crazy," the king snapped. "You, rug, what's your name?"

Aerith bit her lip and spoke in a soft voice, "No name..."

"Who the hell doesn't have a name?" Cid asked.

"There you are, uncle." Came Cloud's voice from down the hall. "I thought you were arriving tomorrow?"

"No, I said I would be arriving today. Of course, when they saw my damn ship outside and Barret banging on the door, this place goes to hell and I can't get one servant to tell where the hell you are hiding."

Cloud stopped his approach mere steps from his uncle. Aerith gripped the basket tightly. Cid looked at his nephew with a harsh look. Aerith knew Cid was... interesting to say the least but was he judging Cloud? The way he looked seemed that he was displeased about something.

"Look at you, piece of crap!" Snapped Cid.

Aerith could not believe such things were coming out of a king's mouth. However, Cloud did not even seemed phased. Instead, he smiled.

"It's good to see you uncle." The prince said.

"Oh hell it's good to see you too, kid."

And for a moment the two hugged. Cid gave him a hearty thump on his back. The two laughed.

"You remember my guards, Vincent and Barret?" Cid said. "If you didn't I wouldn't be surprised those two are easy as hell to forget."

Cloud in a more polite tone responded, "I am honored by your presence Sir Vincent and Sir Barret. Thank you for protecting this old coot."

"Watch it boy!" Cid mockingly threatened. "I am older than you and if you misbehave your mother gave me permission to take you out and smack the hell out of you for being disrespectful. My sister, gods bless her soul, would never stand for your shit talk!"

"Or yours," Cloud countered.

The two laughed. Once the laughter subsided Cid asked, "Why do you have a rug walking around?"

Cloud looked over at Aerith, dressed in her furs. He smiled. "Uncle she is the lady you rescued me from death. She is my honored guest here for all time."

Cid arched and eyebrow toward her. "And you didn't ask for money?"

"I did it because it was the ri-"

Cid interrupted her, "Hell if I saved him, even if he is my nephew I would have asked for a bag of damn gold. Ah, whatever I am starving, damn it."

"Don't tell me your too old to remember where the dining hall is?" Cloud mused.

"Don't make me slap you right here." Cid said before laughing again. "Vincent, Barret let's go get some food."

Cloud ordered Reno and Rude to escort his uncle. Cloud needed to finish getting ready as he rushed out of his bed chambers before he was done putting on his more formal attire. However, the prince looked over at Aerith and smiled.

"Forgive my uncle, he is a bit peculiar." Cloud said. "My Lady if he offended you..."

"No, no my appearance is odd and I do not blame anyone who finds me curious."

"If anyone in the palace troubles you please do not hesitate to tell me and I will put a stop to it."

"No, my prince, I am fine."

Cloud looked skeptical. Aerith could tell he knew that people said cruel things about her. Being called a "rug" was one of the less cruel ones but to Aerith, King Cid seemed to speak his mind whether others liked it or not. Cloud noted the basket of clothes in her hands.

"I thank you for my clothes." he took them from her.

"Oh! Allow me to carry them!"

Cloud backed away before she could take the basket back. He smiled as he walked away. "And how would I, a noble and honorable man, would look if I let My Lady carry such a heavy item."

Aerith smiled and she felt her chest tighten.

"Oh! My Lady?" The prince suddenly called out. "My birthday is tomorrow. You are invited to attend."

A frown fell on Aerith's face as she waved good bye to the prince.

**XXX**

Aerith looked out the window longingly. She watched as the coaches and carriages brought all the people who would be attending Prince Cloud's party. It reminded her of the parties she used to go when she was home. They were extravagant and fun. It was one of the things Aerith always looked forward to. She lets out a sigh as she hears a soft melody beginning to play. It brought back memories before her father died and she would dance with him.

Nostalgia filled the young girl as she did a twirl, her coat spinning through the air to reveal the simple pink dress beneath. She closed her eyes imagining she was back home in a time when she was the most happy. She danced with an imaginary partner around her room. As she did the moogles crept into her room from the window. They looked at her in confusion.

"What are doing?" asked Mog.

Aerith jumped and let out a scream. The moogles all swooped back in shock from her scream. When she calmed down she glared at them.

"Why did you scare me?" she asked, feeling her heart still racing.

"We didn't mean to," Mog responded. "But what's with you? Why are you dancing around your room?"

Aerith sighed and sat at the windowsill. The moogles landed next to her, crowding the windowsill. They noticed now the people coming into the palace.

"A party?" Cosmog asked.

"It's the prince's birthday." The fur clad lady responded.

"Do you want to go to the party?" asked Moglin.

"I'm just feeling homesick," she answered.

"Why not go?" Mog asked. "The prince would not mind."

Aerith laughed. "Oh yes, and have everyone in their fancy attire staring at me as I stick out. No, thank you. I do not need that type of attention."

Cosmog was munching on a kupo nut. He looked up at her. "Why not just go without the fur on?"

"Are you serious?" Aerith asked. "Do you know what will happen if I go down there? Someone will spot me and next thing you know my mother and King Weiss are banging on the castle doors to find me."

"Yes, do you want the princess to get captured?" Moglin asked, hands on her hips.

Cosmog shrugged as he ate. "Not as if any of them ever met Aerith though. You said yourself you never even seen Prince Cloud until you found him in the woods."

Cosmog ate his nut and sighed contently. Moglin, Mog, and Aerith looked at him thoughtfully. The urge to go to the ball even for a moment was tempting.

"Just go princess," Mog said, agreeing with Cosmog. "You have been under that fur for so long. You need to get out more."

"I don't have a dress to wear," Aerith reasoned.

Moglin flew from her spot and under the bed. She pulled out the princess's satchel. She opened it and looked inside.

"What are you doing?" Aerith asked getting up.

"You have three perfectly good dresses in here," Moglin said.

Within the satchel were the three dresses. The same three dresses that Aerith had used to buy herself time until the garment of fur was complete. She had intended to sell them for money but never got the chance to. Instead , she held onto them.

Aerith grabbed the satchel. "Absolutely not! I was going to sell these for money."

"What would be the point now?" Moglin asked. "You live here and the prince would give you anything. You are his heroine."

"Oh, come on Aerith," Mog urged. "You want to go and it be perfect. No one will probably even realize you are a princess. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to see Prince Cloud as the real you instead of "Lady" or whatever?"

Aerith felt a tug at her heartstrings. Prince Cloud had treated her with such kindness and was grateful for her. The servants were not all mean but she knew what they called her. They called her "Red fur," "Creature," among other things. It would be nice to be able to see him without having to peer from under a hood all the time. The sound of music began to echo louder in her ears. Gently, Aerith pulled the hood from off her head. The moogles began to smile.

"I think I need help getting ready," Aerith said.

"No, problem!" The moogles called out.

Moglin pulled out one of the dresses. The red one that was embroidered with rubies. The fur cloak dropped to the floor. Moglin shooed the boys out of the room for the princess could change. Aerith stripped from the plain pink dress and into the one of rubies. It was soft and fell of her curves beautifully. It reached the floor but the dress felt heavy wit the rubies. The boys returned and gawked in awe. It had been so long since they have seen their friend in a gown. Moglin undid he hair and began to style it. Cosmog found the matching shoes in the bag. He carefully shined them up along with her mother's ring.

Moglin styled Aerith's hair so that it was half up and down. When she was done she flew back and admired her work. Cosmog helped put the shoes on her feet and even placed the ring on her finger. Aerith spun around when it was all said and done to give the moogles a good look. Mog watched thoughtfully and then flew out the window. When he returned her was holding a red flower in his hand.

"One more thing to make it complete." he said. "It's not a crown but I think it will suit you."

He laced the flower in her hair and it sat on her right side just above her ear. Aerith smiled and thanked her moogle friends.

"When I'm finished," she said, "I promise to make some kupo nut soup!"

The moogles cheered.

In the ballroom, Cloud was watching the guests dance and mingle with one another. He was enjoying himself but he did not feel like mingling with them himself. He sat on his throne, on one side of him was a woman with raven hair. Her name was Tifa. On the other side was Zack. His other guards were scattered around the room.

"You look like you are having a good time," Zack whispered jokingly.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "It's a birthday party for me. I wasn't planning on having such an elaborate party but Rufus insisted on it."

"Well, why not ask one of those..." Zack eyes watched as a beautiful girl passed by, "lovely young ladies to dance."

Tifa let out a noise of disgust. Zack flashed her a grin causing Tifa turned her head from him.

"I'm sure any of them would be interested in dancing with you." He continued.

"Oh, for certain but that's because I have a crown on my head." He nodded his head toward a group of ladies who were nearby. All of them were intently watching the prince, hoping he would step down from his throne and come to to them.

"They look eager to talk with you." Zack noticed.

"I think I am safe up here where they can't touch me," Cloud insisted.

Tifa smirked, "You would think they were hungry dogs waiting for a piece of meat, _you_, to be thrown to them."

Cloud shuddered. "If I get up and ask one to dance it would be an endless line of women."

Zack frowned, "You make it sound like a bad thing..."

Another beautiful young woman passed by. Zack was clearly gawking at her and Tifa was half tempted to smack the back of his head for it. However, hearing her prince sigh, she turned her attention to him.

"It wouldn't be so bad if these women weren't after my crown," Cloud lamented, "and don't tell me they aren't Zack because once my coronation occurs it will be expected I am going to choose someone to marry. I'm sure by tomorrow Rufus is going to have a list of girls waiting for me."

"Again, you make it sound like having girls wanting you a bad thing." Zack said.

Cloud rolled his eyes and this time Tifa did smack Zack. Zack let out a "ouch" as he rubbed the stinging spot.

"Prince Cloud," Tifa said gently, "You should at least enjoy your birthday."

Cloud began to slouch in his throne. This day could not drag on any longer. He longed to be anywhere but here. He could see his uncle was enjoying himself, talking to several other highborn people. His bodyguard, Barret at his side. Where Vincent was, he had no clue. Cloud was surprised no one tried to talk to his uncle and get him to dance. He was single and still considered young. He was also a good looking man. Perhaps it was Barret that kept the women away. The way he eyed everyone suspiciously and the sheer fact that he was tall and heavily built would intimidate anyone.

Cloud sighed and slouch more in his seat when he noticed Rufus was giving him a sharp look. The prince inwardly groaned.

"Maybe you should ask someone to dance instead of sitting. It will make the time go by faster." Tifa said. "I'm sure one of the girls are pleasant."

"Yeah," Zack agreed with Tifa. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his spot. "You have to talk to them and get to know them. Otherwise you may miss out on a great girl. What are you expecting? Some girl to appear out of thin air? Maybe if you pray to the goddess hard enough she can send you the perfect girl."

Cloud looked over the crowd when something caught his eye at the top of the grand staircase.

"Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith," The male bodyguard said. "Right my prince?"

Zack opened his eyes and found Prince Cloud had left his throne. His eyes darted around until he saw Cloud was traveling down the length of the ballroom toward the grand staircase. His eyes traveled toward the top of the stairs where a woman in a red dress stood. He stared in wonder. The light hit her dress, causing the rubies embroidered into it shimmer. Her pale skin seemed to glow, making her look ethereal.

"Who is that?" Zack asked.

Tifa was also staring in awe. "A girl who appeared out of thin air."

Zack gasped and then looked to the sky as if looking for someone. "What about me? Send me someone!"

Tifa looked at him and shook her head in disgust.

The sea of people parted for the prince. However, they were also in awe as this mysterious woman descended the stairs, carefully holding her dress to keep herself from tripping. Aerith spotted Cloud looking at her. A faint blush appeared on her face but her heart was racing. When she neared the bottom, Cloud brought his hand up for her to take. He looked every bit regal and handsome as ever. Aerith carefully took it and for first time she touched him without her leather glove on. His hand was incredibly warm.

Cloud helped her the rest of the way down the steps and when she was on the floor her she gave him a graceful curtsy. It was a perfect one too, straight back and all. Only a highborn woman would know how. When she stood her eyes shyly lifted up to him. Cloud's eyes met hers and he felt himself holding his breath. Her eyes were deep emerald that seemed to sparkle.

Aerith could not be more happy. She gave him a smile. Cloud began to smile himself.

"He-hello," he said, nervously.

Aerith let out a soft laugh, "Good evening your majesty."

He was at a loss for words. Her voice was sweet like honey and her smile made his stomach knot. Any sense he had or thought in his head was gone. Finally, he mustered whatever courage he had in him and asked her the only thing he could think.

"May I have this dance?"

Aerith smiled, "Yes, your highness."

From across the room Zack stood there smirking. "He looks like he is going to vomit."

Tifa nodded, "I can't believe he is going to dance."

Suddenly, Reno and Rude were next to them, staring in utter amazement.

"You think the it'll be okay?" Reno asked.

"He's just dancing, I dont think she is an assassin," Tifa said.

"I'm not talking about her killing the prince," Reno said. "I think every other girl in this room is going to rip her hair out."

The four bodyguards look at one another.

"Let's just keep a close eye so the prince doesn't get mobbed by the girls after they finish," Tifa suggested.

"I think that's our best bet," Rude said.

"I'll coordinate with Tseng to keep them at bay," Reno added.

Cloud led Aerith out onto the dance floor. For a moment, Cloud was sure he had forgotten how to dance. He took a deep breath and placed one hand on her waist. Aerith took a deep breath as well. She never imagined she would be this close to Cloud. Even though they spoke many times, there was a clear distance between them. Aerith had made sure of that but for tonight there would be no barrier.

The music played and Cloud led her across the floor. Several couples resumed dancing while others watched with much curiosity. As Aerith danced, her dress caught the lights. It shimmered and look like tiny flames dancing over her.

"You dance well," Cloud whispered to her as they moved across the floor. It was true she was light on her feet, as if she was flying.

"Thank you," Aerith replied, "you as well."

Cloud chuckled. Aerith raised and eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." Cloud did not want her to know that she had made him forget how. He changed the subject.

"Your dress, I have never seen anything like it."

"It was made for me," Aerith responded but he did not catch the hint of sadness in her voice.

Cloud found himself gazing at her body. In doing so he misstep and he fell slightly. Aerith caught him and Cloud looked down embarrassed.

"Are you all right?" Aerith asked a worried expression on her face.

Cloud nodded and they continued to dance. He caught Zack's face who was grinning widely. He wished Tifa would smack him again. However, his dance partner seemed oblivious to his embarrassment. She was smiling, enjoying the dance. It made the prince feel at ease.

As they danced the moogles had sneaked into the ballroom. They were curious to see their friend's progress. It was easy to spot her. Aerith's dress stuck out like a sore thumb. Most of the guests wore blues, greens, or shades of purple. Cloud himself was dressed in a dark navy suit. The two looked so cute together and it made Moglin gush. She thought it was romantic. Her two companions felt like gagging. It was too cute for them.

When the song ended another one soon started. Cloud refused to let her hand go. This surprised Aerith. She was certain it would be one dance with him. Cloud smiled at her.

"May I... have another dance?" He asked, nervously gulping.

Aerith was sure he was being polite asking her dance but her heart swelled when he wanted another.

"As many as you wish your majesty." In truth, it would be bad manners to deny the request of the royal while in their kingdom. Even so, Aerith would not want to.

Cloud held her close, his voice whispering in ear. "I might not stop dancing with you then."

Aerith's face flushed. A small smile spread across Cloud's lips. Aerith felt her heart flutter as she looked down. Cloud pulled her closer to him. The two continued.

"Tell me, my lady where did you learn to dance to well?"

"I always used to dance with my father. My first dance at any occasion was reserved for him."

"Your father was a good teacher." Cloud noted. "Is he hear as well?"

Aerith looked crestfallen.

Cloud noticed the look. "Is something wrong?"

"My father is no longer among us. It sometimes does not feel real that he is gone even though it has been a long time."

"Forgive me," Cloud apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You had no idea."

She smiled at Cloud. He felt better seeing that smile.

"My parents are no longer among us as well," Cloud said. "I should have been more thoughtful."

"You are, your majesty, please think no more of it." Aerith said.

The two danced and chatted song after song. Cloud had never felt more comfortable with someone he just met. He did not even notice eyes on him. Aerith did not either. Eyes of envy had been watching her and many of the single women wanted their turn to dance. However, Cloud wanted to dance each song with her.

"You know what is strange," the prince said during a dance.

"Hmm?" Aerith asked.

"I feel as if I know you already," Cloud said. "Have we met before?"

Aerith wanted to say yes more than anything. It was "My Lady," or "Furs" or "Red" who knew the prince, not Aerith. She said instead, "No, I'm sure I would have remembered."

"Are you sure? Then how is it that I find myself so easy to talk to you?" The prince questioned.

"Strange," Aerith responded. "I feel the same way."

A small smile spread across his lips. He spun Aerith around, and the dress twirled, flickering like flames. People were staring at them. The moogles were watching happily, Moglin looking dreamily at them.

During one of their songs Cloud realized he did not actually know who this girl was exactly. He knew all those who were supposed to attend his birthday party. He tried to think of who she was or possibly who she was related to but nothing came to mind.

"I thought I knew every royal or lady coming tonight. Are you a guest of someone?"

Aerith blushed, "No... I..."

Aerith then realized she was actually an uninvited guest. A sudden fear washed over her. What if she was arrested for coming here? What if she was simply thrown out? She needed to leave. She needed to get back to her room and get back into her cloak. During the next turn she pulled away from Cloud. He looked after her in shocked as he watched her slip through the crowd.

The prince was stunned for a second or two. Unsure what just happened. Did he say something wrong?

"Wait!" he called out.

Aerith heard his call but she did not turn around. Cloud was on pursuit. From above the moogles saw the situation unfolding. It looked as if things were going to get bad. In fear the little creatures became alert.

"We better help her," Mog said.

The other two nodded and they flew off. Aerith flew through the doorways. She needed to lose Cloud before she could return to her room. She heard him call to her again and when he appeared around the corner she began to run. Cloud spotted the red dress and hurried after her when he felt something trip him up. Cloud landed with a loud thump. Cosmog flew back into the air to rejoin his friends. He had used his body to trip the prince. The moogles snickered before hurrying away before they were spotted.

Cloud looked up and saw that the girl was gone. He got up from the ground. He ran around the corner and tried to spot her but she had truly gone. It was as if she vanished. Cloud slumped his shoulders, confusion filled his head. Who was that girl? Why did she leave so suddenly. Why didn't he ask her name? He looked down to the ground dejected when he spotted something. On the ground was a rose. Was it the one the girl wore in her hair? Cloud was sure it was because why would a rose just be sitting here. He sighed, reached down, and held the rose close to him.

"Please come back..." he whispered.

Next thing he knew he found Zack, Tifa, Tseng and his other guards coming down the hall.

"Your highness!" Tseng called. "What happened?"

Cloud looked at them and shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Are you okay?" Zack asked. "Where did the girl go?"

Cloud shrugged still clutching the rose.

"Should we go find her?" Rude asked.

"Of course you idiots should go look for her!" a voice snapped.

The guards looked back to see King Cid walking toward them. He looked at them sharply and said, "Well? Did I stutter? GO!"

The guards scattered. Cid looked at his nephew who was still looking lost.

"What the hell was that?" The king spat.

"What was what?" Cloud asked.

"You FINALLY meet a normal girl and you let her get away?" Cid snapped. "Damn it, how the hell are you ever going to get married?"

Rufus appeared now, "I ask the same question every day."

"But you're not even married..." Cloud said, staring off into the distance.

"Shut the hell up," Cid retorted but his nephew ignored him.

Rufus sighed, "And I finally thought he was making progress. Do you even know her name? That way I can get her back here and get you two married. I swear it be easier than trying to pick someone for you... you are impossible with women."

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know her name..."

The prince then walked off in a daze leaving his uncle and adviser alone. The King and Rufus looked at one another in disbelief.

"Who the hell does not ask someone their damn name?" Cid cursed.

Rufus sighed rubbing his face in frustration. "Your nephew apparently."

Back up in her room, Aerith closed the door and pressed her body against the door. She took several deep breaths before sinking to the floor. A moment or two later the moogles flew into the room.

"What happened?" Mog asked, floating down to her.

"I had the most amazing time of my life," Aerith said absentmindedly.

Moglin gushed finding it adorable.

"But why did you leave?" Cosmog asked.

The question broke Aerith from her trance like state. She frowned.

"He asked where I was from..." she explained. "He wanted to know who I was with and how he did not know me. How was I going to explain that I was there uninvited?"

"I don't think he would have minded," Moglin dreamily said. "I think he enjoyed dancing with you too."

Aerith smiled at that. She stood up and spun around in a circle grabbing Cosmog in the process. She twirled around with him dancing with the plump moogle. Cosmog gasped as he was spinning and when Aerith let go he floated to the ground feeling dizzy. The princess fell onto her bed, landing on her fur cloak. She sighed happily as a fit of giggles erupted from her.

"I think someone is in love," Moglin said with a grin.

Cosmog looked up at her, "Who?"

Moglin smacked her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. Mog laughed. Aerith did not hear the discussion between her friends. She was too busy thinking about Cloud.

"Oh man, after all that work I am super hungry," Mog said.

Aerith sat up. "You know, me too."

"Do you think we could have..." Cosmog trailed off.

"Soup?" she suggested.

The moogles all looked hopeful. Aerith grabbed her red cloak a smile on her face. "I owe you some kupo nut soup. I'm sure I can make us each a big bowl."

The moogles cheered, flying around the room. After a quick change, Aerith was dressed in her cloak. She made her way down to the kitchen where she found only the head cook still in the kitchen. After asking for a place to cook he relented by giving her a small corner in the back kitchen and only if she would clean it afterward. At the moment now the cooks were taking their meal upstairs to the guests.

Aerith gathered ingredients and when the cook left the moogles stealthily entered into the kitchen. Together the four began to make their soup. Soon after the delicious nutty aroma began to fill their noses. Cosmog hovered closely over the pot half tempted to reach in to slurp up the contents.

"Oh! It smells so good," Moglin said. "Is it ready?"

"Almost," Aerith said stirring the pot. Aerith brought up a spoonful of the contents and gentle puffed out some air to cool it. Smiling, she held it out to Cosmog. He gasped, and went to taste when the sound of shuffling was heard from the other side of the kitchen.

"Is someone here?" a familiar voice called out.

"The prince..." Aerith whispered, her eyes widened.

Mog and Moglin swooped down under a table when they noticed Cosmog still eager to taste the soup. The two flew back up and grabbed the moogle by his arms and forcefully dragged him under the counter.

"No, my soup!" he cried before Mog covered his mouth with his paw.

Seconds later, Prince Cloud appeared from around the corner. He looked shocked to find "Furs" here rather than some cook. He smiled gently at her.

"Good evening, My Lady," he said.

"Good evening, your highness," Aerith replied.

Aerith could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She stared at the prince from under her hood to see him still looking every bit regal as he did when they danced. However, her eyes caught the rose in the breast pocket of his suit. Her heart somersaulted in her chest. It was the flower from her hair, she was sure of it. Why else would he seemingly now be carrying a flower when he had not?

"I am surprised to see you here," Cloud said. "I was sure that the cooks did not want you helping in the kitchen."

"You know about that?" Aerith asked.

Cloud smiled. "I know everything that goes around in my palace. I know you help Yuffie do laundry. She told me you were desperate to find some way to repay my kindness."

The prince laughed before taking a deep breath. "You know my bringing you here was to repay you for your kindness and still you do more for me."

Aerith shook her head. "No, you took me in and gave me a place to live. I will always be in your debt."

Sighing the prince leaned against the wall. "I guess we are forever in the others debt then?"

"It seems so," Aerith laughed. "But I must ask, your highness, why are you here? You're birthday is still being celebrated."

Cloud nodded. "I know I just... can't seem to be bring myself to return at the moment."

He absentmindedly touched the rose tucked in his pocket. Aerith bit her lip. When she heard the soup next to her bubbling.

"Oh!" She quickly removed it from the fire. Yet, the pot proved heavier and all of a sudden she found herself losing her grip on the handle. Cloud, upon seeing her struggle, quickly moved to help her. His hand brushed along her gloved hands before stabilizing the pot and placing it on the counter. For a second, Aerith looked at her gloved hands as she remembered the prince's touch on her hand. That warm feeling she could not feel with the glove on. She backed away from the prince.

"I am sorry for being so clumsy." she said.

"Is that... that soup you made before?" he asked, excitement in his voice.

Aerith nodded.

"Please send me a bowl up to the dining hall. To be honest I've actually been craving a bowl of that soup." The prince chuckled. "Where did you learn to make such a thing?"

"A few friends who have particular tastes." Aerith said.

"Then you need to teach the cooks how to make this soup. None of the cooks seems to be able to make such a delicacy."

"If the prince wants I can make the soup anytime he wishes. It would be another way I can repay you."

"Now, you are tempting me, My Lady." Cloud mused. "I might take this whole pot and ask for three more for later."

Aerith laughed, "Then the whole pot is yours."

Under the table, Mog and Moglin were tightly holding onto Cosmog, both their hands clamped on his mouth. He was crying, desperately hoping that Aerith would not give him the whole pot. However, the three could hear them still talking.

"No, just a bowl will suffice," Cloud said before sighing. "I should return to my party though before Rufus shows up to drag me away. Good night, My Lady, and thank you for the soup."

Aerith watched him go before calling out, "Good night..."

When he was gone the moogles flew out from under the table. Aerith watched him go and let out a sad sigh.

"Are you okay?" Mog asked.

"The soup is done," Aerith replied, in a daze.


	9. Chapter 9

The Lady in Red Fur

Chapter 9

"No sign of the lady, my prince," said Tseng. "We searched all night and all morning. Every inch of the castle, the grounds, and even the town was searched. It was as if she simply vanished."

Cloud sighed miserably. His birthday party had ended late last night and he had no choice but to remain and entertain his guests less he snub someone. The only thing that made that night worth his time was the dance with a lovely lady dressed in rubies and a humble bowl of soup. He touched the flower tucked in his breast pocket. The prince had not slept or changed from his birthday attire. He hoped that his guards would have located the mysterious lady.

"I am deeply sorry," Tseng apologized with a bow.

Cloud nodded and said, "You did your best. Go take your leave and rest."

Cloud left and Tseng watched him go. When his prince was away he turned and went into the hall where the other guards were waiting. Zack was leaning on a wall, yawning, Reno and Rude were chatting with each other, like always. Tifa looked sleepy but tried her best to not yawn. She spotted Tseng first. Also, in the room was Rufus. He was the only one who looked as if has slept. He was dressed in a fresh outfit, in white and light gray.

"Is the prince well?" Tifa asked.

"He had not slept." Tseng answered.

"Neither did we," Reno growled. "We were sent on a wild goose chase."

"Reno!" The other guards snapped.

"This is most unfortunate," Rufus grumbled. "Now I have to go and make a list of eligible women for his highness to marry."

The guards looked at Rufus as if he was insane. He ignored their looks and mentally began naming off girls he knew off the top of his head that the prince could marry.

Elsewhere, Aerith was heading for the dining hall. By now the royals and such would have finished and Aerith could take her fill without offending anyone with her appearance. She entered the hall and saw the buffet table still filled with delicious looking food. Fresh sliced bread, meats, vegetables, and fruits. Aerith leaned over to take some of the bread when a voice growled at her from the table.

"A rug is eating from the royal table?"

Aerith looked up to see King Cid at the head of the table. However, what was really odd was that his guards were sitting on either side. Both had plates full of food and goblets filled with drink.

"Forgive me your highness," Aerith said. "I thought everyone had gone and..."

"I don't care," he snapped. "Get your food and sit down."

"Your highness?" Aerith asked, confused.

"Did I stutter? I said get your food and sit down."

Aerith grabbed the bread she was eyeing and began to head for the table. Cid held up his hand.

"Stop pretending to be a lady," the king snapped. "You're what a..."

"Hermit," Barret said. "She is a hermit found by your nephew while on a hunt."

"How did you know?" Aerith asked.

"You think someone wasn't going to mention you to me? They act is if I gave a sh-"

"My king," Vincent said softly. "Regardless she is a lady."

"SHIT!" Cid finished. "I don't care what my nephew does as long as he isn't some power hungry whore monger."

"You don't care what he does?" Aerith asked, flinching as his words.

Cid shrugged picking up a goblet. He drank deeply and then nodded his head to the table. "Grab and eat. I'm tired of these "ladies of the court" starving themselves so they can have the waist the size of a toothpick."

Aerith gathered a good amount of food. She did not think she would eat this much but she took enough to keep Cid from anymore anger. He then nodded his head to a seat at the table. Aerith did not know which seat so she took one a seat away from Barret. She began with her bread.

"So you're a guest in my nephew's palace" King Cid asked.

Aerith nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

"You're awfully polite for a hermit." he noted. "Don't you agree?"

Vincent answered, "Yes, your highness."

Barret concurred, "Very polite."

He eyed her and Aerith bowed her head. She swallowed some bread she was chewing.

"I am polite unless I want to see myself being thrown out of the castle." Aerith replied.

"HA!" Cid laughed. "You could shit on the palace floor and my nephew would still invite you to this table and eat."

Aerith's face went red and she was glad for the hood over her. Barret and Vincent did not even stir at the comment. They must have been immune to his comments. Yet, she felt odd. Not only did his comments bother her but why would he want her to sit at the table.

"Do you disapprove of me here?" asked Aerith.

Cid grunted. "If I disapproved of you here I would have had Vincent throw you out. I rather have some hermit sitting here instead of some ass-kissing highborn."

Aerith smirked. Cid grinned in response.

"You know about how much they kiss the butt of a royal don't you?" he asked.

"I've seen a lot..." Aerith said vaguely.

"The ladies are the worst. They would tell me I am the most handsome man in the world just to get me to favor them. Not many people are honest. I wish more people would be honest. At least then I wouldn't have to listen to such shit coming out of their mouths."

Aerith let out a sigh. "There isn't a single lady who tells you the truth?"

"There is one," Barret said suddenly.

"Shut up," Cid snapped.

Aerith looked curious. He gave a sharp look to his guard. Cid turned back to Aerith, looking irritable.

"One girl," he growled. "She is a hell of a lot younger than me but she speaks her mind. Why I put her on my council."

Aerith looked surprised. Cloud spoke his mind to his uncle, clearly, perhaps that is why they had a good relationship. Aerith wondered if this girl he was talking about was special to him. The red fur girl relaxed and soon the conversation became pleasant. Aerith listened to Cid talk and she answered. Soon she realized she had eaten her entire plate of food as Cid finished his own plate. He stood up and pushed his chair back. He looked over at the fur clad girl and grunted.

"You, Rug, I like you." he said. "If you ever stop gawking at my nephew and get bored of him come to my kingdom. I could use someone interesting to talk to."

Aerith blushed.

Vincent cleared his throat, "Shall I announce to your nephew of our departure?"

"Well, I guess I should make a formal good bye to that damn kid." Cid huffed.

"Have a safe trip my lord," Aerith told the king. "You and your companions."

Cid smirked, "I'm sure I'll see you again for my nephew's coronation. Not that I want to be here at this place. The wine is bad and the food is shit."

Barret laughed, "You're drinking tea not wine."

"No wonder it tastes like shit."

The King and his companions laughed. Aerith tried not to but found herself laughing with them.

A few days after King Cid took his leave, Aerith was on her way to find Yuffie to help with the chores. Of course, now there seemed to be more loads of clothes and linens that needed to be washed and pressed. Aerith did not mind the work. Yuffie was eternally grateful for the help.

"So how has your training going? Have you improved?" Aerith asked the younger girl.

"Oh! Definitely," Yuffie said, her voice rising with excitement. "Elena was helping me the other day. She helped me improve my aim with a shuriken! She knows how to use many different weapons. Oh my gosh she is so amazing!"

Aerith laughed. "It sounds wonderful. Perhaps I can watch you train sometime?"

"Absolutely! Maybe Elena will show you how to fight. That way you can defend the prince like me someday!"

"Uh..." Aerith said hesitantly. "I am not one for weapons, really."

"But Red!" Yuffie whined.

Aerith had never held a weapon in her life and it frightened her. What if she hurt herself.

"Well, if you don't want to train then I guess I can protect you," Yuffie said, puffing out her chest. She then went and jabbed the air making small "HA" noises as she hit an invisible opponent.

Aerith laughed. "You'll have to protect the prince though."

"I have to protect everyone! It's a job of a guard, ya know?" Yuffie grinned. "And protecting my friend is also my job!"

Aerith smiled, "Thanks, Yuffie, it means a lot."

After doing the chores, Yuffie practically dragged Aerith to the training grounds. The grounds were littered with knights, soldiers, and others practicing sparring. The sounds of arrows whizzing into targets, swords clanking against one another, and the grunting of a occasional person getting hit could be heard. Yuffie scanned the area and finally spotted a petite looking girl with short blond-hair. Elena, although short, was taller than both Yuffie and Aerith. She wore a standard navy uniform with the kingdom's seal pinned to her chest.

"Elena!" Yuffie called.

Elena arched her eyebrow, not at Yuffie but the red creature in tow. Aerith could not remember actually meeting Elena but she was sure the woman had seen or at the very least heard of a the "creature in red fur."

"Finish your chores?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Yuffie's chipper response came. "And I brought my friend a long to watch."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, really?"

Elena eyed Aerith who kept her head bow. The woman circled around Aerith. She made several "hm" sounds as she studied her carefully.

Elena shrugged. "You are an odd thing..."

Yuffie puffed her cheeks in anger, "Elena she is my friend!"

The blond-haired girl looked surprised, "Oh... I'm sorry."

Aerith shook her head. "It's okay, I am used to it. Really!"

Elena blushed in embarrassment and looked over at Yuffie to change the subject. "Shall we begin?"

Yuffie nodded. The two women took stances. Yuffie put up her fists and Elena followed suit. The two began circling each other. Aerith felt uneasy watching them.

"Ready, kid?" Elena smirked.

"Always!" Yuffie grinned.

Elena started off reading her attack. She lunged at Yuffie, her arms swinging to hit her. Yuffie blocked, stepping backwards to give herself room to mount an offense. Aerith watched, wringing her hands. She bit down on her lower lip. Elena parried Yuffie's own attacks and then smacked her side. Yuffie grunted. Elena brought her fist down hard knocking Yuffie on her butt.

"You keep your left side open," Snapped Elena. "I'm not going to always going to go easy on you."

Yuffie grimaced. "I know, I know."

Aerith moved away. "I'm sorry Yuffie... I have to go."

Yuffie got up. "Oh... okay Red."

As Aerith ran off Elena looked at her pupil. "What's wrong with her?"

Yuffie shrugged, "I don't know."

Aerith hurried inside, wrapping her arms around her. She stopped momentarily leaning against the wall. Memories of Cissnei filled her. She wondered if she recovered. She did not see her after the incident and the young woman wondered if she would ever see her again. Rubbing her face, Aerith wanted to go back to her room. As she turned the corner she felt her legs hit something. Aerith let out a cry as she tumbled down to the ground.

A groan escaped the young woman, followed by another groan that came from someone else. Aerith crawled into a sitting position and looked back to see what she tripped on. It was a cat with black and white fur, wearing gloves and a cape.

"Oh my goodness," Aerith cried. "Are you hurt kitty?"

"Only my back," he muttered rolling over. He opened his eyes and looked shocked. "What the heck are ya?"

Aerith sighed and said, "A girl."

"You look like a..."

"Giant walking rug? A creature?" She suggested.

"Well, you said it not me."

Aerith srolled her eyes and got up. The little cat hopped up, landing on his feet. He stood straight up and lifted his paw up.

"I am Cait Sith," he introduced.

"No, name," Aerith said taking his paw to shake. "But you can call me whatever you want. Everyone else does."

"Well then, Miss Fur, maybe you can help me then." Cait Sith said. "I am looking for someone of great importance."

"Unfortunately, I am not sure where exactly Prince Cloud is at the moment." Aerith said

Cait Sith rubbed his chin. "Well, that wasn't exactly what I... never mind, I guess the throne room would be a good place to look. Would it be much trouble to take me there?"

Aerith nodded. "Follow me."

The little cat walked in step with her. Aerith did not find him odd. After all, she spoke to talking moogles and a large red beast. The cat had a smile on his face as he walked. Aertih held her hood closer to her, hoping her would not look up and be able to see her face under the hood.

"So is the prince a kind man?" Cait Sith inquired. "I heard he is young and ruthless."

"Where did you hear that?" Aerith asked, appalled by the accusation.

"Rumors, lassie," he explained. "How else could a young prince come to the throne?"

"Those are lies!" Aerith stated firmly. "Prince Cloud is a good prince and I believe he will make a fine king when the time comes."

"Oh do you?" Cait Sith said, scratching his chin. "Why do you have such a high opinion of him?"

"He showed me great kindness."

"Why would he show a hermit like you kindness?"

"I saved his life and he saved me from living out in the forest in winter."

"Oh, so he owed you?" The cat said skeptically. "Does that sound kind to you?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions and still persist on thinking the prince is a cruel man?" Aerith asked. "Why don't you see him for yourself and form your own opinion?"

"Someone can act kind but then be shown to not be so kind," Cait Sith stated. "I value the opinion of those who are not a royal."

"Why do you care if the prince is kind or not?" The princess questioned suspiciously.

Caith Sith grinned. "How else will I offer my allegiance to someone?"

The two arrived in the throne room where Cloud was preparing to take the throne and listen to his kingdom's people issues. Zack nudged the prince to get his attention. Cloud smiled.

"My Lady," he said kindly. "Is there something troubling you?"

"Not at all, your highness, I just wanted to..."

Cait Sith interrupted, "Introduce me to you. I am Cait Sith. I am here in hopes to offer my allegiance to you good prince."

"We have a rug walking around and now a talking cat?" Reno said. "What next a chocobo? A moogle?"

Cloud looked back at Reno with a glare. Aerith rolled her eyes and said, "Just because you never seen one doesn't meant they don't exist."

"Then how would you know?" Zack asked, honestly.

"Maybe she is a moogle!" Reno laughed.

Cloud's glare burned. Tifa sighed and slapped Reno causing him to yelp. Cloud shook his head and turned to Aerith.

"I apologize, My Lady." Cloud insisted.

"Excuse me," Caith Sith huffed. "I am here representing my leader."

Cloud looked at him. "And who is your lord or lady?"

Cait Sith held up a paw and shook his paw. "Anonymous, until I am convinced that you are worthy of our help. You see I come from a kingdom that is wealthy and an alliance with us would greatly benefit you."

Cloud looked over at Rufus who had been watching with a mirth look upon his face.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Well, who would not want to align with us. After all, he would gain the allegiance of your uncle's kingdom as well."

Cloud turned back to Cait Sith. "And how is it that I can secure this allegiance? Also, why would I align with your kingdom? "

"In time... " The cat purred. "You see, the one who rules me believes highly in you. Reasons are her own but if what she believes to be true then in time your highness you will be more than willing to align with us."

Cloud smirked. "Alright one question before I have to talk to my people."

"Yes?"

"How did you get inside my castle?"

Cait Sith laughed. "Your guards are rather easy to slip by."

"Wait!" Interrupted Zack. "You sneaked in here? You're an intruder!"

"No one stopped me. Oh heaven forbid I was an assassin your prince would be dead. Maybe you should invest in better guards, my prince."

Zack growled. "Who the hell do you think you are, you mangy cat!"

Cloud lifted his hand to silence them. "Cait Sith, you are welcome in my palace. We can talk again once I hear from my people. If you require a room..."

After giving Cait Sith his own room, Aerith was tasked with escorting him to his room. Despite the annoyance to Zack and Reno, Cloud did not seem to mind the cat. Rufus for whatever reason seemed indifferent. Regardless, the whole thing seemed odd. Yet, Cait Sith seemed harmless. Once at the room Cloud assigned him, Aerith bid the cat farewell.

"Have a good rest of your day," Aerith said, turning to leave.

The Cat smiled. "I hope to see you again."

Aerith turned her head slightly. "Me?"

"You seem interesting. At least, kinder than some of the others here."

"I see... well thank you."

"I'll be watching you, Miss Fur."

**XXX**

"_He attacked one of my men," King Weiss snapped. _

"_We understand that it was uncalled for, your highness," Lazard said for the queen. "However..."_

"_No," Weiss interrupted. "My guards have been prevented from using any force and I have kept my end of that order."_

"_Your highness please, Sir Hewley is..." Buganhagen tried to reason._

_King Weiss's eyes narrowed, becoming slits. He had been arguing before the Queen and her advisers for the last ten minutes about Angeal's assault on Azul. Angeal stood stoic off to the side. He made his case and admitted he was baited to Ifalna. The Queen looked pained at this. When Cissnei was baited she knew it was because the girl was young and proud of her skills. She was shocked to see a veteran like Angeal come to blows. When she asked what was said, Angeal refused to answer claiming it would not matter._

_Aerith remained outside the door, listening intently. She was supposed to return to her room but the princess was not about to let something happen to Angeal. He was a good man and if push came to shove she would interject herself on his behalf and fight furiously for him._

"_I want him removed from my sight," snapped Weiss._

_Nero was standing behind him. "My brother is being lenient on this. In our country we would have his hand removed."_

_Nero grinned wickedly. Aerith shuddered from behind the door. Her mother would never do it but the thought was awful._

"_Angeal will be removed for the time being," Ifalna announced._

"_He should be removed permanently," Nero said._

"_He is my guard, Prince Nero," Ifalna said, her voice filled with authority. "I apologize on his behalf for the attack and he will be further punished by MY choice. That is all!"_

_The queen dismissed the prince and king. Ifalna's voice was law. Weiss nodded and with a quick bow swept passed his brother toward the door. Aerith could hear the footsteps approaching and hurried from the door. When it opened, Weiss caught her eye. Aerith could feel those eyes wash over her, cold and frightening. He turned from her and walked the other way. Prince Nero avoided all eye contact and followed his brother._

_Aerith let out a breath she did not know she was holding when she heard a conversation beginning within the room. She cocked her ear to the door and moved closer so she could hear without being spotted._

"_Angeal, I am disappointed in you," Ifalna said. "I thought you had more sense than Cissnei. I assigned you to protect my daughter believing you would not be foolish enough to be baited._

"_I am ashamed of my action," Angeal said, bending to one knee. "I accept my punishment as you see fit."_

_Lazard cleared his throat. "I don't believe you understand the severity of this! This alliance is more important than your ego."_

"_This alliance is already fragile enough as is!" Heidegger growled. "You, Sir Hewley, have made tensions rise once again. King Weiss is already become impatient with us, especially with this wedding..."_

"_Not to mention the expenses," Palmer said._

"_Enough," Ifalna said, clearly annoyed. Her advisers became quiet. "I am tired of these petty issues. Angeal you are relieved of your duty for the time being. I shall assign another to Aerith's protection."_

"_As you wish, My Queen." Angeal said before rising. He left the room without another word. Once in the hallway, he found the princess looking at him. He nodded his head toward her before sweeping past._

"_Angeal!" Aerith called, walking after him. "Wait!"_

_Angeal stopped and looked at his princess. _

"_What did Azul say to you?" Aerith asked. _

"_It was nothing." he insisted._

"_Nothing?" Aerith looked shocked. "It was not nothing! You nearly pummeled him until he was bleeding. I know you better than that. To simply hit someone because foolish bating is beneath you!"_

_It was not just a simple punch that Angeal delivered to Azul. No, the older guard and hit him several time, bloody and bruising his face. Aerith had stared in shock unable to believe he could do such a thing. Rosso had tried to aid in her ally's defense but Angeal just tossed her aside before delivering one final punch to Azul's face._

_When all was said and done, Angeal took Aerith firmly by the hand and placed her on her chocobo before mounting his own. He did not say a word but escorted back to the palace. Not to long after Rosso and Azul returned and instantly went whimpering to their king to complain. Now it was all said and done, Aerith was ready to storm into the room to make her mother reconsider. Yet, before she could she noticed Angeal's face._

_Aerith could see such distress on her guard's face. What could be going on in his head, the princess could not even understand._

"_Angeal..." the princess said softly._

"_My princess," he spoke. "Any word that disgraces me can be spoken about me. I do not care what others think of me. However, any words that speak ill of you or your mother I will not allow."_

_Hesitantly, Angeal placed a gentle hand on the princess's cheek. "Have courage princess and do what you must."_

_He let go, giving her a curt bow right after and then was gone. Aerith felt sadness rush over her. She stood there for what seemed like forever when one of the Queen's advisers stepped out from the room._

"_Princess?" his gentle voice called out._

_Aerith turned to see Reeve approaching her. The sadness must have clearly shown on her face for his face looked worried._

"_Are you well?" he asked._

_Aerith shook her head but did not utter a word._

"_Do you need a physician?"_

_The princess shook her head again. _

"_Shall I take you to your room?"_

_Aerith nodded. Reeve kindly held out his arm for the princess to take. She gingerly placed her hand on his elbow and the adviser led her away. As they walked Reeve could feel the sadness in the princess. He glanced down at the young woman and frowned._

"_Princess," he said softly. "Are you sure you are well?"_

_He knew the answer. The princess nodded causing the adviser to frown deeper._

"_I am sorry for Angeal as well as for Cisnei," he insisted. "These were unfortunate situations and for you to have to witness them is unpleasant."_

_They stopped at the door to her room. Aerith let go and proceeded to enter when Reeve spoke up once again. _

"_Princess, whatever happens in the future, know that we all care for you and are watching over you."_

_Aerith looked at him for a moment. She nodded and said a quiet "thank you" before entering her room._

_Entering her room, Aerith locked the door behind her before slumping down to the floor near the fireplace. Soon after, Red XIII curled up next to her. Aerith leaned into him finding his fur warm and comforting. The large beast looked at her with his only good eye. Aerith buried her face in him and quietly wept. The red beast placed a paw on her for comfort. The same time the moogles had flown through the window carrying their supplies when they saw their princess. One by one they gathered around her offering their comfort._

_Once Aerith felt better, the group began work on the coat. Mog fitted the sleeve to the coat, stitching carefully. Moglin and Cosmog were busy stuffing the chocobo feathers within the lining of the second sleeve. _

"_A few more days and we should be finished," Mog said, puffing his chest out. He looked over his and his friend's work with pride. "I think this is the best coat I ever made."_

"_Me too!" Cosmog agreed._

_Moglin rolled her eyes, "And when have you two ever made a coat before this?"_

_Cosmog and Mog looked and one another and then placed their paws over their ears. Both of them then shouted out, "WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_

_Aerith laughed, her heart feeling lighter. She then said. "How about I go collect some kupo nuts for you."_

"_YES!" the three said immediately, forgetting their little tiff. _

_Aerith got up and said to Red XIII, "I'll bring you something as well."_

"_My thanks," the red beast responded._

_Aerith left her room, closing the door behind her. She headed down toward the garden when she was stopped by Elmyra._

"_My princess," she called out. _

_Aertih stopped. "Yes?"_

"_Your presence is required at the parlor." she said._

_Aerith sighed. "Very well, I am on my way."_

_Aerith wondered what her mother could want now. Was she already assigning her a new guard? She hoped it would not be a long talk. She was more worried about her friends and their needs rather than having someone she did not know watch over her._

_The princess softly knocked on the parlor door before grasping the knob and entering. She walked in the smaller room that adjoined the actual parlor._

"_Mother?" she called out. _

_She entered the larger room. When she did she let out a small gasp. Before her, elegantly presented on mannequins were three gowns. The first was on adorned with rubies, the second emeralds, and the last with diamonds. All three were sparkling from the rays of the sun coming from the window. Aerith felt her knees go weak. She nearly fell when a hand grasped her arm. Aerith cried out and turned around. _

_Before her staring intently at her was King Weiss. The look in his eyes were cold but his lips twitched into a wicked smirk. Aerith slipped from his grasp and stepped backwards._

"_So here we are princess." King Weiss said._

"_Where is my mother?" Aerith asked._

"_Your mother isn't here because I was the one who summoned you." Weiss explained._

"_What do you want from me?" the princess asked her voice wavering under his gaze._

"_You know what I want." he snapped. "Your mother and the council already know."_

_King Weiss grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Aerith stumbled, a cry escaping her as she collapsed into the King. Aerith looked up at him in fear. She winced in pain. His hand gripped hers so tightly she was afraid he would break her hand. He held out a ring. It was her engagement ring. The king took the ring and forcefully placed it on her finger. _

"_You are going to marry me. I kept my end of the deal. I made the dresses you wanted and now you will give me what I want. You as my queen."_

_He then grabbed her face and kissed her furiously. Aerith made a noise and tried to push him off her but he was not going to let her go until he was done. When he was done, he let Aerith go. She hurried away from him but before she could exit the room he called to her._

"_Princess," he said with a amused look. "Your new guard will be none other than Rosso. I don't think there is anyone else I could trust more to look after you, other than my own guard."_

_Aerith rushed out of the room, tears on the brim of her eyes. She ran through the halls until she burst through her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Her action startled the moogles and Red XIII. They stared at the princess who was holding the door with her hands as if someone were threatening to break in._

"_Princess?" Mog called out, holding onto his needle and tread. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Where the kupo nuts?" Cosmog asked innocently._

_Aerith spun around and looked at them fearfully. "We have to finish the coat tonight!" she cried, "The dresses... King Weiss has finished them. Tomorrow... the wedding is tomorrow!"_

_The room fell completely silent that the needle that Mog dropped could be heard. _


	10. Chapter 10

The Lady in Red Fur

Chapter 10

Fall had just ended and the chill in the air became colder. Aerith had become accustomed to life in Cloud's palace. The remarks of her being a "the creature" and such have died down as the servants had become used to her presence now. She liked helping Yuffie with the laundry but she still refused to watch Yuffie training as it made her uncomfortable. Cait Sith was a welcome presence to her as he was friendly but also mysterious. He would always show up when she least expected it.

The moogles were now residents of her room. Despite being fully covered in fur the little friends did not like the bitter cold. Aerith did not mind having them curl up with her on her bed as she slept. She loved them so much and would bring them food and drink. She also did not mind when they gathered the rest of the kupo nuts from the tree to store in her room for winter.

One particular morning, Aerith went outside into the courtyard. The ground was covered with a dust of snow. The cold did not bother her. Her fur coat was warmer than she thought. She frowned a bit when she saw how bare the garden looked without it's flowers and leaves on the trees. Aerith wished for spring so she could see the flowers bloom.

As she traveled, lost in her thoughts, she passed by a fountain drained of its water. She glanced at the figure on top that looked like some maiden. As she stared, she did not see or hear a person approach her from behind.

"You like it?" asked Prince Cloud.

Aerith jumped, obviously startled. "Y-your highness!"

Aerith had not talked much with the prince recently. He was busy ruling his kingdom and had much to do. They talked in passing but would always be interrupted by Rufus. Aerith noticed her was dressed in dark blue and black garb. A long fur cape draped over his shoulders, shielding him from the cold.

Cloud smiled, "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you."

Aerith shook her head. "No, no I was just admiring the figure on top."

Cloud moved toward her and looked up at the figure with her. Aerith looked at him curiously. His hands were bare. Aerith wondered why he did not wear gloves out in the cold. She herself, always wore the red leather gloves on her hands to conceal herself.

Cloud motioned toward the figure on the fountain. "You know who that is?"

Aerith shook her head.

"That's my mother." Cloud beamed, his eyes shining. "Father had this made for her as a memorial when she died. It's as if she is always watching over me."

"Your father must have loved her so much." Aerith said. "As you do."

Cloud nodded and took a seat on the fountain. "Very much."

Cloud motioned for a spot on the fountain for her to sit. Aerith felt unsure if she should. She wanted to sit next to him. Memories of their dance flooded her. Her heart slammed in her chest but that moment with him felt so long ago now. She wondered if Cloud even remembered.

"Please sit, My Lady," Cloud said. "Unless you find my intrusion unpleasant."

Aerith shook her head. "No, I am glad we can talk again."

Cloud smiled when Aerith took a seat but she kept a good space between them. She kept her head bowed as she carelessly fiddled with her coat. Cloud looked off into the distance of the courtyard, staring at nothing specific. A soft sigh escaped him and Aerith glanced up at him.

"Is something wrong?" Aerith asked.

"Just thinking..." he replied.

"About? If something is troubling you then please tell me so I can help you."

Cloud looked at her. "Oh, it's just my coronation is coming up. Rufus is making a big deal. To be honest, I've scheduled my coronation to be during the cold months so that way the celebration will be small."

"Why is that?"

Cloud smirked. "Did you see my birthday? Rufus was making it a massive spectacle. Girls were gawking at me as if I was some prized chocobo."

The two shared a laugh before Cloud continued. "The less people the better. My uncle will be there, hopefully, and maybe some of the nearby royals and highborn. Of course, we'll be sending invitations to everyone so we won't offend anyone but they won't all come because of the snow."

"You are sneaky, your highness." Aerith said.

Cloud grinned but soon after let out another sigh.

"What is it your highness?" the fur clad girl asked.

"On my birthday there was this girl and..."

"A girl?" A voice interrupted.

The two jumped up from their seats and looked to see Cait Sith lounging on the base of the fountain sculpture.

"Please, do keep talking." the cat said. "I would love to know more about her."

Cloud shook his head. "You and me both. Cait Sith can I help you?"

The cat bounded from his spot and stood on the edge of the fountain. He smiled at the prince.

"No, I was just wandering around. Your guards are easy to slip by."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Do you always sneak around?"

Cait Sith yawned. "Actually, I was napping when I saw Miss Fur here walking about. I find her quite interesting. The most interesting person in this palace anyway."

Aerith blushed. "I am just a hermit."

"I find her interesting as well," Cloud admitted openly. "At least when I talk to you, My Lady, it isn't about who I should marry or how I should run this kingdom and so on."

"I like her because she isn't trying to skin me alive like your guards," Cait Sith joked.

"Your highness? Are you out here?"

Cloud let out a groan. He knew who was calling out to him but that did not mean he wanted to hear it. He was enjoying his time outside in the frosty air talking to Aerith and Cait Sith. A second later Rufus appeared from behind a hedge. He was dressed in white and gray, his usual choice of colors, while draped with a long fur cloak.

"There you are, your highness," he said, relieved. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Sure looks it," Caith Sith commented.

Rufus gave him a disapproving look. "Haven't the guards thrown you out yet?"

"If they could catch me I am sure they would." The cat purred.

Ignoring their banter Cloud spoke, "What is it Rufus?"

"Your coronation is in two days and there is still much to do." Rufus said. "Please come with me we must make haste."

Cloud sighed and looked Cait Sith and Aerith sadly. "Forgive me, I must take my leave."

Cloud turned to leave with Rufus when he stopped. He turned back around, walked over to, and looked at Aerith. "Oh, My Lady, would it be too much trouble to ask for a bowl of soup, for me to enjoy at my coronation?" he then added in a lower voice, "It will be the most enjoyable part of my night if you do."

Aerith's heart thudded. She nodded, "As you wish, your majesty."

Smiling, Cloud went off with Rufus, who was now rapidly discussing the plans. Aerith watched them go. She could feel her heart beat quicken. He was still thinking about the girl he met at his birthday celebration. He was thinking about her. Aerith wanted desperately to pull off her hood and reveal herself, to once again hold his hand and feel the warmth.

"Eh... lassie you okay?" Caith Sith asked.

"No, not really," Aerith admitted.

"Why is that?" the cat prodded.

"I wish for once, my life would go my way."

Cait Sith frowned. "Don't we all."

Without warning, Cait Sith bounded from his spot and walked off. Aerith looked after him and wondered if he felt the same about his own life or something. She turned back to where Cloud had been to see he was no longer in the courtyard. She was alone.

**XXX**

"Why are they having a party?" Mog asked. "It's so cold to be traveling."

He moved to wrap himself in Aerith's fur cloak. Despite being furry the little moogle could not stand the cold weather. Moglin and Cosmog were sitting near the fire. Moglin was trying to warm herself while Cosmog was toasting a kupo nut.

"It's Cloud's coronation." Aerith explained.

"Seems a bit much," Mog said. "Do royals have parties for everything?"

Aerith chuckled, "Well, I know he isn't too thrilled about being there."

She moved to the fire and knelt down with her friends. "However, he did ask me to make some soup for him after the first set of dancing."

The moogles' ears perked up at the word soup. Aerith confirmed that she would make more for them. Suddenly, there was a eruption of cheers, not from her friends, but from the guests. It signified that Cloud was now crowned king. Soon after music began to play causing Aerith to sigh.

"Why don't you go down there?" Mog asked. "We know you want to."

Aerith looked at her friends and shook her head. "Oh, no! Last time I was almost caught... and I can't go in this fur cloak. I don't want the attention."

"But the prince... I mean king wants you there," Moglin said. "I'm sure he would be glad to see you in one of your pretty dresses."

She floated over to the satchel under her bed and began tugging it out. She looked over at Aerith who was pondering the idea. It was tempting, too tempting. The last time, dancing and talking to Cloud with no cloak to hide her felt so good. She wanted to be with him again. The moogles could clearly see the longing in her eyes.

"Come on, you know you want to," Moglin urged.

"Absolutely not!" Aerith protested. "I need to stay hidden. Last time was a big mistake and..."

The three moogles looked at her, Cosmog was cracking open his toasted kupo nut ready to eat it. They could tell she was debating it. She wanted to go down there, to be with Cloud. She was wringing her hands desperate to find any excuse to not go but her want to be with the newly crowned king was overwhelming.

"Oh hurry up and change! Cosmog and I will go outside." Mog said. "Just remember how cold it is!"

Cosmog groaned as he followed Mog out the window to give Aerith privacy. Moglin pulled out the dress decorated in emeralds. Aerith grinned as she slid off her cloak. Not too long after the dress was on her. Moglin carefully began to fiddle with her hair. Cosmog returned and helped clean the shoes again while Mog was examining her. He snapped his fingers and flew off in a flash. When he returned, Moglin had finished her hair, tying it into two low buns. Mog held in his hands a crown of holly leaves. He placed them on her head, which Aerith adored. Once the shoes were on her feet, the princess was ready.

"Alright," she said happily. "How do I look?"

"Give us a spin?" Moglin asked. Aerith obliged. The second she did the moogles cheered.

Cosmog whistled. "You look BE-AUT-IFUL!"

"But one thing is missing..." Mog searched through the satchel and found Aerith's mother rings. He flew back to Aerith and placed it on her finger. "Now you are perfect."

Down at the party, Cloud was watching his guests dancing. Now a heavy crown was resting on his head and he was in his most proper royal outfit. Dressed in a white dress shirt, a coat complete with a stiff collar, navy pants with intricate detailing and gold trimmings and his kingdom's insignia pinned to his coat completed his look. ,

"You look happy?" Zack said sarcastically.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "One of these days I'm going to put my foot down to having these parties. Is it really necessary to have to celebrate me being King. It's not as if I wasn't already ruling. Rufus must like these things. I wish my uncle could be here. He would at least make this night more interesting."

Zack smirked. "Well Rufus is definitely enjoying the company. I'm not sure he likes the way your uncle acts though."

"I don't think many people do." Cloud admitted.

Cloud looked over to see women gathered around Rufus. Cloud let out a miserable sigh.

"You know instead of moping why not go down there and mingle like he does." Zack suggested.

"You had fun at birthday last time." Tifa interjected herself into the conversation. "Why not give it a try."

Cloud looked solemnly. Last time, he was dancing with a a woman who was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Not only that she was nice to talk to, charming, and a good dancer. Cloud wished she did not run off. He could have danced with her all night had she stayed.

"Earth to the king," Zack said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Cloud lied.

"I think he is thinking of that pretty girl." Tifa teased lightly.

Zack grinned mischievously. "Oh so our king has a crush."

Cloud glared at him but Zack continued more serious this time. "Last time was a fluke. Not only that she wasn't even an invited guest."

A frown appeared on the king's face. Tifa glared at Zack readying her hand to smack him. Even if she was not invited last time, she would be this time. She be more than welcome to show up.

"Why not talk to one of the other girls?" Tifa suggested. "They may be... pleasant?"

The two could tell Cloud was not pleased with the idea. Suddenly, Cait Sith made his presence known, as he sat a top of the Cloud's throne. He had been watching over them like a statue, quiet and stoic.

"Is the king worried about something?" he purred.

The three looked up in shock to see him there. His tail twitched as he lounged comfortably on the throne as if it belonged there.

"How did you get there?" Tifa questioned.

Cait Sith shifted so he was standing. The cat flipped into the air and landed in front of Cloud. He gave a graceful bow.

"I have my ways," he said. "I did, however, notice King Cloud was looking gloomy. Is there a reason?"

"It's none of your business," Zack growled. "Why not go back to where you came from?"

"But, I cannot," he insisted. "I am here until I can be certain of..."

"No one needs you!" Zack argued, interrupting him.

Cait Sith hissed. "You know, just because you were too blind to see me coming from a mile away isn't my fault. Oh, if I was assassin this entire room would be dead by the time your thick head could even gather I was here."

"Why I out to..." Zack growled, his fists clenching.

Cloud rubbed his temples in frustration. Tifa frowned and went to scold Zack for being annoying. However, as the two began to argue the doors to the room opened and a girl in an emerald dress appeared at the top of the staircase. Cloud's eyes softened and he felt his heart somersault in his chest. It was her! The girl who had been dressed in rubies was now in shiny emeralds. The dress of emeralds had long flared sleeves and a skirt to the floor. The dress gave a peek at her of her creamy white shoulders caught by the light. Cloud was in awe. His eyes traveled up, taking note of the crown of holly leaves on her head.

The King stood, gaining the attention of everyone around him. They looked at him and then followed his gaze toward the top of the staircase. Soon everyone was staring at the girl in a dress of emeralds.

"Should we arrest her?" Zack asked.

Cloud did not hear what he asked, instead he was approaching her. Zack scratched his head and Tifa was smiling. She then noticed Cait Sith was studying the girl carefully.

"What is it?" she asked. "Have you seen her before?"

The cat snapped from his own daze and looked at the female bodyguard. "She is very pretty, isn't she lassie? Your king seems infatuated. Ah, well, I best be off. Parties like this are so stuffy."

Caith Sith then scurried off leaving Tifa confused. He did not even answer her question. Zack looked at Tifa and shrugged.

Cloud arrived at the bottom of the staircase where again they met. Aerith curtsied. Aerith felt her heart beating fast when Cloud took her hand. He carefully lifted her hand to his lips and brushed them across the back of her hand. He stared into her eyes, they looked brighter like the gems sewn to her dress.

"Congratulations," she whispered. "Your highness, on your coronation."

Cloud gave a wry smile. "It's just a title... dance with me?"

"If it's what you wish."

Cloud did not even respond before he took her out to center of the floor. His hand found her waist and he looked at her. She smiled and when the music looped they began to dance. Like before, other couples began to join soon after but they were center stage. Aerith's dress glistened in the ballroom lights as she danced. The smile in her eyes were as bright as the emeralds she was wearing, Yet, Cloud's face fell slightly, which Aerith noticed.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said during the middle of the dance.

"For what?" Aerith asked.

"Did I offend you last time?" he asked. "You ran off and..."

"Oh, no... I... I was afraid that I am an uninvited guest now and the last time."

Cloud gripped her hand tighter afraid she might run again. "No, I want you here. When I talk to you I feel as if I already know you."

Aerith blushed, "I feel the same." Even though it was true, Cloud did not know.

The comment made Cloud smile. His hand found the small of her back and he pulled her closer to him. His lips were near her ear and she could feel his breath tickling her ear. The two danced and talked again like before. Aerith could not be happier than being able to be like this again with Cloud. The feel of his hand upon hers was warm and inviting. While she was in the fur, he was always kind to her but she always kept up the barrier, keeping a distance. Now, she could enjoy it and be her true self.

The moogles had once again stealthily entered the room to watch the scenario. Moglin was instantly gushing at how romantic everything was. Mog and Cosmog were ready to gag at how Moglin was acting.

"Oh it is so cute," She whispered. "I wish someone could sweep me off my feet."

"You can't be swept off your feet," Mog chuckled. "You fly."

Cosmog munched on a kupo nut he had in his hand. Moglin turned around and glared at him.

"Can't you be quiet?" she asked. "Ugh you two are the most annoying moogles ever!"

The two boy moogles looked at one another and shrugged. Cosmog continued munch. Annoyed, Moglin floated to another area away from them. Cosmog and Mog watched her go before they continued to watch the events below.

Back on the dance floor, Cloud twirled Aerith around before clasping her hands again. The brunette smiled enjoying every minute. Yet, when Cloud's hand clasped hers he felt the ring on her finger. He looked down and noticed the very beautiful jewel on her finger. She had to be of someone of great importance possibly even royalty. Cloud was sure of it. Only someone of royalty would be able to have such extravagant garments and a ring like that.

"Princess?" Cloud said, "Are you a princess."

If she was a princess then she could very well be someone he could consider to be his wife. Of course, he would want to get to know her better but Cloud already felt as if he known her for a long time.

Aerith looked wide eyed at him. She could not let him know that. No, if she was a princess he would want to know where, who, and whatever else. She began shaking her head furiously.

"No... why would you think...?"

"Oh, it's just this ring and the dresses you wear." he explained. "I just thought you were one."

Suddenly a terrible thought entered his mind. If she was no a royal then was someone giving her these things? Could she very well be engaged?

"But a ring like that... it's not an engagement ring is it?"

Aerith shook her head. "It's my mother's ring."

Relief washed over Cloud. He smiled brightly as he held the girl emerald's close to him.

"Is something wrong your majesty?" asked Aerith.

"I was worried," he admitted, his hand tightening around her. "That this beautiful lady in front of me was already intended to someone else."

The feel of his hand gripping her made Aerith feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, a vision of King Weiss entered her mind and the last moment she had with him began to flood her.

"_You are going to marry me. I kept my end of the deal. I made the dresses you wanted and now you will give me what I want. You as my queen."_

Aerith cried out tearing her way from Cloud. She no longer saw the kind king she was used to but a image of King Weiss instead. Cloud looked confused at her abrupt fear. Aerith fled from him. The moogles saw the terrified look on their friend's face that they too looked confused and worried. Not missing a beat they hastened to escape the ball room to join up with Aerith.

"Wait!" Cloud called out. Aerith was getting away tears flowing down her face. Cloud tried to pursue. At the same time the guards were right behind.

"What's wrong your highness?" Tseng asked joining his king's side.

"I don't know... don't let her get away!" Cloud ordered.

The moogles watched the pursuit and worry was growing.

"Oh what do we do Mog?" Moglin cried. "They are going to catch her."

An idea popped into his head. He yanked the kupo nut that Cosmog had been holding out of his hands. He then with great aim chucked the nut at the king. The nut whizzed through the air and collided into Cloud's head. Cloud was stunned for a second and nearly landed to the floor had it not been for Tseng and Zack catching him.

"Your highness!" Tseng called.

"What happened?" Reno asked. "Is he okay?"

"I saw something fly through the air at him!" Elena said. "Where did it come from?"

The guards were talking loudly trying to grasp the situation. A few moments later, Cloud looked up but he was not looking at his guards. He was staring at the spot he had last saw the mystery woman. He then realized none of his guards were still pursuing her.

"Why are you here? Where is she? Why aren't you following her?" Cloud snapped at them.

"You were injured..." Zack trailed off nervously.

Cloud groaned. He looked miserably down the hall. "Go find her!"

All the guards but Tseng ran off. Tseng helped him off the ground. Not to long after the guards returned and to Cloud's disapproval they found no sign of the woman aside from a few leaves of holly. It was as if she vanished. He rubbed his face in frustration as a long sigh escaped his lips.

"Well, at least this time you got her name." Reno said. "We can find her now. Someone has to know her."

Cloud turned his head away. One by one his guards looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh come on!" Reno said. "You have got to be kidding me. What were you calling her that entire time?"

The guards turned and glared at Reno. Zack nodded to Tifa and with one good whack hit Reno on the back of the head. Reno let out a groan. He glared at her as she shook his head at him.

Cloud turned walking away from his guards. The awful knowing that he never asked her name made him feel even worse. She was gone, seemingly frightened by him. However, the worst part was the way his heart clenched tightly in his chest and the thought of "would he ever see her again," weighing heavy on his mind.

Up in her room Aerith was crouched over the ground clutching her cloak tightly to her, hiding beneath the red fur. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her body trembled. The moogles one by one flew through the window, finding their friend in this state. A worrisome look past between them. Mog was the one who flew to her placing his little hand to her.

Aerith cried out as she turned around but once she realized it was Mog and not the man she feared she calmed down slightly. Mog looked at her and without a thought hugged her. His arms could not reach around her due his small frame but the feel of his warmth and love was more than enough. Aerith wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

"What happened?" Mog asked, looking up at her.

"I saw him..." Aerith whispered. "I saw Weiss... he was there... he was..."

Her voice wavered and she was beginning to shake again. This time Cosmog and Moglin hugged her, offering what support they could.

Mog looked sadly up at her. "Aerith, he wasn't there."

"I... I saw him..." she replied.

Mog shook his head. Weiss was not there. The three moogles had been watching the entire time.

"Aerith he wasn't there," Mog said softly.

Aerith looked down at Mog. She was in fear of being found by Weiss and being dragged back to be married. She did not actually see Weiss. What Cloud said had triggered the awful image of him. She tilted her head down and buried her face into Mog's furry head. Warm tears poured out of her eyes.

**XXX**

_The servants were working well into the night to prepare for the wedding. So many things had to be done before the morning that no one would sleep well this night. Not even Aerith and her companions. Each one of working vigorously to complete the coat of fur. Cosmog was busy stuffing the chocobo feathers into the lining of coat. Moglin was stitching the hood, trying carefully not to make a mistake that could cost him time. Mog had mysteriously disappeared realizing he something._

_Aerith was trying her best to help in anyway she could but her inability to sew was more of a hindrance than anything. She nervously squeezed the skirt of her dress, wringing it in her fist. Red XIII tried his best to calm her down but the panic was setting in and time was running out. The three gowns were brought to her room along with shoes for each dress. They only served as a reminder to her that time was running out._

"_Where is Mog?" Aerith asked, standing up. She went to the window and peered out into the night. "Why isn't he here helping? I need him here!"_

"_Princess," Moglin said. "please clam down. Mog only has your best interest at heart. Whatever he is doing is important I swear. _

"_I know," Aerith said trembling. "I just... I... I can't marry him. I am so scared what will happen if I do."_

_Red XIII stood and joined her. "Please, princess, trust your friends. I have faith that their task will be complete."_

_Aerith nodded and no sooner than she did, Mog returned carrying a large satchel. He landed on the ground letting out a large breath._

"_Mog!" Everyone cried out._

"_Where have you been?" Moglin cried out. "You know how important this coat is!"_

_Mog took a large gasp of air. "I got some stuff for the princess."_

_The moogle with the yellow pompom opened up the satchel he was carrying. Inside were several items that he carefully chose for her. Aerith picked up the items one by one. The first was a humble pink dress. It looked more like a commoner's dress rather than one for a princess. The second item was a pair of brown boots. They were sturdy and would be easier to walk in the heeled shoes. There was also a fire materia within for the princess could use it to see in the dark and light a campfire if need be. The final item was a pair of leather gloves, the same color of red as the coat._

"_This is for you to wear." Mog said. "More comfortable than your gowns and shoes."_

"_Mog you think of everything." Aerith said, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek._

_Mog gushed. "Well, I try. Now you go change and we'll continue on the coat."_

_Aerith took the items and went into the bath room that joined hers. When she came out, she was in the pink dress and brown boots. The moogles were too busy to notice as they were scrambling to complete the coat. Red XIII observed her._

"_You know," he said honestly. "that outfit suits you."_

_Aerith laughed but soon subsided as she saw the three dresses before her. She looked down at the ring Weiss forced on her finger. Feeling disgusted, she yanked it off and threw it onto a nearby table. Without a word, she took the dresses off each mannequin. She folded them neatly and placed them in the satchel._

"_Princess..." Mog said softly. _

_Aerith looked up from her work and said, "I can sell them for money and buy a place to live where it will be secluded. He will never find me and I can live comfortable."_

_That was her plan anyway but Mog was skeptical that it would work. However, he did not voice his opinion. Right now he needed to finish the coat and iron out the rest of the plan later. Once Aerith finished folding the dresses she tossed in the shoes for good measure. The last thing she packed away was her mother's ring. The words on the ring rang in her mind as she sat on the ground next to Red XIII and waited for the moogles to finish their work._

_The wait was long and Aerith drifted off. Red XIII kept her comfortable, allowing her to sleep on him. He hushed the moogles, knowing the princess would need rest because once she awoke it would be a long night. Late into the night, Aerith awoke to the moogles and Red XIII shaking her._

"_What is it?" Aerith asked, rubbing her eyes._

"_It's done!" the moogles cheered. _

_They lifted the coat up to show her and Aerith stared in awe. The workmanship on the coat was stunning. The fur itself was so red and bright and the stitching was clean and tight. The princess reached out and touched the coat._

"_It's beautiful!" the princess exclaimed._

"_Try it on!" Moglin urged. _

_Aerith, with the help of the moogles, slipped on the coat. The fur was soft and warm but it weighed a bit heavy. Aerith fastened the coat around. Mog handed her the leather gloves and she slipped them on. Then at last she pulled over the long hood that shielded her face._

"_Wow," Cosmog said, "we did a good job."_

"_Thank you," Aerith breathed. "I could not have done this without you."_

"_No time to waste!" Red XIII said quickly. "You must leave immediately."_

_Aerith nodded and grabbed the satchel but then stopped._

"_Wait how will I escape? Their are guards everywhere and I'll never make it out of the gates..." The princess cried._

_Red XIII looked at her. "I shall cause a distraction. The palace will be in an uproar and it will allow you to escape."_

"_But the gates..."_

"_I'll open them!" Mog volunteered. _

"_Then I suggest Cosmog and Moglin to throw this room in disorder." Red XIII said. "That will throw people off as they will believe you were taken away."_

"_But..." Aerith frowned. She did not want to worry her mother or the others who cared for her. However, she knew it would be a better idea if they did. The guards would attempt to trail a group of kidnappers instead of a single person. "Alright, but once I am outside I'll wait for..."_

"_No!" Red XIII snapped. "Once you leave this palace I will not be following you. I will be captured."_

"_What!" Aerith cried. "No, I-"_

_Rd XIII growled. "It is the only way. If I escape they will track me and I will not lead them to you. Once outside, you run and do not stop."_

_Aerith trembled. The idea of being alone frightened her. Mog sensing her her fear floated up to her._

"_We'll be with you princess," Mog said indicating him, Cosmog, and Moglin. "You keep running and we'll find you. Moogles are good at finding things."_

_Aerith nodded. Hearing the confidence in his voice, made the princess feel a bit better. _

"_I shall leave first, once the commotion starts you must move quickly," Red XIII said but then looked at her. "Princess, I shall never forget your kindness."_

"_It was nothing... it was my fault that you were injured."_

_He shook his head. "No, never your fault. You did not raise a blade toward me."_

"_Red XIII..." Aerith said softly._

"_Nanaki,"Red XIII asked._

"_Huh?"_

"_You once asked me my real name. My real name is Nanaki."_

_A smile spread on her face and she whispered, "Thank you."_

_Red XIII nodded. "Now we must make haste!"_

_Opening the door for him, Aerith watched Red XIII slip from the room. Moglin and Cosmog were already knocking things in the room over and throwing things about. Aerith looked at Mog. He gently hugged her, his pompom poking at her face in the process before he flew out the window. Aerith pressed her ear to the door and listened. She held her breath and once she heard the first shrill screams she moved._

_The princess slipped down the hall, clutching her satchel. She headed down the more secluded hallways. Several times she had to hide behind corners or duck into an empty room to avoid servants who were scrambling or guards running to see what the commotion was about. She made it to the veranda on the back of the castle that overlooked the gardens. Climbing down the veranda, Aerith made her way around the castle to the front gates. There she found the gates were still lowered. She looked at the gatekeepers tower and saw a light flickering within._

_A worried expression appeared across her face. Was a guard still up there? Was Mog unable to get him to leave? Almost on cue the gate began to lift. Aerith let out a breath she had been holding, relief washing over her. The gate, however, only lifted enough for the princess to crawl under it._

_Aerith looked up at the tower and Mog poked his head out the window. "Hurry!"_

_Aerith nodded and slipped under. Once she was on the side, the gate fell back into place. Mog came out from the gate tower and looked at her._

"_Start running princess," Mog said. "I'm going to find Moglin and Cosmog."_

"_But..." the princess wanted him with her._

_Mog smiled, his yellow pompom bobbing. "Don't worry, like I said, moogles are good at finding things. We'll find you."_

_Aerith nodded and with a little push from Mog she ran off. Mog quickly flew back over the castle wall to find his companions. Once Aerith cleared the town and was in the open meadow she looked back at the castle. In the dark, she could see the lights from the windows. Tears filled her eyes as she opened her satchel to pull out the fire materia. She summoned the magic within and soon her path was lit. Aerith wondered what would happen once her mother found out she was missing. Would she send Angeal to search for her? Would Cissnei be worried? Poor Elmyra would be sobbing a storm when she found out._

_However, no matter how much the pain weighed heavy on her heart to leave the place she called home, she knew she had to. Over had, dark clouds had moved in and a low rumbling sound could be heard. Aerith took one final look at the castle before sprinting across the grounds knowing she could not delay anymore. Once she hit the forest the rain began to fall but she kept running._

_Flying from the castle, Mog was reunited with his friends. The three flew as fast as their little wings could carry them._

"_Oh, Mog, what took you so long?" Moglin snapped. "The princess is probably scared."_

"_Sorry, I got held up," Mog said as they zoomed past the meadow and into the forest, rain already coming down hard on them._

"_I hope we can find," Cosmog said. "I can barely see a thing!"_

_Mog looked determined, "We'll find her."_

"_Oh, I hope Red XIII is okay," Moglin said. "Do you think he will be hurt?"_

"_I don't think so," Mog said. "In fact I am sure he will be just fine."_

_"How are you so sure?" Cosmog asked._

_Mog didn't answer, instead his eyes squinted, spotting something in the distance. _

"_Look!" he called out. "We found her."_

**XXX**

Aerith stirred the pot of kupo nut soup. After the moogles calmed her down she hastened to the kitchen to make the prince his favorite soup. She stare at the liquid in the pot, the nutty aroma filling the section she was in.

"Smells so good," Cosmog said, mouth watering.

"Plenty for everyone," Aerith said quietly. She frowned as she stirred. Even now her memories of King Weiss plagued her. It deeply worried the princess. She wondered would she ever be free from his influence. How could she?

"I hope I get a big portion," Cosmog continued. "Maybe the whole pot."

"Don't be selfish," Moglin snapped. "The King specifically wanted a bowl so he gets first dibs"

Aerith's felt herself shudder at the mention of the word "king." Even though she knew her friend meant Cloud, King Weiss is whom she associated it with. Mog leaned on her shoulder. Aerith knew her little friend could sense her uneasiness. He was very observant and he knew how to comfort Aerith in the simplest ways. Cosmog's lighthearted nature and Moglin's down to earth sensibility were comforting to her. In that way, she was grateful for her friends. Aerith smiled at let out a puff of air from her mouth to move Mog's little pompom from her face. He giggled.

"That tickles," he said.

"I don't think I say it enough but... thank you, all three of you, for being with me." Aerith said softly. "I don't know if I would have made it alone."

"Oh, Aerith, we'll always be here for you," said Moglin. "We love you!"

"I love you and your soup," Cosmog said his nose taking in the sweet scent of the soup.

Aerith laughed. "I love you all."

Suddenly, a loud creak was heard. It was the door to the kitchen opening.

"My Lady?" called out the familiar voice of Cloud.

Cosmog let out a quiet moan. "Not again... it's almost done."

"Get down you dummy!" Moglin said as she Mog grabbed him to hide under the table.

"Y-yes your highness," Aerith said nervously.

Cloud appeared around the corner. The moment he saw her a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"I am sorry to bother you but I was growing hungry." he said. "Is it ready?"

"A-almost," Aerith said stirring faster.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Aerith shook her head. Of course, she was nervous because of his presence but she could not very well say so. In her mind she wished she was still dancing with Cloud. How she longed to feel his hand for just a bit longer and to talk with him so freely as herself.

Cloud let a sigh. Aerith looked up to see him staring off. His mind was somewhere completely else. Aerith wondered if something was wrong with him instead.

"Your highness, is something wrong?" she asked.

Cloud looked at her with a sad expression. "I suppose the only thing that will cheer me up after tonight is a bowl of soup."

"Please, speak to me, if something has upset you I would like to be able to help in some way."

Cloud shrugged. "I am now King and now that I am I have an obligation to get married."

Aerith felt her chest tightened.

The newly crowned king sighed. "It's strange but I feel like your the only one in this entire castle who understands. Well my uncle understands, everyone complains he should be married too. It is expected of a king anyway."

"You don't wish to be married."

"Not to just anyone. My mother and father fell in love and I hope I someday could." Cloud said. "I would want to get to know the lady I wish to marry. Unfortunately, most are arranged and with my luck that is how mine will be."

"But your king, you could do as you please."

"You would think. I guess being king I have so much power over so many people and let's be honest special privileges. Yet, it comes with the price. My marriage would better my kingdom if it makes a strong alliance. It depressing when I think about it."

"You have no idea," Aerith muttered.

"What was that?" Cloud asked.

"Sorry, that you cannot have both an alliance and happiness."

"Well, no life is perfect."

Aerith looked down at the soup. It was finished. She knew once she said so Cloud would head back to his party. She wished he would stay with her. She loved how open he was to her.

"The soup is done, I shall have a bowl brought up." Aerith replied sadly.

Cloud smiled sadly. "Thank you, My Lady."

He turned to leave when he stopped. He looked back at her and asked, "Do you know where holly leaves grow?"

Confused Aerith shrugged. "I would assume they can grow many places. Why do you ask?"

"Just thought they may grow somewhere specific."

Cloud turned and left. When the door to the kitchen closed the moogles flew out from their hiding spot. Aerith sighed and felt her knees grow weak. She grasp hold of the table and let out a happy cry.

"Are you okay?" Mog asked.

"Holly leaves... he was asking about holly leaves!"

She peeled back her hood and pulled off the crown of holly leaves before placing the hood back on. She looked at the moogles smiling. Her heart was going a mile a minute.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lady in Red Fur**

**Chapter 11**

The morning after the coronation and party snow began to fall all around the kingdom. A thick layer of snow began to cover the ground. Inside a room in the castle, with a fire crackling in the fireplace, Aerith awoke smiling. The three moogles were curled up next to her, snoring gently. She gently poked at their pompoms, causing them to curl up or even giggle in their sleep. Cosmog rolled over on his back, arms sprawled out. Aerith could see a kupo nut clutched in his paw. She shook her head and laughed softly.

Mog awoke and rolled over to be closer to her. Aerith smiled even more as his little yellow pompom touched her. He snuggled into her and Aerith welcomed him into her embrace. He closed his eyes as he lay there.

"Good morning," he yawned.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, and you?"

Mog grinned, "Kupo nut soup always makes me feel better."

Suddenly, Cosmog sat straight up, his red pompom swinging wildly. "Did someone say kupo nut soup?"

A irritated Moglin called out, "Really, this early and you are thinking about soup?"

The female moogle sat up and began fixing her fur, smoothing it out. Aerith chuckled. Mog stretched out next to her before burrowing himself under blanket.

"Can we stay in bed today?" he asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Cosmog said as he cracked open his kupo nut.

"That's being lazy," Moglin scolded.

Aerith laughed, "I like that plan. After last night I could sleep forever."

Aerith had been up late finishing the soup. Afterwards, she was chatting with her friends late into the night as they enjoyed the leftover soup. Her friends brought her much comfort after a fearful moment. Aerith was so grateful for them.

After eating his nut, Cosmog joined Aerith and Mog under the covers. Moglin looked at them frowning, her ear drooping.

"Room for one more," the three said holding the blanket open for her to join.

"Ugh, you too Aerith?" Moglin pouted. "And here I am trying to be responsible. We should be working!"

"I'm sure everyone in the palace is exhausted after last night." Aerith coaxed. "Come on, we can sleep in a little longer."

Moglin sighed before finally joining them under the covers. She nudged Cosmog over so she could have more room. The three closed their eyes and they soon drifted off to sleep.

Aerith wondered if Cloud was asleep right now. Was the King even allowed to sleep in? As a princess, Aerith only got away with it because her mother was the queen and she really was the one in charge. She even wondered if he was thinking about her, the real her and not the fur-clad lady. Would she ever be able to see him like that again? She had been bold enough to appear before him. Yet, considering what was a stake if she did, Aerith found herself saying no. She could not do it again. It was too dangerous even if she had only imagined King Weiss, the fear was real.

Aerith noticed the crown of holly she had worn last night. She carefully picked it up and hugged it to her. If anything, the memories with Cloud were enough. She sighed and leaned back on her pillow. Her eyes turned to look out the window as rush of snowflakes flew by her window.

One the other side of the castle, Cloud was in his study staring out his own window when he let out a long sad sigh. His eyes looked tired, dark circles under his them. He was still dressed in his formal attire, albeit the stiff collar was unbutton. Quietly, he watched the snowflakes swirl around in the air but his mind was far away. So much that he could not even hear the knock on the door. Even when it opened he did not even flinch.

"You cannot be serious," came Rufus's voice. "You haven't slept at all. Have you honestly been here all night?"

Rufus entered the room followed by two servants. Cloud continued to ignore him. Rufus looked back at the two servants and raised his hand to signal to them.

"Bring his highness and I some tea and a meal." he commanded before waving them off.

The servants bowed and exited the room. Rufus walked the length of the room and dropped himself in a chair opposite of the desk that Cloud would sit and do work.

"Your highness, please, you must eat and rest or you will become ill." Rufus coaxed.

"Do you ever wonder how you can know someone forever and yet not know her at all?" Cloud asked.

"Oh your talking about that lovely lady from last night?" Rufus drawled. "Please, I had the guards looking for her and there was no trace of her, again!"

"How can there be no trace of her? The snow was enough to inhibit anyone from coming and going easily." Cloud snapped, turning to his adviser.

Rufus's eyes widened. "Please, my king, I cannot explain it."

Cloud groaned. "There must be an explanation. A woman cannot just vanish into thin air, can she?"

The two servants returned with tea and some food for the king and his adviser. Rufus dismissed them after they placed a tray on the desk. The adviser poured himself some tea, as well as his king. He held the cup and saucer in his hands. He looked down at the swirling drink, the sweet aroma reaching his nose.

"Why are you so infatuated with this girl, anyway?" Rufus asked, sipping his tea. "She is beautiful but there are so many other beautiful women at the party."

"I told you already! It's as if I have known this girl for so long. I can talk to her with ease. It's as if she was made for me." Cloud's voice sounded dreamy, causing Rufus to smirk. The king glared at his adviser.

"As much as I would love to find this woman so you can marry her, we must be realistic. Now that you are king you must consider marrying and securing an allegiance."

Cloud slumped into his chair. He took his own teacup and stared at the liquid within. He was not surprised by the idea of taking a wife or marrying for allegiance. It was expected of him. Yet, his mind was solely on the beautiful woman who twice danced with him and twice left him. Those eyes like emerald's that showered him with warmth. The feel of her soft porcelain skin when he held her hand lingered. Her smile was contagious. Her voice gentle. Cloud was so lost in his thoughts of this mysterious woman that Rufus was becoming impatient.

"Your highness!" Rufus snapped.

Cloud looked up and without sipping his tea placed his cup down. He stood up once again.

"I'm sorry but I want to meet this girl. I want to see her again." Cloud said sadly.

Rufus frowned. "You don't even know her name."

"But I know her!" Cloud stubbornly said. "I don't know how to explain it but I do. No matter how many times I try to say it to make sense it does not."

"Please let's be practical for a moment," Rufus tried to reason. "Even if you do feel a strong connection with her she simply runs away from you. Trust me if I could I would love for her to marry you because trying to get you to even speak to another lady is impossible. The point, though, is that there are other kingdoms forming alliances. Yes, you and you uncle are clearly aligned and a strong force but..."

"Your still worried about the alliance between the Cetra and the Tsviets kingdoms?" Cloud said. "Aren't you the one who told me the princess was kidnapped or even killed?"

Rufus shuddered. "Unfortunately for the princess, it is a relief to us. The Tsviets are warmongers."

Rufus took his tea and drank it quickly as if to get a bitter taste of what he just said out of his mouth.

Cloud frowned. "You think the Tsviets are searching for her murderers?"

"Murderers, kidnappers, whatever... if they find out who do you think they will go to war with? The Queen of the Cetra is known to be peaceful but never underestimate a mother's anger when it comes to someone harming their child. If she aligns with them fully the Tsviets will gain more resources than we have and whatever kingdom they face will be crushed. What I am worried about is what will happen afterward."

"You think they will try and invade us?" Cloud questioned.

"I hope not but with what I know about the Tsviets Kingdom and it's leader... they will try."

Cloud rubbed his face in frustration. Rufus could clearly see the agitated look on his king's face.

"I'm your adviser," Rufus said. "I cannot sugarcoat this. While I do wish for your happiness, I have to be the practical one in this. We must make an alliance."

Cloud let out a defeated sigh before nodding his head. "I know, unfortunately, I know."

"Then..." Rufus said carefully.

"We'll have another gathering with ladies from the other kingdoms."

Rufus nodded. "Of course we'll have to wait until the cold months end. Unlike your coronation, there will be a much bigger turnout."

Cloud grinned sheepishly. "You know me too well."

Rufus smirked. "Of course I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be doing my job."

"Yeah, you may be doing your job but your guards... not so much," a voice purred.

The king and his adviser looked around the room until they spotted Cait Sith lounging on a windowsill. How he got there was beyond them but there he was.

"You again," Rufus said, annoyance etched in his voice. "What are you doing in the King's study."

"Oh just curious about something," He said, tail twitching.

"And that is?" Rufus snapped.

"Is that a kupo nut tree in the garden?" he asked.

Rufus looked at his king. Cloud shrugged at his adviser but nodded to the cat. Cait Sith rubbed his chin, pondering.

"Why would you plant one here or was it always there?" he questioned.

Cloud responded, "I had it planted here so that My Lady would be able to make me kupo nut soup. Also, she said that if I had one I would see a moogle."

Rufus looked at his king as if he was crazy.

"Moogles don't exist." Rufus said. "Your lady is clearly insane if she believes it."

Caith Sith laughed. "Well, I certainly never seen one but doesn't mean I don't believe in them."

Rufus gave him and look. Cloud shook his head. "Is that all you needed?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, for now I will be off." The cat yawned, stretching his legs before bounding from the room.

Once he was gone, Rufus look over at his king. "What an odd creature."

Cloud shrugged. "No more odd than anyone else in this palace."

**XXX**

Some months later, Aerith awoke to sunshine streaming into through her window. She blinked and sat up in her bed, Next to her, Cosmog and Moglin were curled up near on another. However, one of her friends was missing. Aerith slipped out of her bed and looked around the room but found no sign of her little friend. She wondered if he left the room for something. She peered out the window and saw that the blanket of snow was slowly melting away.

The winter months had become bitterly cold as Cloud had warned her. Aerith was grateful that she listened to his warning and the advice of her moogle friends. She was sure if she remained in the cabin she would have frozen or even starved to death. As she continued to look out the window for Mog, Moglin and Cosmog began to stir.

"Morning," Cosmog yawned.

"Oh, the sun is finally out," Moglin said rubbing one of her eyes. "Where is Mog?"

Cosmog and Moglin looked around the room. The chubbier moogle even looked under the cover to see if his friend had burrowed himself but to no avail.

"I don't know," Aerith said, "he wasn't here when I woke up."

"That moogle!" Moglin sniveled, "Always so inconsiderate. He runs off without ever telling us where he is going!"

Aerith shrugged. "I am sure he is doing something important."

"Like getting kupo nuts." Cosmog said. I bet he has a stash hidden somewhere."

Moglin rolled her eyes. "You mean YOU have a stash hiding somewhere. I would like to know where you keep all your kupo nuts!"

Suddenly, Moglin grabbed Cosmog by his pompom and began to feel his sides as if he were to have a hidden pocket in his fur. Cosmog began laughing hysterically. Aerith began to laugh as well when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh!" she called out. "Mog is in the garden."

"What is he doing out there?" Moglin said, letting go of Cosmog to join Aerith at the window.

"I don't know..." Aerith said. "I hope he is okay. I'll go check on him."

Aerith grabbed her red coat and flung it over her before exiting the room. Moglin pressed her nose to the window to peer out. She could barely make out Mog's figure in the garden. Once outside, she traversed the garden to where she last spotted her moogle friend. Arriving at the spot, Aerith could see no sign of her friend. Aerith frowned.

"Now where did he go?" Aerith thought aloud.

She looked around and saw a pair of tiny footprints on the snowy ground. They did not belong to mog as they were too big and also it was a print of shoes, not a paws. Had she mistaken her friend being here for someone else? Suddenly, the sloshing sound of someone walking across wet snow alerted her of a presence.

"Mog?" she called out. "Are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

Aerith spun around and gasped. Before her was Cloud. She bowed her head.

"My Lady?" Cloud said softly. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no your majesty." Aerith said. She was sure her face was flushed. She was grateful he could not see her face.

"Are you looking for someone?" he asked. "I heard you call out..."

"No, yes... no..." Aerith fumbled with her words.

Cloud chuckled, "Well which is it? Yes or no?"

"I was looking for something to do... Yuffie is training now so I do not have much to do..." Aerith lied.

"Well, would you care to walk with me then?" he asked. "I could use the company."

"If your majesty wishes..."

"Must you be so formal with me, My Lady?" he asked. "I would think by now you would comfortable around me."

Aerith frowned as she stared at the ground. "It would be improper of me."

Cloud shook his head. "You are my savior. I think by now you would enjoy the benefits of that."

Cloud let out a laugh as he imagined this lady in fur living in the lap of luxury. Aerith's lips twitched into a smile. However, she did not join in the king's laughter. Seeing that she did not join in Cloud stopped, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Join me for a stroll," he said holding out an arm.

Had Aerith been stripped of her guise and been her true self she would have taken in his arm. Instead she kept a small distance from him and the two strolled along.

"The spring months are coming," Cloud said. "Soon this garden will be full once again."

Aerith nodded. "It will be nice to see it blooming."

"Yes, it will be." Cloud agreed. "I look forward to it. More so than what is coming..."

"What does his highness mean?"

"Oh, sorry I did not mean to sound like I am complaining. Who am I to complain anyway, right?"

"Even those of privilege have a right to complain once in a while... if something is wrong you should talk about it."

Cloud sighed. "You seem like the only one I can talk to about my problems. Everyone else I think would not understand."

"Tell me, please."

Aerith enjoyed when the king confined in her. It made her feel close to him in this form. If could share his worries with her to alleviate any stress, it was worth it. She would also do whatever she could to help, albeit even a little.

"I am supposed to pick a bride."

The moment those words slipped from his mouth, Aerith felt a crushing blow to her chest. She felt her heart clench tightly. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying out.

"It is... unfortunate but as king I am expected to marry and have a heir." Cloud explained.

"W-when will you be choosing a bride?" Aerith tried her best to keep her voice from trembling as she spoke.

"Once spring sets in Rufus will announce yet another party for all the eligible ladies. I shouldn't complain as I do not know any of them yet but..."

Cloud drifted off as if something caught his attention. Aerith stared at the barren garden. She let out a sad sigh.

"Is something wrong, My Lady?" Cloud asked.

"Huh... oh... no." Aerith replied.

"You seem unlike yourself."

"Do I?"

"Yes, please tell me what is troubling you."

"It's... that is... I am..." Aerith stumbled and Cloud looked concerned. "I must go your majesty... I am late."

Aerith spun around intending to leave when she felt the king grasp her hand. Aerith cried out from his sudden touch, causing the king to remove his hand quickly. He looked at her with confusion and Aerith from under her hood felt hot tears at the brim. She turned away and made haste.

Aerith was on the other half the garden, nearing entry to the castle when she nearly collided with someone. She gasped and saw Mog before her.

"Mog," Aerith whispered.

"Why are you running away?" he asked. "The king wants to talk to you!"

Aerith shook her head. "I cannot... he is going to marry someone else. He is going to a choose a bride soon to be his queen."

"But... you love him." Mog said sadly. "You can marry him."

Aerith's heart clenched as she spoke out, "No, I am engaged to King Weiss... and if I am discovered... he will find me and take me away."

She pushed past the moogle and ran inside the castle, hurrying to her room. Tears poured down her face but she did not let out a cry or any other indication of distress. She should have known she could never be with Cloud, no matter how much she wanted to be. As long as she was engaged to Weiss she could never be with Cloud. It was too cruel of a fate. Soon she would see her beloved King married to another and she would only be a hermit to lives in the palace known as "red fur" by many. It would be too painful to become any closer to him.

Sure enough Aerith kept her distance from the king. She continued to work with Yuffie until her chores were done, would bump into Cait Sith for a small chat, and have playful banter with Reno and Rude. Yet, if the king ever came into her line of vision she would dart off in another direction to avoid talking to him.

Mog tried to coax Aerith into reconsidering talking to the king. However, she would not hear of it. She constantly mentioned that this was how things should be, end of discussion. Mog would speak with Moglin and Cosmog about it. They too also thought it was nonsensical. Aerith had feelings for Cloud and they could see the pain it caused her to have abandon such feelings.

One day, Aerith was washing bedding with Yuffie. The younger girl was complaining about cleaning since now the snow had completely melted, and it seemed the castle was stuffy and needed to be thoroughly cleaned.

"I hate winter, it seems the castle gets so dirty." Yuffie groaned. "I swear the bedding smells so awful!"

Aerith nodded.

"Everyone is so busy and I'm going to miss out on lessons today!" Yuffie continued.

Aerith nodded.

"I got really good over the winter, ya know?"

Aerith nodded again.

"Red, are you going to talk or are you going to scrub that same bed sheet until there is a hole in it?"

Aerith nodded.

Yuffie's cheeks puffed up as her eyebrows knitted together. She grabbed the sheet in her friend's hand and yanked it out of her grip. Startled, Aerith looked up at her.

"Are you okay under there Red?" Yuffie asked.

"Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts."

Yuffie placed a hand on her head. "Red, you haven't been here all day or any other day. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really..." Aerith said.

Yuffie made a noise and then grabbed a basket of clean bedding. "Here take these upstairs and go outside and get fresh air. I think you need it."

Aerith nodded, "Sorry, I'll be back soon."

"Take your time and come back when your normal!" Yuffie said. "I feel like I am talking to a wall."

Aerith left the room with the basket in hand. As Yuffie suggested, Aerith went outside to take in the fresh air. She walked slowly, taking in the fresh air. As she walked she noticed the servants were rushing around, more so than normal. Aerith stopped and remembered there was another time they had rushed around like this. It was when...

"So you're still here." A voice boomed. "Not sick of my nephew yet?"

Aerith looked around until she spotted the familiar face of King Cid. He was dressed in a formal looking attire. On either side of him where his two bodyguards, Barret and Vincent.

"Your highness," Aerith said, her voice small. "I did not expect you to be here."

"No one did!" he laughed.

"The king finds it funny to see the servants rush around," Vincent explained, shaking his head in dismay.

"They act as if I am a king or something," Cid continued laughing.

"You are a king." Aerith said.

"No shit?" Cid replied. "I was supposed to arrive two days from now but why wait?"

"Your nephew will probably be running out here any moment?" Barret said.

Aerith bowed her head. "I should be going. I have much work to do."

Cid scoffed, "Sure you do. You are a guest here and you do cleaning. What the hell is the world coming to."

Aerith tried to move around him to leave when he grabbed hold of the basket.

"What too busy to talk to me?" snapped Cid.

"Uh no, not at all..." Aerith nervously replied.

"Uncle, please stop teasing her," Cloud voice called.

Aerith stiffened. She wanted to run but King Cid still firmly held the basket in his hand and Cloud's approach was swift. Once at his side Cloud gave his uncle a wry smile.

"Will you ever announce that you are coming?" he asked. "You put everyone in a panic."

"When I'm dead." he joked. "How's my nephew?"

"Fine, just fine."

Aerith could hear a hint of distress in Cloud's voice. He was not fine. Aerith wondered what was wrong.

"How are you and your guards?" Cloud asked.

"They're fine right?" Cid asked looking back at them.

"Fine," the said in union.

Cid laughed. "See? We are all fine!"

Cloud joined in on the laugh but it was a sad sounding one. It did not take a second for Cid to notice his nephew's unease.

"Spill it kid, what's wrong with you?" Cid demanded.

Cloud sighed. "You know why. I'm going to be choosing a bride soon."

"Oh so that's why I was invited to his party? To make sure you choose a good one?" Cid asked, letting go of Aerith's basket.

"I trust your judgment."

Aerith felt her heart clench. Without so much as a word she slipped away. She quickly carried the basket to the upstairs rooms where the servants were setting rooms for guests. Aerith could not even mutter a word to them but simply dropped off the basket and left. She did not even return to finish helping Yuffie, instead she was wandering back to her room.

"My Lady!"

Aerith turned her head to see Cloud approaching her. She stopped and waited for him.

"You left in such a hurry," he said. "My uncle wanted you to have lunch with him."

Aerith looked down.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "You have not been yourself for a long time."

"I wish to rest, that is all." she responded, her voice small.

"Have I offended you in some way?" Cloud asked, worried. "If I have then I am..."

"No!" came her haste reply. "You have never done anything wrong... I..."

Aerith tightened her hands into fists. She wanted desperately to say the words in her heart. To reveal herself to him, to be with him.

"My Lady?"

Cloud reached over to touch her arm but Aerith pulled away before she could. She looked away.

"Forgive me, I wish to rest now."

Cloud frowned, "Very well. I shall inform my uncle."

With that, Cloud left. Aerith turned to watch him go. If he could see her face at this very moment he would have seen the heartbreaking look in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Lady in Red Fur**

**Chapter 12**

If Aerith could pass over the day she would have. Watching the decoration for the party being set up, the scent of food wafting from the kitchen, and fast pace of the servants causing her to be bumped into was enough to irritate her. It irritated her how clumsy the servants were being. It was not as if she was invisible. She was in a large red cloak! If it was not the carelessness of the servant than it was Reno, who seemed to find her everywhere to just taunt her. However, what truly irritated her was the idea that the guests attending would mostly consist of eligible young women that Cloud could possibly consider to be his wife.

One lucky woman would be the King's intended. She would be the one dancing with him, sharing enjoyable conversations, and be allowed to touch him, placing gentle kisses on him. Aerith daydreamed of dancing with Cloud. How good it felt to be with him. His blue eyes looking only at her, his ghost of smile for her. Her daydream came to abrupt end when a servant knocked into her arm, hurrying past her with a basket full of vegetables.

The lady in red fur sighed sadly. She walked along the corridors but found herself wanting to be outside. The garden was beginning to bloom and soon would be in full of colorful blossoms and bright green leaves. Outside, she curled herself under the kupo tree, its buds a bright pink. Yet, she a sadness tightened in her chest, not just for King Cloud, but she longed to be home again. She missed frolicking as a child in her gardens, her rides through the meadows and countryside. She missed the beautiful lilies that seemingly only grew in her kingdom.

Thoughts of her home brought thoughts of her mother. It had been so long since she had last seen her. Was she well? Had Weiss finally left the kingdom? Was her mother worried for her still? Did Angeal return to his post or was he completely relieved of duty? She though of her friend and personal bodyguard Cissnei. She missed Cissnei so much and wondered if she recovered from her injuries by now. She had to but Aerith could not erase the image of Cissnei looking so beaten and broken. It also reminded her of Red XIII, or Nanaki as he was really called. Had he escaped the palace himself after his distraction?

So many terrible thoughts filled her mind that she had no idea the moogles had perched themselves in the tree above. While Mog and Moglin were focusing on Aerith, Cosmog was searching to find a kupo nut that may have come early. His nose twitched as he sniffed around. Moglin looked back at him and cleared her throat. Cosmog looked at her and glumly floated down to a lower branch.

"Kupo?" Mog called softly.

"Kupo," Aerith said in a sad tone.

"Aerith please don't be sad anymore," Moglin said. "We want you to be happy."

"Its hard to be happy when you feel so down..."

She leaned back against the tree and tilted her head to look at the sky. It was bright blue and the sun was beaming down upon her. It was a perfect day but for her it would have been more appropriate if it were gloomy and rainy.

"Well, tonight's the party," Cosmog said. "Why don't you go and dance with the king."

"No!" Aerith snapped. "I... I cannot! What if he does not like me for me but because I am dressed so pretty. He doesn't even know my name! How can he even care for someone he does not even know?"

Mog frowned and floated down to her lap. He sat there looking up at her.

"Aerith, you like him. I mean really like him and he likes you! Don't run away."

Aerith held her head down. "But if I go there and King Weiss finds me..."

"Who cares about him!" snapped Mog, his yellow pompom shaking. "How long to you plan to hide and be miserable? Forever?"

"But..."

Suddenly, there was a loud laughter echoing somewhere in the garden. Mog gasped and flew back into the tree, hiding with his friends. Aerith stood up and brushed the grass from her coat. The laughter continued and she followed it. She stood behind a large hedge. She could not see through it but she knew that laughter was familiar. She cocked her ear to listen.

"You cannot be serious," King Cid laughed. "You think you are going to get away with not dancing tonight. PAH! Rufus is going to drag you down that throne by your ear if you think you will just sit there."

"Uncle, please, I do not want to attend this party to begin with."

"You're acting like a stubborn child, Cloud."

Aerith held her breath. Cloud did not want to go to the party?

"Forgive me uncle but my mind is too busy thinking of other things."

"You can't still be thinking about the princess who came the last two parties, right? You don't even know her name!"

Cloud groaned. "Will you not remind me. I already get enough hell for that from Reno and Zack."

Cid smirked. "Well, how hard would it be to say '_Hello, I am Cloud what is your name fair lady?_'"

Aerith could tell Cloud was probably glaring at his uncle.

"Forgive me but I was too busy speaking with her and dancing that I damn well forgot! I feel like I already know her from somewhere. Is that strange? I say it to myself a million times and it still does. To know someone that I never met, it sounds insane!"

"Well you are not wholly sane are you?" Cid replied sarcastically. "But then again who is? Is this really what you wanted to talk about? To make sure you aren't insane"

Cloud sighed. "Yes, no. I am just unsure what to do. This woman is just... I want to to see her again."

Aerith's heart tightened and she held her breath.

"You think she is _the one_? What are you some lovesick fool?"

There was a pause before Cloud said, "Maybe I am."

"Of course you are, you are your mother's son." snapped Cid.

"Mother was crying when she came here." Cloud argued.

Cid scoffed, "Your mother may have been crying because she had to come to this dump of a kingdom but when she got over that crap she was completely lovesick. The mushy letters she would write about how happy she was, how she would sing in the mirror or walk around as if the world was nothing but sunshine and rainbows... bah! It was embarrassing but she none the happier."

"So... what does this have to do with me?"

Cid growled, annoyance was clear. "If this mystery girl can make you happy whose to say she isn't your match made in heaven. She showed up at the last two, go to this damn party and wait for her, you fool!"

Cloud let out a small laugh. "Perhaps you are right..."

Aerith ran to her room. She opened the window quickly to let her friends in. She cried out joyously as she threw her hood from her head. She grabbed Mog by his paws and spun around with him.

"Princess are you okay?" Mog asked, becoming dizzy.

"She looked happy," Cosmog said.

"I want to go to the party. I have to go!" Aerith cried.

"Well that was fast, what changed?" Moglin asked.

Aerith let go of Mog and collapsed on her bed in a fit of giggles.

"Me! He is thinking of me! The real me!" Aerith cried.

The moogles looked at one another in confusion.

"I think she is losing it." Cosmog said.

"She is in love you dolt!" Moglin said hitting Cosmog's arm. "And it sounds like the prince is as well!"

Aerith got up from the bed and grabbed the satchel hidden beneath. She tore it open in haste and picked up the third dress inside. She lifted it out and brought it up against her. The dress of glittering diamonds was blindingly beautiful.

"So are you going to go?" Mog asked.

Aerith opened her mouth to say yes but hesitated. Her hands gripped the dress tightly.

"You should go." Cosmog said.

"Yes! Go!" Moglin urged.

Aerith bit her lower lip. She looked at her friends who were looking hopeful.

"I..." she began but Mog flew forward and placed his paw on her mouth, effectively shushing her.

"No, don't runaway." Mog said. "Not from him."

Aerith looked at her friends, her chest tightened. She looked down at the dress and then her thoughts drifted to Cloud. Before she could even answer there was a knock at the door. All four of them looked annoyed. The moogles took the dress and hid with it under the bed. Aerith flung her hood back on before answering the door.

"Yes?"

"Oh look the carpet is awake now." Reno laughed hearty.

Rude rolled his eyes before saying to Aerith, "Please, come with us."

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No," Reno said. "King Cid wants you present to dine with him for lunch. He said something about having to listen to another noble's gossip his ears were going to bleed him dry... then he said if you refused he would have us drag you down to see him, by your furs mind you."

Aerith froze. "What?"

"He just wants someone to talk to." Rude informed. "Follow us."

Aerith did as she was told, closing her door behind her. She followed the two to a small room. Inside, King Cid was lounging in a cushioned chair with a table of refreshments before him. His bodyguards were present, sitting on a long sofa. Both were helping themselves to food. When Cid saw Aerith he immediately stood up.

"So you finally decided to show yourself." he snapped causing Aerith to flinch. "You two, leave us, I don't need this place being more crowded then it already is."

Reno and Rude nodded and left the room. Aerith watched them leave before Cid's growling voice called for her.

"Sit your ass down here and eat with me."

"Yes your majesty." Aerith said politely.

Aerith sat in the only unoccupied chair. She was handed a plate and was told to "dig in." Aerith carefully placed food on her plate.

"So," Cid growled again. "Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" Aerith asked, confused.

"You think you are special you can ignoe coming to meet with me?"

Aerith went to respond but Cid cut her off instantly.

"And what's worse my little shit of a nephew allows it? You must have him wrapped around your little finger. I swear is saving his life that important that he would kiss you ass?"

Aerith looked horrified but none could see. She held up her hands in protest when Cid and his guards let out laughs, confusing Aerith more. She did not know if Cid was mad or happy to see her.

Cid smirked as he downed a cup of wine. "Seriously, why does my nephew bend over backwards to be so nice to you?"

Aerith shrugged. "Perhaps the same reason you are nice to me?"

Cid let out an exaggerated gasp. "ME? Nice you to you? Vincent did you hear what she said?"

"I did," Vincent nodded. "She said you were nice to her."

"Barret did you hear?" Cid asked the larger man.

"Yes," Barret grunted. "I heard the whole damn thing because I am sitting right here!"

Cid laughed again. "So he's nice because you don't treat him like he's something special. Good because he isn't special. He is a normal snot nosed kid who need a good whipping to keep him in line. Last thing we need is some brat on the throne."

Aerith laughed weakly. "Does that make you not special?"

"Of course it doesn't. Me? Special? PAH! A crown on someone's head doesn't make them special. It just makes them have to make the hard decisions that others are too damn scared to do. I don't shit gold you know? Cloud is a normal kid. A good kid though. A little dumb sometimes but a good kid."

"I think your nephew will be a great ruler." Aerith said honestly.

"Why do you say that?" the King asked.

"Because, he is kind." Aerith said. "He does think of others"

"You mean he thinks of you," Barret said suddenly. "He is always nice to you."

Aerith shook her head. "No, he is nice to everyone. Even when he is stressed out and wants to hide from the world."

A smile crept on Cid's lips. "I am glad to hear you say that."

"Why?"

"Because, coming from you I know it's the truth and not some hogwash a freaking noble is telling me to get in my good graces." Cid let out a sigh. "Sometimes I worry for him. My nephew sometimes has his head up, non pun intended, in the clouds."

Aerith tilted her head. "Is something wrong with him?"

"He is obsessed with this girl. Has he mentioned her to you?"

Aerith shook her head. "No, I am afraid not."

"Well, considering he talks more openly to you than anyone else I thought maybe he would have confided in you."

"Me?" Aerith asked surprised.

"Yes you!" Cid snapped. "I see the way he talks to you as if you guys have known each other forever and a day."

Aerith felt her heart thump loudly. Could it be true that Cloud really felt a close connection to her. Aerith felt as if a giant weight was lifted off her. She had been worried about Cloud not truly caring for her but perhaps he did, and the only way to find out for sure was to see him again, get to know him.

Aerith resolved that she would go to the party and see Cloud. Until then she enjoyed her time sitting with Cid. She laughed and enjoyed his company as well as Barret's and Vincent's. The hour grew late when a servant came into the room to announce to the king that the hour was growing late and he needed to get ready for the royal ball. Cid was not thrilled as he hated wearing his most formal attire. However, he bid Aerith farewell and left to get ready, Vincent and Barret in tow.

As he left, Aerith noticed the servant was still there waiting for her.

"Yes?" Aerith asked.

"My King has a request for "His lady."

"What is it?"

"His highness wishes for a bowl of soup for dinner."

Aerith nodded. "As his highness wishes."

When the servant left, Aerith herself needed to hurry to get ready for the party. She wanted to be there right as the dancing began. She wanted to be Cloud's first and only dancing partner tonight. As she moved quickly through the halls, she reached the tower staircase that would lead to her room when a voice called out to her.

"RED!"

Aeith turned to see Yuffie. The young girl looked frazzled.

"Yuffie, what is it?" Aerith asked.

"I have been looking everywhere for you! I need your help, please!"

Aerith felt her heart clench. She wanted to say she was busy but the look on Yuffie's face made her consent to her request.

In the ballroom, Cloud was greeting his guests as they came up to the throne, bowing or curtsying to him. His guards could see the anxious look in him as he kept staring at the top of the grand staircase.

"Oh boy does he look like a wreck," Zack said to Tifa.

"It is going to be worse when all these women want to dance with him." Tifa replied. "He is not going to dance with one of them."

"He is going to have no choice in the matter." said Tseng. "Unless he wants to be rude as possible to these ladies. Not to mention Rufus will drag him by the ear on the dance floor if he does not."

Zack smirked. "I want to see that."

Cloud came and sat on his throne. His hands were wringing nervously as he stared at the door. It was only a few minutes since the music started. Yet, where was she?

"My King," Zack said. "Are you okay?"

Cloud shook his head.

"You look as if you are about to throw up." the raven haired man noted.

Cloud nodded. "I am."

Tifa smiled trying to reassure her king. "My King, please, try and relax. Why not dance with one of the lovely young ladies?"

"No thanks," the king replied flatly.

Tseng looked at him, "You do know if you do not dance with them Rufus is going to make you."

Cloud sighed. There was only one lady he wanted to dance with but when he caught Rufus's glare from across the room he knew he would have no choice. He groaned inwardly and stood up. Almost on instant women were gathering, hoping to be the first to dance.

"Zack, if I don't make it out of this alive," Cloud said. "kill Rufus."

Zack smirked, knowing it was a joke. "Torture or immediate?"

"Torture." Cloud said as he nervously walked down to the floor.

Over and hour later after helping Yuffie, Aerith burst into her room surprising the moogles. She begged them to help her get ready.

"Ugh, I can't believe I am late!" Aerith cried.

"What took you so long?" Moglin asked, holding the dress of diamonds.

"Oh, it was Yuffie. She needed help and I couldn't say no." Aerith said hurrying out of her red fur. "And I have to also make soup for the king as well. I am so late!"

"Well, we can't keep the prince waiting any longer!" the female moogle said with a smile.

The boys excused themselves so Aerith could get into the dress. Out of all the dresses, this one made Aerith feel like a real bride to be. It fell off her shoulders but had long sleeves. The skirt of the dress ruched around her body while the twinkle of diamonds embellished the dress in intricate patterns. When she was dressed the boys returned and they looked at her in awe.

"Wow you look amazing," Mog said.

"She is so pretty!" Moglin squealed in delight.

"So beautiful," Cosmog was blushing madly and was thankful for the layer of fur covering his face.

Aerith blushed herself. She then quickly put on her shoes and her mother's ring.

"What about her hair," Cosmog asked.

"I think we should leave it up," Mog said and then added, "but use this."

He handed Moglin a white ribbon. Where he found that puzzled the others but Moglin did not hesitate. She placed the white ribbon in Aerith's hair, removing the pink one in process. She then quickly redid the braid, finishing the princess's look.

"Now this time," Mog said as Aerith grasped the door handle, "don't run away."

Aerith laughed. "No running."

Aerith crept down through the castle making sure she would not be seen. The moogles fluttered behind her giving her confidence. They would however hide somewhere in the ballroom to keep their presence unknown to the other residents of the castle. Once at the double doors to the ballroom Aerith took a deep breath. She looked back at her friends and they gave her encouraging smiles before flying off to find a spot to hide in the ballroom.

Aerith felt incredibly nervous. She had to see him again. She wanted to feel his hand on hers and the warmth they shared together. She would tell him her deepest feelings and then they could be together. She knew he felt the same, he had to. The rose he kept and the questioning of the holly leaves before meant so. After a moment, she pushed open the doors. She stepped toward the top of the steps and looked over when she felt her breath get caught in throat. Horror filled her eyes and a sharp pain stabbed her heart.

Dancing on the floor was Cloud with a princess with golden hair. The moogles had seen this when they entered and wished they had been faster to stop their friend from witnessing such a scene. Cloud's guards who were around the room spotted her first and soon everyone in the room was looking. When Cloud realized something was off, he followed the eyes of his guests to the top of the stairs. A gasp escaped his lips but before he could even do anything she ran.

She knew she promised Mog she would not run but she could not believe this. The beautiful princess with golden hair and him dancing, smiling, looking happy together, it was too much for her to take in. Aerith felt foolish for believing she was special, that Cloud's smiles were meant for her. Yet, he looked at ease with this new girl. Perhaps then, she had been wrong. Maybe everyone was wrong about her, Cid, the moogles, herself, and Cloud were all wrong!

Aerith was heading up the steps to her room when Mog, Moglin, and Cosmog surrounded her, effectively blocking her path.

"You said you wouldn't run away!" Mog said.

Aerith looked sadly at them. "You saw it, didn't you? How happy he looked. If he can look so happy with someone else then I must have been fooling myself to even think that I am special to him."

"Aerith!" Mog cried out in frustration. "You are just running away! He wants to be with you. I know it. You just have to go to him."

"No! I can't... I just... can't."

Aerith pushed past them and up to her room. She hurried inside and found her red fur where she had left it. She reached down and grabbed it holding it to her. For a second, she hesitated putting it on. It felt so good to not have to wear the fur. How long would she have to hide beneath this, forever? Would she ever be able to walk among people as herself?

Mog, Cosmog, and Moglin entered the room. Aerith slowly began to reach for the clasps to remove the dress.

"Uh, Aerith..." Cosmog said. "Aren't you supposed to make soup?"

Aerith groaned. "I forgot..."

"I'm sure his highness would want it soon." Mog said. "You better hurry."

Without bothering to take off the dress of diamonds, Aerith wrapped herself in her coat and hurried down to the kitchen. Aerith took her place at the far end of the kitchen in the back corner. She quickly began preparing the soup when she noticed something.

"I forgot my gloves..." she whispered staring at her hands. "Mog will you go get them and here take my mother's ring. I don't want to get it ruined."

She slipped the ring from her finger and handed it to the moogle. He nodded and took the ring. He was gone in a flash but came back with the gloves in hand. Aerith slipped them on, feeling security in them. The soup was bubbling in less than an hour. Soon she was sharing the soup with her friends while what was left would be for Cloud.

Aerith stared at her soup as her friends slurped theirs down. They were enjoying it but Aerith found her appetite nonexistent. This soup tasted bitter in her mouth and she pushed her bowl to her friends. Moglin and Cosmog were eager to eat it but Mog looked at Aerith thoughtfully. Whatever he was thinking, he did not say.

When they finished eating, Aerith ladled the soup in a ornate bowl for the king. She set it on a silver tray with utensils before covering it up with a lid.

"Let's hurry before the servants come." Aerith said.

Aerith, Moglin and Cosmog headed for the door when they her heard the sound of something clatter. The looked back, startled to see Mog zooming toward them.

"What happened?" Moglin asked.

"I thought I saw a bug crawl under the lid... I was wrong. It was my shadow... or something." Mog answered before hastily saying, "See you in the room!"

He then zoomed off. Moglin and Cosmog zoomed after him. Puzzled, Aerith looked at the tray. As odd as it was, Aerith let it go. She was too drained to investigate. After all, her friend would never do anything bad.

Aerith walked through the halls and she could hear the music winding down, signifying that the dinner would begin. She hoped Cloud would enjoy his soup tonight. She stopped momentarily as the edge of the hall leading to the main hall where the party was at. An anxious feeling ran through her. She wanted desperately to go in there and see Cloud. She was dressed beautifully beneath the fur, enough to attend this gathering. Yet, she could not. Sadness took over and she quickly hurried on her way.

Aerith let out a long yawn. The events at the party were enough to make her want to sleep forever. Despite the stinging in her chest, Aerith did her best to push the thought of ever being with Cloud out of her mind. After all, she realized how foolish she was going to the party when she should be in hiding.

Nearing her room, she could not wait to take off the dress underneath her clothes. Despite the beauty of it the dress itself was heavy. Not to mention the cloak she was wearing was thick fur and not light either. Pushing open the door, Aerith walked in to find the moogles already waiting for her. All three were rubbing their bellies in delight. She smiled at them and closed the door behind her.

"I can't wait to get out of this dress," she said softly to them.

"Dont mind us..." Cosmog yawned his eyes closed, "Too tired to..."

The moogle let out a snore. Aerith giggled as she peeled back the hood of her cloak. It did not matter how upset she was inside, seeing her friends in such a carefree attitude made her feel better. At least a little bit better.

As Aerith began to pull off her cloak there was a loud knock on the door. Instantly, all three moogles were wide awake. Aerith yanked her cloak back around her and placed her hood over her head. The moogles dashed out the window in seconds as she reached the door. She pulled it open and saw Reno and Rude standing outside her door.

From under her hood, Aerith peered at their faces. The look on their faces made Aerith uneasy. Normally, Reno would tease her about wearing such a cloak. Rude, despite being a quiet person, never seemed to have such a strenuous look on his face before.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You have to come with us." Reno said. There was no amusement in his voice. No smile in his eyes to lighten the mood like he usually did.

Aerith nodded her head slowly and stepped out into the hall. She looked between the two men as they escorted her down from her room. She tried to inquire where they were taking her and why but the two remained silent. However, the destination was clear when she saw the large pair of double doors that led to the the throne room. The doors opened upon their arrival and when Aerith stepped in she felt her breath get caught in her throat. All the guests, the guards, even servants were all here. All their eyes were on her.

She walked the long stretch of the throne room feeling the eyes burning on her. She felt like a prisoner on the way to their execution. Her eyes looked away and she saw Cloud sitting on his throne. By him were his bodyguards, Zack, Tifa, Tseng, and even Elena. They all were staring at her. Aerith looked down at the ground. She wished she could disappear to the floor or be like her friends fly away. She could do neither and soon found herself in front of the king.

"Lady," Tseng addressed her, as most people did since she never told them her real name. "Are you the one who prepared the soup for his highness this evening?"

"Y-yes..." Aerith nervously responded.

"And in doing so you attempted to murder the king?" He asked.

Aerith gasped. "What? I would never... I- what is this all about?"

Confusion flooded the girl and her eyes were wide with horror. Kill the king? Kill Cloud? She would never do such a thing! It was absurd.

Tseng stepped forward. "His highness nearly choked to death on your soup."

"But I didn't do anything to it... I made the soup as always..." Aerith brought her hands to her face in fear. What were they going to do to her? Arrest her? Kill her? She could not even attempt to run and she was sure that even if her moogle friends were watching they would never be able to stop the guards by themselves.

Tseng began to speak when Cloud held up his hand. He stood from his throne much to everyone in the room's confusion. He walked toward her and when he was in front of Aerith he stopped. Aerith lowered her head, unable to face him. She got down to her knees in hopes that if she groveled enough he would offer her some forgiveness. Perhaps he would allow her to leave with her life and she could go back to the cabin in the woods. Tears began to form in her eyes as she waited for her punishment.

"You made that soup right?" he asked. "Of course it was you because you're the only one who knows how in this entire palace."

"I'm sorry..." she whispered her head low to the ground. "I don't know what happened..."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

Aerith tilted her head up slightly. The last sentence caused a collective "What" from many of the onlookers and Aerith included.

The king knelt to one knee and grasped her shoulders. Aerith picked herself up slightly. Cloud took one of her hands and peeled off the glove on her. Aerith tried to take her hand back but Cloud refused to let her go. He took off the second glove and threw it on the ground carelessly.

"You know..." he began, "... in hindsight I should have probably realized sooner."

"R-realized what?" Aerith asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Why it was so easy to talk to someone I just met. Why I felt as if I knew someone for a long time when I have no idea who that someone is. It's because I've been talking to her and know her well."

Cloud's hands reached for the hood. Aerith wanted to turn away but found herself paralyzed in shock. Cloud gently pulled the hood off her head. Her brown braid cascaded down her back. A collective gasp echoed around the room as the cloak fell to the floor revealing Aerith dressed in the gown of glittering diamonds. The dress shined brightly in the light, giving Aerith a glow. Cloud stood up, taking the hands of the princess before him and helped her up.

"If you wanted to get my attention," Cloud said smiling at her, "You could have just talked to me instead of dropping this in my soup bowl."

He held up Ifalna's ring and Aerith gasped. "But how did..." it only took Aerith a moment to realize what happened. Mog, she gave the ring to him. He had put it in Cloud's bowl of soup. It was obvious. Mog was not going to let her run away from him. He was sure that if Cloud found this he would come to assume the truth.

Cloud placed the ring on her finger where it belonged but kept a firm hold on her hand. Aerith's emerald eyes looked at him and smile broke out on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but Cloud held up his free hand to silence her.

"Before you say anything." the king spoke seriously. "This is so they won't nag me to death about it anymore but... can I finally know your name _My Lady_?"

She laughed, nodding her head. "I am Aerith."

Cloud smiled and hugged her to him. As he did Zack's voice could be heard saying, "FINALLY," followed by a harsh slap. However, Cloud ignored him and continued to hold Aerith to him. Aerith wrapped her arms around him and smiled as well.

"Aerith," he whispered, savoring the name. He moved back to look at her face again. He felt his heart swell and Aerith felt herself begin to tremble. Cloud then leaned over and kissed her lips, something he had been longing to do. Aerith kissed him back, secretly sharing the same longing. When they broke apart, the two touched their foreheads together smiling at one another.

"So where do we go from here?" Aerith asked.

"Let's go to the garden," he said shyly. "I hear it's a good place to talk without being interrupted by everyone... usually."

Cloud took Aerith by the hand and led her out toward the room. Before he left though he turned around momentarily and said to everyone in the room, "Thank you for attending." He then looked toward Rufus, "Don't bother me."

Then he was gone taking Aerith with him. Mog, Moglin, and Cosmog who had been watcing, had smiles on their furry faces.

"That's so romantic..." Moglin sighed.

"Mog you are so smart." Cosmog said. "Now she can be happy."

Mog yawned. "Yeah, it went better than I thought it would... now I am ready for bed."

Outside in the garden, Cloud was leading Aerith to the far end near the kupo tree. Faint lights from the castle wall overhead provided the minimum for the king to see clear. Feeling he was far enough, he stopped and turned to the beauty behind him. The king stared at her still in awe. He could scarcely believe that she was here. The lady before him turned slightly from his gaze. The darkness hid away the blush on her cheeks.

Gently, Cloud took her face in his hands and turned her to face him. Her bright emerald eyes would look at him and then avert several times. She was just as nervous as Cloud was. He found it hard to speak even but he did anyway.

"You are the most beautiful lady I have ever seen," he said. "For a long time I thought you were a dream but you are here, really here."

Aerith placed her hand over the one he had on her face. She closed her eyes relishing in the warmth of his hand.

"I was scared," she admitted softly.

She went to continue but Cloud pulled her close to him, holding her in a warm embrace.

"You don't have to," he said. "I will protect you from now on. You don't have to worry, okay?

"Yes," she agreed.

Cloud smiled, "I want to know everything about you."

She looked up at him from within his embrace. Her eyes were shining brighter than any precious jewel.

"As do I, your highness." she said.

"Cloud," he corrected. "Call me Cloud, Aerith."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. She broke only for a second to whisper his name, "Cloud."

**XXX**

The moogles awoke to find Aerith merrily spinning around her room, humming a tune she made up. The fur coat lay draped over her bed and she was still wearing the dress of glittering diamonds. She had spoken with Cloud long into the night, talking about this and that and how happy they could be with one another. The moogles were happy for her but they were even more happy when Aerith presented them a loaf of bread with kupo nuts. She had spent the early morning making it for them as a thank you.

"So yummy," Cosmog mumbled as chewed.

"So when are you and King Cloud getting married," Moglin teased.

Aerith blushed. "Marriage, it is too soon I think... maybe..."

The princess erupted into a fit of giggles. She then decided to finally change from the dress of diamonds and into her humble pink dress. She hoped it would be decent enough to wear when she saw Cloud again. After all the only other outfits she had were the dress of emeralds, rubies, and the coat.

After changing, the princess strolled down the castle corridors to find Cloud. Several of the servants who passed her were still in shock to see her as she was. Some were so nervous that they bowed repeatedly. Aerith claimed it was not necessary but since she was close to the king, the found it to be improper not to. Aerith hoped Cloud would be in his study this morning. She hurried along and when she came to his near the door to his study she could see the door open. Carefully she smoothed out her dress to make herself more presentable. A smile erupted on her face at the sheer thought of seeing the king.

"_No, this is a problem_," Rufus said.

Aerith smile fell. It sounded as if Cloud was in a important discussion with his adviser. Aerith thought perhaps she should come back later. She turned to leave when something else caught her attention.

"Why would King Weiss come here?" Cloud said.

"That is what I wish to know as well," Rufus voice growled. "King Weiss doesn't just visit kingdoms. He usually has ulterior motives behind him. For a while he had been occupying residency at the kingdom of the Cetra before the princess disappeared."

"The Princess was intended to marry King Weiss." Cloud stated.

"Intended, yes, but then she went missing, remember? The only reason he would be coming here is if he believes that the Cetra Princess is here."

"When will he be here?"

"Tomorrow..."

From outside the door, all the color drained from Aerith's face. Cold sweat slid down her spine before she nearly fell to the floor due to her legs giving away her support. She regained herself and pressed a hand over her mouth to muffle out a cry before running away. She bolted to her room, throwing open the door and slamming it shut behind her.

The moogles who has been relaxing on the bed looked up to see a horror filled Aerith. Aerith began sputtering words incoherently that Moglin and Cosmog looked at Mog to translate. However, the moogle with the yellow pom-pom looked just as confused.

"Aerith," Mog said holding his paws up. "Calm down!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Aerith repeated. "I have to go! I have to leave now!"

"Wait, what? What do you mean you are leaving?' Mog asked, confusion still written on his face.

"You can't leave! What about King Cloud?" Moglin said.

"I thought you guys were in love!" Cosmog added.

Aerith shook her head and grabbed her satchel from under her bed. She tore it open and began throwing in things to take with her.

"I can't he's coming here!"

"Who is?" the moogles asked together.

"King Weiss! He knows I am here. He is coming here!"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Lady in Red Fur**

**Chapter 13**

"Aerith you can't run away!" Mog protested. "He probably doesn't even know you are here."

Aerith was frantically trying to shove as much things as she could in her satchel. She looked up at Mog and shook her head furiously. "He knows! He knows I am here. Why else would he come here? He's going to take me back."

Tears began to form in her eyes and she began trying to fill her satchel. Mog flew over and grabbed the satchel dragging it from her. Aerith gasped and pulled it back. The two began a tug-o-war match between the satchel.

"Leave it alone!" Aerith yelled.

"No!" Mog said, his wings batting wildly. "You said you wouldn't run away anymore!"

"That was before Weiss decided to show up! I won't go back to that!" Aerith said struggling.

Cosmog and Moglin did not know what to do. They were trying to get their two friends to stop arguing. However, neither intended to let go of the satchel.

"Why can't you understand?" Aerith cried pulling as hard as she could.

"Why... can't... you?" Mog said, yanking the bag.

"Do you want me to marry him?" Aerith snapped.

"I want you to be happy not miserable!" Mog yelled. "If you run away again it won't solve anything!"

"I have no choice!"

Mog's face became hot and he suddenly let go of the satchel. Aerith went tumbling backwards, the satchel landing on her with a thump. Aerith groaned and looked up to see Mog glaring at her. Aerith looked shocked to see her friend so angry. For as long as she'd known him she had never seen him like this. It left her speechless but Mog had plenty to say to her.

"You have a choice!" he explained his voice filled with anger. "Yes, so we all helped you to run away from Weiss but that was then. This is now. You are going to abandon Cloud when you two _finally_ got together and can be happy. Why? Why would you throw that all away? Do you think Cloud will let Weiss just drag you off?"

Aerith looked down, her hands tightened around her satchel. "He will... my mother promised him to me."

Mog let out a irritated noise and then yelled once more. "FINE! Run away. Do whatever you want. But I am not helping you anymore because now you are just being... being... stupid!"

Mog flew toward the window and violently threw it open. It smacked hard against the wall before he flew away. Aerith got up and looked out the window. She was searching for Mog but found he was long gone. Cosmog and Moglin were both in a state of shock. Neither of them expected such an outburst from him. Mog had always been so supportive of Aerith and would do anything to help her. Aerith looked sadly out into the distance. She fell against the windowsill feeling miserable.

"Mog, don't go," she said, as if he could hear her. "I need you."

When Mog did not return, Aerith decided to finish packing. When she was done, she spotted her coat. She sadly stared at the red fur coat. She picked it up and held it in her hands. Once again she would be concealed under this and hide from the world. Would it matter though? People now knew who she was. She touched the fur absentmindedly. If she went far enough no one would know.

Could she truly live her life under a coat forever? Never to look at people fully but spy from beneath a hood at them? She closed her eyes and draped the coat over her. Aerith resolved to find a warm place to live. She would sell the three dresses on her way, for real this time.

Yet her mind drifted to Cloud when she noticed her mother's ring on her finger. He had placed it on her last night when he discovered who she was. It saddened her that after all this she would have to leave him. She felt as if she should have known this would happen. Her heart ached painfully as she looked up at Cosmog and Moglin. They looked sadly back at her but neither spoke.

"I should get going... the sooner I leave the more distance I can put between us." she said, indicating King Weiss. Yet, at that moment it was not Weiss she was thinking about putting distance between. It was Cloud instead. The farther she was away from him the easier it would be to be apart from him.

Aerith stood up and was about to fasten the coat around her. She hesitated for a moment and then failed to fasten it, feeling unease. Eventually, someone would come to call for her, maybe Cloud would come himself. If he found her gone he would be heartbroken. Would he too search for her? The princess pushed the thoughts from her mind finding it too painful to continue.

Aerith placed the satchel around her. She looked solemnly at Moglin and Cosmog. "Let's go before anyone notices I am missing."

Aerith reached the door and pulled it open. She took a step out blindly before instantly colliding into someone. Aerith gasped as a pair of hands steadied her. She looked up to see who it was she bumped into only to see it was none other than Cloud. Moglin and Cosmog flew under the bed, as if they had not already been spotted by Cloud.

"C-Cloud..." she whispered in shock.

"Where are you going to go?" he said, his voice full of worry. He chest was rising and falling rapidly his breath shallow as if he had sprinted here.

"N-no nowhere." she lied badly. Her heart ached for lying.

"I know you are trying to leave." he said. "Why would you leave. I promised I would protect you. Am I that unreliable?"

"You... you know?" Aerith gasped.

Aerith's eyes turned to see a figure floating behind Cloud. Mog was there looking at her, part of him guilty. Aerith looked at her moogle friend and then at Cloud.

"Mog..." Aerith said sadly.

Upon hearing his name, Cosmog and Moglin flew out from beneath the bed. They stared at their friend in shock. Cloud looked mildly shocked to see the two moogles but since he already witnessed Mog, he got over it quickly.

"Mog, why would you do this?"

"Because you are being foolish!" Cloud answered for the moogle. "Look at me, Aerith, please tell me what is going on. If you care for me you will come to me when something is wrong. Am I unreliable to you?"

"It's not that!" Aerith broke away. "I want to be with you more than anything."

Cloud closed the distance between them, taking her hands in his. "Then tell me. I can't help you unless you tell me!"

Aerith turned him, tears in her eyes. "Cloud, don't you see why King Weiss is coming here. He is looking for me. I am the Princess of the Cetra. I am Princess Aerith."

Cloud looked shocked for a moment but said nothing. He waited for her to continue. Aerith was mildly surprised Mog had not said such things to the king. Perhaps the moogle thought it best she explain everything.

"I am intended to marry him." she said finally.

She tried to slip her hands from him, embarrassed, but Cloud only held her more firmly. Aerith looked up at him and a few tears slipped from her eyes. Cloud brought one of hands up and wiped the tears gently with his thumb before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It will be okay," he whispered.

"I wish it was true..." Aerith muttered. "If I don't marry him war will break out... my kingdom will be easily targeted by others. This alliance is needed to secure my kingdom's future."

"If that's true then why run away in the first place?" Cloud asked.

"King Weiss is beyond cruel. His intentions are nothing but despicable. If he gains control of my kingdom it will spell disaster to it and any other kingdom. I cannot let it happen. What else could I do but run away? His army alone would destroy my kingdom but if I disappeared... made it look like I was kidnapped then he would not go to war with mine."

Aerith moved to her bed, taking Cloud with her. She slumped down to her bed, grabbing at the coat around her.

"I made... the moogles made this to help me hide from him, from the world." she explained. "Then I met you and everything I was trying to do became a mess. I wanted to see you as me the real me and not "My Lady" or "Red Fur" or any other name I was given. Now it feels like it is a mistake. He will be here and demand my return... I'm sorry."

She cried. Cloud knelt before her. His hands brushed her cheeks gently.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "Everything will be alright, I swear."

"But..." she began.

"Hush," he said place a finger over her lips. "Trust me and I will think of something."

He stood up. "I finally have you and I am not going to let you go."

Aerith smiled and Cloud himself smiled. He took her hands and helped her up. Gently he kissed both of her her hands. "I won't let him take you from me."

Aerith hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Cloud held her in his warm embrace, offering her comfort. Cloud smirked and then said to lighten the mood, "So, its true if you plant a kupo nut tree that moogles appear."

Aerith laughed as she looked up at him. "Something like that."

"So who are your friends?"

"These are Mog," the yellow pom-pom moogle Cloud already met bowed. "Moglin," the female moogle curtsied perfectly in air. "And lastly is Cosmog," the chubby moogle smiled and waved.

"Pleasure is all mine." Cloud said politely. "You know they don't have to hide anymore. The palace is open to them as well."

"The kitchen too?" Cosmog asked, excited.

Mogling slapped her forehead. "Really?"

Aerith, Cloud, and Mog burst out laughing.

After finally comforting Aerith, and making sure she would not run away, Cloud called a meeting with his adviser and his guards. Rufus had seated himself in a chair while Zack, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena all stood. None of them were sure what was going on at first but Cloud quickly explained the predicament.

"Of course the girl you would like would be already engaged," Rufus sighed, causing a glared from everyone else in the room. He ignored them and continued. "So what do we do? King Weiss is not going to take no for an answer."

"Well it's not like he has an entire army marching at our doorstep," Zack said. "We could just throw him out and tell him not to come back."

"Then a whole army will be at our doorstep," Tseng pointed out. "Weiss's army is trained exceptionally well. We don't want a war."

"You don't think we could beat them?" Reno asked obviously offended. "Rude and I could take down ten of those guys on our own."

Rude nodded. "We are well trained too."

"It's not about being trained well," Rufus said. "Are you truly willing to go to war over a girl?"

Everyone looked at Cloud. Cloud looked at them with stern conviction. Rufus sighed again.

"My King we need to think this over," Elena said gently. "Our army is big, no doubt, but the Tsviets out number us three to one."

"Exactly the problem," Tseng agreed.

Suddenly, the door burst open and King Cid walked in with Vincent and Barret behind him. Cid was already hollering profanities at his nephew, enough to make everyone in the room blush.

"Uncle not now..." Cloud said.

"Don't tell me what to do you little shit." Cid snapped. "Are you shitting me? You are planning to go to war over a girl?"

"Who told him?" Cloud asked, eyeing everyone in the room.

"Who the hell do you think told me? Your entire castle is a string of gossipers. Of course I heard the stupidest shit you are about to do and if you think I am about to let you start a stupid war over some girl you are bat shit insane!"

Cloud slammed his hand on his desk that it echoed in the room. "This isn't just about her!"

"Oh really, then what else is it about?" his uncle asked.

"If Weiss gets control of the Cetra who do you think will gain the resources of that kingdom?" Cloud asked. "You think Weiss isn't going to use that to gain more land and more power? Tsviets kingdom are power hungry warmongers! You know it and I know it. Everyone knows it!"

Cloud rubbed his face in frustration. Most of it was about not letting Aerith go but her fears became Cloud's fears as well. If he let Aerith get married to him it would be disastrous for not just the Cetra people but any other kingdom.

"I care for Aerith too much to let that man have her and her kingdom. She ran away to prevent it and now it is catching up to her. If I do not think of some way to get her out of this mess, Midgar might as well place a giant target on it because Weiss is probably attack us for having her in our kingdom to begin with."

Cid could see his nephew's stress radiating off him. His eyes softened.

"So what's your plan then?" Cid asked.

"This is why I am having this meeting. I need ideas."

The occupants of the room looked at one another.

"Maybe we can say she disappeared." Zack said. "We can hide her in her room."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Reno.

"Until he realizes we lied and marches his army at us," Rufus pointed out.

"Maybe we can explain to King Weiss that she doesn't want to marry him." Tifa suggested.

Rufus laughed. "Please, the warmonger king? Listen to our pleas of love. Give me a break. His marriage to the princess is political not love."

"Would he even want to go to war with us?" Elena asked.

Rufus stared at her. She held up her hands and looked away. It was an obvious yes. Cloud rubbed his face again feeling worn out.

"Would he go to war with Nibelheim as well?" Cid asked.

Cloud looked at his uncle dumbfounded. He shook his head. "No I won't allow you to be involved."

"Shut up, I am already involved from just standing here." he then looked at Rufus. "Would he go to war with both of us?"

Rufus shrugged. "Not likely but still a possibility. You, however, do have airships. The only kingdom that does and it puts you at an advantage. The Tviests would be utterly devastated with an air attack..."

"I sense a butt in there..." Cid said.

"If he does declare war on you he would most likely attempt to cripple your air fleet. Thus putting your kingdom in a vulnerable spot. However, considering that Nibelheim is surrounded by mountains he would have a harder time attack your city and your ships."

The council went back and forth trying to come up with a plan for hours. With each plan came Rufus's rebuttal. He was not trying to be negative, despite each groan that came when he answered, he was trying to be realistic. The Tsviets kingdom a major threat and if they did go to war with them, it would not be a victory easily one. After so many hours of talking and getting no where, Cloud called a break needing to clear his head.

When everyone left, Cloud slumped into his chair. He thought of Aerith and knew how worried she was. If he failed to come up with an idea to keep her safe and prevent an all out war with Weiss, he would lose her. Could he even let her go with King Weiss? Could he even let her run away and hide? No, he could not. Cloud wanted and needed her with him. He cared, dare he think it, loved her. Losing her was not an option.

What could he do though? Time was running out and he was no closer to a solution then before. Cloud leaned back in his chair, he stared at the ceiling unsure of himself. If he went to war because of this his people would think him a fool and lose all hope in their king. Sometimes he wished his father and mother were here to guide him, to tell him what to do.

"Someone seems stressed," said a sly voice.

Cloud jumped at the sudden intrusion. He searched his room and spotted Cait Sith curled up in the chair that Rufus had recently occupied.

"What do you want?" Cloud groaned. "I am too busy to deal with your sneaking around."

"Oh really, perhaps I should take my business elsewhere then?" the cat said standing in the chair. "Surprised you would turn away my help so easily."

"You can't help me." Cloud said sadly.

Cait Sith let out a growl. "Is that so? Oh how you forget things so easily. Don't you remember what I said upon our first meeting?"

Cloud thought back for a moment. "You're ruler wanted to alliance with me..."

Cait Sith grinned. "Yes, once she found you worthy."

Cloud shook his head. "And how will this help? No offense but you are a cat."

Cait Sith jumped up onto Cloud's desk. He waved a finger at him while giving him a "tut, tut."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Cait Sith purred. "I am hear to help so please listen. My queen has given me word to strike a deal with you. If you agree I am sure it will benefit everyone. Ignore me then... I am afraid I wish you luck in your predicament."

The King leaned forward. "I'm listening."

The cat smiled and sat down on the desk. "Then listen very closely your highness."

**X, X, X,**

When the next day came, Aerith was anxious. She could not stomach to eat much and excused herself from breakfast. Cloud was kind enough to have a new dress brought to her to wear. It was a simple white and pink dress. Aerith adored it as it was light and airy. She walked around the gardens with her moogles, who now freely moved about the castle with her. Many of the servants were in shock that moogles actually existed. Many of the female servants were cooing at how adorable they looked.

"Finally, the attention I deserve," Moglin said adjusting a ribbon one of the servants had given her to wear. She had placed it around her neck like a choker.

Mog and Cosmog rolled their eyes.

"I feel like a princess," she gushed excitedly.

Aerith laughed. "Don't let it go to your head now. Once they get used to you they won't be showering you with gifts."

"You think they won't give me anymore of these cream puffs?" Cosmog asked as he ate a incredibly large profiterole stuffed full of cream.

"They are just trying to make your belly fatter so they can poke you more." Moglin said in disgust.

"I would rather they not notice me too much. I am not fond of attention," Mog said. "I prefer the peace and quiet."

Aerith took a seat on the grassy knoll underneath the kupo nut tree. "It's quiet out here."

At the same moment Cosmog took a big bite of his pastry, slurping up the cream that spilled all over his paws. Moglin glared at him in disgust. Mog shook his head but smiled. Aerith grinned.

"I think they will stuff you until you explode, Cosmog." Aerith pointed out.

"I hope so," Cosmog said licking his fingers. "These cream puffs are ALMOST as good as kupo nuts. You think they can make kupo nut cream?"

Aerith shrugged. The thought of it made Cosmog go into a dreamy state. He fell on his back on the grass and rubbed his belly, dreaming of a delicious pastry he concocted. Moglin rolled her eyes and remained floating. She refused to sit down on the grass since she was given a luxurious bath by the servants. They had showered her in floral bath oils and salts. They even brushed her fur free of tangles. Her fur was now back to its normal glossy white and she intended to keep it that way. Moglin was enjoying the idea of being pampered as much as Cosmog enjoyed being given food. Mog was the one who shied away.

"So are you worried?" Mog asked, joining Aerith on the ground. "About today?"

Aerith shrugged. "Cloud told me to believe in him and I will."

When Cloud told her to trust him, she wanted to. She wanted to believe whatever would happen he would handle it. She would be safe here. Weiss would not hurt her. The very thought of the vile king touching her again sent shivers down her spine. She wrapped her arms around her.

"I am sure it will be fine," Mog tried to assure her.

Aerith nodded. "You're right. I have to believe."

"What time will they arrive?"

"No idea," Aerith said. "I am sure I will be called to the throne room once _he_ arrives."

Aerith would loved to have avoided seeing him. Yet, it was unavoidable she assumed. Her presence was necessary. Until then, Aerith did not want to think about it. Instead she wanted to enjoy the cool spring air and the warm sun kissing her skin.

"Today is such a nice day." Aerith said. "I bet back home the flowers are beginning to bloom again. It makes me homesick."

"Once this is all said and done, you can go home and visit your mom." Mog said.

"I miss her and everyone else..." Aerith looked down. "After I acted so terrible to them before I left... I... I should apologize."

"They will understand why," Mog assured her.

Moglin who was still messing with her ribbon nodded. "Oh yes, they will understand. Especially when that rude monster of a human being was causing all sorts of trouble for your family."

Moglin's nose crinkled as it smelled something awful. "Those Tsviets were just terrible people. Disgusting, despicable, badly dressed, smelly, and..."

Before she could continue Mog's eyes widened. "Moglin! Watch out!"

Aerith jumped at the sudden shout but it was too late. Moglin was grabbed violently by her ribbon and held dangling by it. She began to cry out, choking as the person tightened their hold on her. Aerith let out a gasp. Cosmog and Mog flew into the air, their fur standing on end.

Standing before them was a woman clad in red who looked all too familiar to Aerith. Her heart stopped and the color drained from her face.

"Rosso!" she cried.

"Well, well what do we have here?" the female bodyguard of Weiss asked. "Someone insulting his highness? That's grounds for an immediate punishment. Don't you think so Azul?"

As she spoke, Azul came in view, his footsteps heavy on the ground. He stood by his comrade as she took out her weapon that rested at her hip. She held it to Moglin's stomach intending to stab her. Moglin cried out frantically, trying to move away from the blade.

"Rosso, no, leave her alone!" Aerith cried.

"You be silent princess," she snapped. "Who do you think you are? You are in no position to speak to me. You little wretch. To think we thought someone had kidnapped you but instead you were here whoring yourself off to some king."

Azul nodded, "Learn to keep quiet like a good little girl."

Aerith clenched her fists. "Shut up and let her go!"

Rosso laughed. "And what will a weak little child like you do to me?"

Aerith swallowed. What could she do? She was not a fighter. Even if she tried she was sure Rosso would easily dispatch her. Her threat was hollow and Rosso knew it.

"I never thought a moogle existed. I wonder what color it bleeds? What do you think Azul?" A sadistic smile appeared on her face. "I am sure if Prince Nero heard of their existence he would love to hunt them. Well, since there are two more... I am sure I can satisfy my curiosity with this one."

Aerith screamed as Rosso raised her blade to stab Moglin. However, a sharp cry came and a figure zoomed past Aerith in blinding speed toward Rosso. Aerith watched as he collided into Rosso's midsection, knocking the air our of her and effectively setting Moglin free. The female moogle flew straight into Aerith arms.

Aerith gasped and watched as Cosmog began clawing at Rosso violently. Aerith was stunned to see the chubbier moogle had come to the defense of Moglin more quickly than Mog. Normally Mog was the braver of the trio. However, before she could even admire his bravery Azul moved forward and violently backhanded Cosmog as hard as he could. Cosmog went sailing into the air before landing on the ground and skidding a few paces away.

Moglin cried as she zoomed over to him. "Cosmog! Oh Cosmog!"

Rosso growled and stood up. She ignored the pathetic moogle and glared at Aerith. The princess looked frightened of her. Mog flew in front of her holding his arms out as if he were shield. Rosso was not phased and held out her sword ready to attack. Aerith wrapped her arms around Mog protectively.

"Please don't hurt him!" Aerith cried.

Rosso brought up her sword intending to strike them whizzing sound echoed in the air. Next thing Aerith heard was a loud cry coming from Rosso and the sound of clanking metal. Aerith looked up to see Rosso clutching her hand that was now bleeding. She was seething painfully as blood gushed out. Her sword was lying on the ground. Azul was looking dumbfounded.

"What the...?" Aerith said.

"Hey Red!" came the voice of Yuffie.

Yuffie ran toward her, holding a circular weapon with her. She skidded to a stop in front of Aerith, a worried look on her face.

"Red... I mean Aerith... Princess Aerith," she said quickly, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No but... Cosmog..." she indicated her moogle friend.

Yuffie looked over to see the chubby moogle passed out on the ground with the female one sobbing over him. Yuffie growled.

"Sorry I am late then, won't happen again." she said, clutching her weapon.

Rosso looked up. "What's this your new bodyguard," She spat.

"Yes I am!" Yuffie spat back. "I am her bodyguard and you are going to leave her and her friends alone!"

Rosso smirked. "Oh really? You know, I remember this one little bodyguard. Thought she was some decent fighter. You know what I did with her, hm?"

Aerith felt her heart clench. Her thoughts flashed back to the woman she would gladly call sister, her own protector. "Cissnei..."

"I left her a bloody mess on the ground." Rosso said, her voice sinister.

Azul chuckled, "Couldn't even walk afterward."

"You think I am scared of you?" Yuffie said, standing her ground.

Aerith grabbed her arm. "Yuffie, don't... please don't."

The younger girl looked back at the princess. "I've been training Aerith. I got this."

Yuffie pulled her arm free and readied her stance. Rosso gave amused smile as she took her own stance.

"I am going to enjoy spilling your blood little girl," she said.

Rosso began running at Yuffie but she never made even halfway before someone else interceded into the fight. Rosso's feet flung out from under her and she landed on the ground face first. Then with one hand her attacker pinned one of her arms behind her back.

"Who do you think you are drawing your weapon in the king's private garden?" snapped a blonde-haired woman.

"Elena!" Yuffie called.

"I thought I told you to bring the princess to the throne room, not start a fight." Elena barked.

"She attacked the moogles. I had to do something." Yuffie whined, stamping her foot.

Elena let go of Rosso and stood up. The woman spat and glared at the petite woman.

"Get in my way again," Rosso threatened, "and we will rip you to shreds."

Azul flexed his muscles as if to be intimidating but Elena's stern face showed no fear.

Elena snorted. "Return to your master before I have you locked up. This is your only warning."

Rosso glared at Elena. However, upon realizing the blonde would not be intimidated she sheathed her sword. She turned to Azul and the two left without much fuss.

Elena looked over at Yuffie but Aerith ignored both of them and ran toward Cosmog's side along with Mog. Moglin was still sobbing over him.

"Cosmog wake up," Moglin cried. "You poor brave, stupid moogle."

Tears brimmed the eyes of his friends. Aerith covered her mouth as she noticed his face starting to swell. Mog touched him, feeling for his pulse.

"Will he be okay?" Aerith asked.

"Ugh... his pulse is weak!" Mog cried.

Moglin let out a wail and clung to the chubbier moogle sobbing. "Cosmog! Wake up! I know I am mean to you sometimes but I don't mean it. Please wake up I swear I won't make fun of you and you can have some of my kupo nuts... oh wake up please."

Almost like magic the chubby moogle sat straight up. His nose twitched and in a very soft voice he said, "I want your next portion of soup too."

"COSMOG!" the group cried.

Moglin nearly knocked him over as she hugged him, flinging herself to him.

"Oh you stupid moogle! You had me worried sick! I hate you!" she cried smacking him repeatedly.

Cosmog grunted and then said teasingly, "Afraid I was gone forever?"

Moglin shoved her paw in face. "Ugh! You were faking it weren't you! Oh, I hate you!"

Mog and Aerith looked at one another and rolled their eyes. However, Aerith leaned over and took Cosmog in her arms hugging him. She was so grateful he was okay. Cosmog blushed and snuggled into Aerith.

"I am so glad you are okay." She squeezed him gently. A few silent tears slipped from her eyes and landed on his head. Cosmog did not care.

Elena looked over at Yuffie and frowned. "When she is calm take her to the King's waiting room. I will notify him to what has happened."

Yuffie nodded. Elena spun on her heels and left the gardens in haste. Yuffie looked over at her friend. She carefully knelt down in front of her. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Aerith looked up at her with fear in her eyes.

"I don't want to go," she whispered to Yuffie. "I don't want to see them anymore. Please, don't make me go."

Her voice was trembling and it broke Yuffie's heart. The young girl knew she had to bring her to see Cloud but a part of her did not want to. Everything would be fine though. Yuffie knew that. She gave her a reassuring smile in hopes to calm her down.

"Princess," Yuffie said. "It will be all right-"

"NO!" Aerith cried out, standing up suddenly. "I don't want to go."

With Cosmog still in her arms, Aerith fled the garden. She hurried inside desperate to go to her room and lock the door. Seeing Rosso and Azul again, watching them do such terrible things brought back such horrible images of the past to her mind. It frightened her to think that when everything was said and done, she could be taken away. King Weiss would get his way, he always did. She would end up as his. He would hurt her friends, probably even hurt her.

After nearly reaching her room, Aerith felt a hand grab her arm. She cried out in shock and turned around to see Cloud before her. Relief washed over her. She panted out labored breaths, her grip on Cosmog slacked allowing him freedom to fly away. The king looked at the princess and opened his mouth to speak but before he could she launched herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Please," she begged. "Don't let him take me away."

Cloud, who upon hearing the news, hastily made his way to the garden. Fear enveloped him. He did not even say a word. He pushed past everyone and went to find his beloved princess. He had to be certain she was not hurt. Yet, feeling her trembling body against him only saddened him more.

"Aerith," he said gently, taking her head in her hands.

Cloud gently tilted her head up to look at the frightened girl. His blue eyes searched into her green ones, offering assurance. Aerith felt a warmth wash over her as she looked at him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips tenderly to hers. When he looked at her again he smiled.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Aerith nodded.

"Then trust me that everything will be fine."

"But... I am frightened." she admitted.

Cloud looked at her. "You cannot let them frighten you. I will not let them. You have nothing to worry about."

Aerith looked at him, searching his face for any hint of doubt. There was not one. He smiled again at her and held out his hand for her to take.

"Come," he gently said.

Aerith took the outstretched hand. Her fingers laced with his. She smiled at him and gently began to lead her away. Cosmog followed behind. The three arrived in Cloud's waiting room. Upon their entrance, a look of relief washed over those waiting inside. Mog and Moglin flew to their companion glad that he was better. Mog already had a salve for his swollen face. Moglin was glad it was only a minor injury, albeit she was still slightly angry with him.

"Is everything all right?' Rufus asked.

"Fine," Cloud said."What of our _guests_?"

Cloud's words seethed with anger when he said "guests."

"Pretty sure they are annoyed," said Zack with a smirk. "Should we keep them waiting?"

"I got a better idea," said Reno. "Let's send your uncle to talk to them."

King Cid who was in the room grunted his disapproval. "As if I want to talk to that piece of sh-"

"Your highness," Vincent warned. "Language please."

Cid rolled his eyes. "How about I send Barret and Vincent to throw them out?"

Barret grinned. "Wouldn't take us that long."

Vincent cocked his head. "We could."

Cloud shook his head as he let go of Aerith's hand. "No, this is my kingdom and I will handle this."

"So what is the plan then, your majesty?" Tseng asked. "I do not trust that things will go smooth."

"Tsviets are not going to simply leave just because you asked." Zack added.

Cloud walked over to a table where a crown was resting on a pillow. Unlike the jewel encrusted crowns she was used to in her own kingdom, Cloud's crown was pure gold of simple design. He took the crown and placed it on his head and looked over at his servants.

"If things get out of hand, I trust you all to do what your duty," Cloud said looking at his guards. "Until then I will handle King Weiss."

"You do know he doesn't think of you as a king, right?" Cid said. "You're a kid to him."

Cloud's eyes narrowed and for a second Aerith felt as he was going to snap on his uncle. Instead he held his head high.

"I may be young," he said, his voice radiating with power. "But I am king of this land and if he thinks he can intimidate me then he is wrong. Weiss uses his power to control others but he will not control me."

Aerith blinked, realizing she had been staring at the young king. There was an air about him. One that made her believe everything he was saying. There was no hint of fear in him or his words.

"Take your places," he ordered his guards and then turned to Rufus. "Prepare to announce me."

In unison his guards and his adviser bowed before saying, "Yes, my king."

They exited the room as Cid approached his nephew. He clasped his shoulder and looked at the younger man with a smirk on his face.

"Heh, you remind me of your parents more and more, ya' little shit." Cid stated causing Cloud to smile. "I am behind you one hundred percent."

He then exited, followed by his guards. Cloud looked over at Aerith. She smiled back at him as he once again offered his hand to her.

"You don't have to be afraid," he reiterated to her. "I will protect you."

Aerith took his hand. "I know."

Mog, Moglin and Cosmog flew to her, hugging her close and offering her their support. The princess smiled even more, if possible. Cloud began to lead her from the room when he stopped and turned to Mog. He leaned over and whispered something in his ear. The moogle's eyes widened slightly before nodding. He grabbed both his companions and flew the other direction from the throne.

"Where are they going?" Aerith asked.

"Don't worry about that for now." he commanded gently. "Let's go."

He led her from the waiting room to a side door that would lead to the throne. He bent his arm and placed Aerith's hand on the elbow. He took in a deep breath but kept his eyes fixated on the doors. From the other side he could hear Rufus.

"I now formally present, His Royal Highness, The King of Midgar, Cloud Strife."

One of his servants opened the door for him and Cloud stepped through with Aerith. Aerith gripped Cloud tightly as they entered the throne room. Cloud kept his eyes on his royal chair as he walked but Aerith could sense the unease in the room. She knew he was there waiting for her. At his throne, Cloud unbent his arm. He glanced at Aerith and gave her a reassuring look before taking his seat. Once he moved from her line of vision her eyes fell on the "guests" before them.

Even from the distance, Aerith felt her body go numb. She clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking. King Weiss stood looking just as intimidating as ever, dressed in his simple but regal attire. At his side as always was his brother Nero who looked just as angry as he always did. Behind them was Rosso who was nursing her now bandaged hand and Azul with his arms crossed over his broad chest. All four of them struck fear in Aerith. Her eyes shifted to Cloud and he did not seem bothered by any of them.

"Now presenting," Rufus said trying his best not to laugh at the name. "King of the Tsviets Kingdom, Weiss the Immaculate."

Aerith could have sworn she heard Reno snort a small laugh but she was unsure.

"And his brother, Prince Nero the Sable," Rufus continued. He did not read out the names or titles of Azul and Rosso as they were not royalty nor was this meeting between them and Cloud.

Cloud nodded and said, "Welcome and what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Cloud knew why he was here. Why he was feigning ignorance made Aerith curious.

"You know why I am here," Weiss boomed. "It is not some secret from the rest of the kingdoms. Are you that clueless about things boy?"

Cloud did not even flinch instead he gave Weiss a pleasant smile. "I guess we are beyond formalities then?"

"We have been beyond formalities when you abducted my fiancee." he snapped.

"_I abducted_?" Cloud said. "I did no such thing. The princess arrived her of her own freewill and under guise."

Weiss's eyes narrowed but he was not looking at Cloud. He was looking at Aerith. He now knew she fled from him. The fury in his eyes burned through her.

"Regardless if you abducted her or not," Nero stepped into the conversation. "We are hear to take her back with us. She is promised to my brother. She is _his_ betrothed."

Aerith looked away shamefully when Cloud looked up at her. He already knew that but Aerith felt ashamed nonetheless.

"Is that so?" Cloud said, nonchalant.

"Her mother and I have come to an agreement." Weiss was still looking at her, intending to remind her of what was at stake. "Our marriage will form an alliance and it will benefit both our kingdoms. She will return with me and we will be married... unless..."

Aerith looked up at him. Unless what? Aerith swallowed hard as the Tsviet King continued.

"Unless she is breaking our agreement," he said, his voice becoming sinister. "In which case then I will show your pathetic kingdom, princess, exactly why Tsviets are a force to be reckon with."

A collective gasp echoed through the hall. The color drained from Aerith's face. Did King Weiss really mean what he was saying. Would he truly attack her own kingdom if she did not return? One look at his face and Aerith knew the truth. He would.

What could she do now? Her kingdom would be decimated if Weiss brought his forces against it. The innocent lives, her friends, the people she grew up with and loved, her mother... all of them would be killed.

"Come here princess," Weiss commanded. "You wasted enough of my time."

Aerith looked at him. Sadness etched its way across her face. She bowed her head wanting to cry. She had no choice. She could not be selfish and say no. There was no way she could let her kingdom be destroyed. It was over. Weiss had won. He always won. Aerith had only delayed what was to come for her.

The princess took a step down, preparing to return to the King she loathed. Before she could get far, Cloud's hand clamped on to her arm and pulled her back to him. The young king stood from his throne, holding the princess to him. The action startled Aerith and the Tsviets as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Weiss asked, his temper rising. "Release my bride, boy, or I will show you what a real king does when he is disrespected!"

Cloud did not even flinch. "Let me make something very clear to you, King Weiss. First: _This is my kingdom_. I rule here and you will show me respect. Second, you will never ever again threaten the Cetra Kingdom unless you wish to see why Midgar and Nibelheim are forces to be reckon with."

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to my brother like that?" Nero seethed, stepping closer.

Cloud's voice boomed, full of strength and authority. "I am King Cloud of Midgar. I may be young but I have earned the respect and loyalty of my people, my servants, guards, everyone in this room. I have also earned the respect of Queen Ifalna of the Cetra as well."

Aerith gaped in shock. She looked up at Cloud in confusion upon hearing her mother's name. Cloud slipped his hand around her protectively but his eyes never left the king before him.

"What are you saying..." Weiss asked, utterly confused.

A smirk appeared on Cloud's faced. "You are no longer intended to marry the princess. Seems that Queen Ifalna decided that there was someone much better suited for her daughter. That would be me, King Weiss, and if you do not believe me..."

He snapped his fingers and Rufus who was now wearing a similar smirk brought Cloud a document. Cloud took it. He looked briefly at Aerith before letting her go. He walked down the three steps from his throne and approached Weiss before throwing the document at him.

"An agreement from Queen Ifalna." Cloud said. "Signed by her and the seal from the Cetra Kingdom. Please, take your time and read it and once you finish, please remove yourself from my throne room and leave Midgar immediately."

The shocked looked on Weiss's face was enough to know he truth of the documents contents. Aerith felt relief wash over her once the realization hit her. Somehow, someway Cloud had saved her. She would not have to marry King Weiss. Everything would be all right now. Around the room, everyone was pleased with the way Cloud handled himself. Cid was grinning with pride at his nephew. Cloud turned away ready to take his place at his throne. Rufus walked toward him, whispering congratulations to him.

"How dare you!" Nero growled.

The prince lunged at Cloud. Aerith screamed out for Cloud to watch out. However, there was a loud bang and second later Nero was on the floor clutching his side. To the surprise of everyone in the room, Rufus was gently rubbing his hand.

"Did Rufus do what I think he did?" Zack asked Tifa.

Tifa nodded. "I didn't know he could do that."

Rufus chuckled. "What? You don't think I just sit around and tell the King what to do all the time, do you?"

Cloud smiled. "Most of the time you do."

Rufus with surprising force had sent the rude prince to the ground. Apparently, the adviser was not just a mere person Cloud spoke to about the kingdom issues. Nero was whining on the floor, clutching his now sore side. Weiss glared at Rufus.

"How dare you strike my brother!" snapped Weiss. "Azul! Rosso! Bring me his head!"

"With pleasure!" Rosso said.

"Yes, my king!" Azul roared.

The two charged forward but before they could get far, it was Tifa and Zack who came between them. Tifa did not even bother with Rosso but went straight for Azul. The bigger man went to attack but Tifa proved to be quicker and sent the bigger man sprawling to the ground with a few good strikes. Rosso attempted to strike at Zack but the raven-haired man dodged her attack with ease.

"You know you need to relax," Zack mused. "You might hurt yourself."

Rosso did not like being made a fool and let out a screech. She went to strike the raven haired man but Zack grabbed wrist and twisted her arm aound, much like Elena did earlier. Zack looked over at the blonde-haired woman and winked. She grinned back at him. Zack then shoved her back to her king, throwing her carelessly to the floor.

Weiss looked disgusted at his guards. He looked at Cloud but could not find a thing to say to him. The young king had beaten him in every way. His bodyguards proved useless. His brother was acting like a sniveling fool. He could not declare war on this king either for now Queen Ifalna was aligned with him. Instead of arguing anymore or making himself look more the fool, he turned to leave.

"We shall take our leave then," the king hissed, while trying to keep what dignity he had left.

Cloud watched as they prepared to leave when Mog, Moglin, and Cosmog entered the throne room, each carrying one of the dresses Weiss had made for Aerith. The three moogles carelessly dropped them at his feet before fluttering their way to their princess.

"Oh, and please take these back. I will not be having my future wife wearing a dress you had given her." Cloud said.

With that he took his seat back on his throne, smiling smugly. Weiss growled and had Azul take the dresses before all four of them stalked out of the room. Once they were gone, cheers erupted. Aerith looked at Cloud and he at her. He opened his hand to her and she instantly took it.

"I said I would protect you," he said.

Aerith replied shyly, "And you did."

"Now that you already know... Aerith," he said. "I'd be honored that you would become my wife."

Aerith blushed, "I would very much like that."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Lady in Red Fur**

**Chapter 14**

Queen Ifalna sat at her desk looking over a document. She was dressed as regal as ever with her jewel encrusted crown upon her head. Smiling, she looked up at the men around her desk. Her advisers were among her waiting anxiously.

"It seems everything is in order gentlemen." she said leaning back in her chair.

"What a relief," Lazard said.

"Thank the heavens," Bugenhagen said, clasping his hands together. "Thank the heavens."

Ifalna looked at them and took a quill sitting on the edge of the desk and dipped it in ink.

"Once I sign this there is no going back," she said amusingly.

"As if we would want to," Heidegger said stroking his beard.

Palmer then added, "Saves us a hefty sum."

Hollander chuckled, "Sign away my queen and we shall have it delivered immediately."

"Of course," Lazard interjected, "I am sure it would not matter with your daughter if you signed it or not."

"Of course not." Ifalna laughed, her smile wide.

She signed the paper and then handed it to Lazard. He gently folded it for her and placed it in a envelope. Ifalna took out a stamp just as Lazard placed a seal of wax upon. She pressed the seal into the wax, the symbol of the Cetra Kingdom appeared, crisp and neat.

"Do you think it's too early for them to discuss marriage already?" Lazard asked. "After all..."

"The wedding will be much sooner than expected." Buganhagen added. "Children these days are so impatient."

Ifalna chuckled. "I think they know each other well to make the decision."

"Perhaps," Hollander said thoughtfully. "But as Palmer stated, this wedding will not be as nearly as expensive as the last one we attempted to plan."

Soon after King Weiss's short visit to Midgar, the announcement that King Cloud would take Princess Aerith as his queen spread like wildfire.

"That is all for the day gentlemen. I am sure we must all prepare for our journey to Midgar. After all I must look upon the man who intends to marry my daughter."

One by one the advisers left until the only other two people in the room with the queen was her bodyguard and a woman with brown hair. Ifalna looked over at them her smile still present on her face.

"Things seemed to work out better than expected, hm?" She said to the two.

"Much better," Cissnei said.

Cissnei had made a full recovery and with no scars to hinder her appearance. Ifalna was glad to see the young woman up, about, and able to come back to work. She was even more grateful to see Angeal back in his position as her bodyguard.

"It will be a long trip to Midgar." The queen said. "I think Aerith is so much in love that she does not want to be away from that king of hers."

Cissnei smirked. "Well, can you blame her? He seems so kind and gentle."

"No, not after what I put her through I cannot blame her." Ifalna sighed. "The king already wrote to me asking that the wedding be held as soon as possible. Oh, I should oblige my future son-in-law. He has done so much for the kingdom already."

"My queen... if I may ask..." Cissnei said.

"Speak, my dear," Ifalna nodded.

"Did it frighten you when Aerith was missing." she asked. "I know it's not right for me to ask but you seemed so strong during her disappearance."

"A mother never stops worrying for her child... but I knew she would be all right."

"But..."

"Anyway," Ifalna interrupted. "Cissnei I need to ask you to do me a favor. I know how long it has been since you seen my daughter and I am certain she has been fretting over you for so long. So I would like you to go on ahead to Midgar. Also, Elmyra will be joining you. She has been up in arms and I know she will bawl her eyes out of she does not see my daughter soon."

Cissnei looked shocked. Of course she wanted to see her princess who she thought of as a sister. It pained her to think that Aerith was worried about her for her own foolishness. Yet, it made her happy that the queen would send her ahead to visit with her. It was very kind of her. She did not even mind having Elmyra with her. She may have been a little smothering but a lovely woman nonetheless.

"I shall leave as soon as I am able then." Cissnei said turning to leave.

"Before you go," Ifalna called out. "Would you be inclined to take a special cargo with you."

"Oh, is it a engagement gift?" Cissnei asked.

Ifalna shook her head. "No, but give it to Aerith. She will know exactly who to give it to."

Cissnei looked confused. "What is the cargo, if I may ask."

Ifalna had a glint in her eyes. "Kupo nuts."

Cissnei looked at her in confusion. She would have asked why she had to deliver kupo nuts had not the queen urged her off. She bowed politely to her queen and went to the door only to nearly collide with Reeve in the process. They politely excused one another with Cissnei leaving and Reeve enter the room Reeve was carrying a toy cat in his arms.

"My queen," Reeve said with a bow.

"Reeve," she nodded. "How are things?"

The youngest of her advisers stood up. "Everything is going splendid."

"I owe you a debt of gratitude you know," she said. "You have helped me immensely."

Reeve shook his head. "No, my queen, it was my duty. I am always looking out for the well being of this kingdom, everyone included."

"So you do not mind sitting here while we all visit with my daughter?" she asked. "You will unfortunately have to miss the festivities."

Reeve smiled as he looked down at his cat. "I don't think I will miss much unless there is more security than normal. However, I think I will find it interesting to finally sit in the most comfortable chair in the kingdom."

"HA!" the queen snorted, ignoring the fact that her noise was not ladylike. "Do not get used to it. Just think of it as keeping it warm for me until I return."

Reeve nodded. "As you say, my queen."

Ifalna found Reeve to be the most suitable person to look after the kingdom while she enjoyed her visit. She looked over at his cat toy which was wearing boots, gloves, scarf, and a crown.

"You could have made it less conspicuous." Ifalna noted.

"As if a talking cat was not already eye-catching. Maybe I should have made it into a moogle?" Reeve chuckled. "I am very fond of cats though."

"As am I, see to that our other furry friend is treated with care while I am gone." she instructed as he headed for the door.

He stopped to look back at her. "I don't think he could be treated better unless someone stood behind him and held a umbrella over his tail."

With that Reeve left the room. Ifalna sighed and motioned for Angeal to close the door. She was tired of guests, advisers, servants and the whole lot for the day. She just wanted to relax. Angeal shut the door as he was commanded. He stood in front of it as if to barricade it from anyone entering.

"I am so relieved this is all over." Ifalna said, her voice weary. "To think of all the things that could have gone wrong."

"And it all worked out for the best my queen." said Angeal.

The queen smiled. "Best for everyone, yes. Well perhaps not for King Weiss. However, for the kingdom, yes, it has. As I said before, as queen my duty is to my people. With this alliance our kingdom will be safe and secure..."

"However...?" Angeal asked.

"However, as a mother my duty will always be first and foremost my daughter. Do you think I would have allowed that marriage to commence? Had Aerith not already had a plan I was ready to ask you to do something incredibly foolish."

Angeal frowned. "Any request you ask of me is never foolish. It would have been a terrible mistake to allow that union."

Ifalna smiled weakly at him, feeling tired. "Had I not bumped into that moogle, Mog I believe his name was, when that whole commotion happened I would have died worrying for Aerith. Such a thoughtful creature."

"Did you truly trust these three tiny creatures to protect your daughter?" Angeal asked.

"Yes, and they did a fine job, don't you agree?" Ifalna lifted herself her chair and walked over to her window. "I fretted every day and prayed to the goddess to protect Aerith, regardless. Even if it had been you I would have worried. I am surprised how well those moogles were able to help us. I do hope the kupo nuts I have will be a decent thank you. Even though no amount could ever be enough."

Angeal walked over to the window and looked at Ifalna's tired face.

"You need rest my queen." he said.

"Now you are back to worrying about me? Maybe I should send you off with Cissnei." Ifalna teased before sighing. "Oh my dear Angeal, it would have killed me to see Aerith wed that monster."

"It's over now, all is well." he assured her.

Ifalna nodded. "Go, prepare yourself for the journey. I wish to rest for now."

Angeal bowed to one knee before his queen. She smiled as he left and then looked out the window. She sighed contently and wondered. She wondered if the boy king was really as good and kind as Reeve said. Yet, if Aerith was willing to marry him she was sure he was. Her daughter always had a good judge of character. Thoughts of the her daughter marrying reminded her of her wedding day to her sweet late husband. How she missed him. She hoped that when Aerith married that her and her husband would have a long and happy life together.

**XXX**

Out in the garden of Midgar Castle, Cosmog, Moglin and Mog were busy gather kupo nuts from the now full tree. The three became excited that the cook was interested in the delicacy of kupo nuts and was prepared to learn to make kupo nut soup, bread, and (to Cosmog's suggestion) cream puffs.

Moglin reached for a nut only to have her paw collide into Cosmog's. She pulled her hand back and blushed furiously. Cosmog picked the nut and handed it to her. She shyly took it. Cosmog then cracked open a nut and began to eat it.

"Ugh," Moglin said annoyed. "Can you crunch any louder? Why can you be so nice sometimes and so annoying the next?"

Cosmog grinned before crunching really loudly, "Can't hear you I'm eating!"

Mog who was on a branch above them shook his head a small smile on his face. He continued to pick nuts when one of them slipped from his paw and fell to the ground near someone under the tree. Mog floated down to the ground to retrieve it. Next to him Aerith was leaning against the tree, relaxed, and eyes closed.

Mog smiled at her sleeping form. However, as he glanced over her a shadow loomed over him. Mog tilted his head up to see Cloud standing over him.

"Good day, your highness," Mog said softly so not to disturb Aerith.

"Good day, Mog," he greeted kindly. "I see you are gathering nuts."

Cosmog plopped down to the ground with his arm full of nuts. He looked up at the king grinning. Moglin floated down gracefully, her own arms full.

"The cook wishes to learn the secret of cooking kupo nuts." she explained.

"Perhaps I should plant another tree." Cloud jested. "The whole castle will become obsessed with your food. I know I enjoy it very much."

"Another tree..." Cosmog said thoughtfully.

"I know what you are thinking," Moglin said. "A whole tree just for you is not going to happen. More than likely it will just bring more moogles here."

Cloud raised a brow. "There are more of you?"

Mog nodded, "Oh yes. In fact my girlfriend would like to live here."

Cosmog and Moglin looked at Mog in shock.

"What?" Mog asked innocently.

"We didn't know you had a girlfriend," Moglin said.

Mog shrugged. "You never asked."

Cloud laughed softly. "Perhaps I will plant another tree then. However, if you do not mind may I have alone time with my princess?"

The moogles nodded and one by one flew off toward the kitchens. They wanted to get the chef cooking right away.

Cloud looked down at the sleeping princess. He could not help but think how beautiful and serene she looked. He knelt down to one knee and gazed at her face. It reminded him of the time she caught him napping in this very garden. She startled him when he awoke to find her over him. Yet, he did not want to give her a chance to awaken first.

He leaned forward and placed his lips to hers. After a second or two her lips pressed to his and a sound escaped her. Cloud broke from her and her eyes fluttered open. She looked surprised for a moment to see him but relaxed instantly.

"Cloud," she whispered. "Did I perchance fall asleep out here?"

Cloud nodded as he took a seat next to her. "Yes, and I was glad to be the one to wake you up."

Aerith blushed as he wrapped his arms around her. Aerith leaned into him, feeling safe in his warm embrace. She could have fallen asleep again like this.

"Remember when we first met?" he questioned.

"How could I forget?" Aerith replied.

"You saved my life."

Aerith shifted to look up at him. "You always remind me of that. But do not forget, now, you saved me too."

Cloud smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I suppose we are even now, My Lady."

"I love you, Cloud." she whispered.

"Then I guess it is a good time to give you this ring then," he said holding a beautiful engagement ring to her.

Aerith felt her heart swell and allowed him to place it on her. She looked up at Cloud again unable to stop smiling. He reached down to kiss her, lacing his hands with hers.

"You know, I am sure Rufus is waiting to bound from behind that corner at any moment," Aerith said. "He does have a knack for interrupting us."

"I gave him the day off," Cloud murmured kissing her again.

Aerith laughed and kissed him back.

"But unfortunately I do not," Cloud sighed. "A lot of preparations need to be done by today for the festivities."

"Do you wish to join me as I make plans," Cloud asked. "Although if you say no I will not blame you. It is going to be boring."

Aerith nodded but said, "In a little bit... I want to enjoy the weather a little longer. It feels good."

Cloud rose from his seat. "Take your time, My Lady."

"Cloud," Aerith called as he turned to leave causing him to look at her. "Say my name, please."

He grinned. "Aerith."

She loved it when he said her name. Cloud left her under the kupo nut tree. She hugged her knees to her chest and looked at the bright blue sky. It felt like an eternity being hidden away under the red coat. She wanted to enjoy every second she had being free of her fears. She wanted to be known as Aerith and not "My Lady," "Red," or whatever nickname people came up with.

A moment later Mog came flying back to the kupo tree when he noticed Aerith awake. He landed on the ground next to her, his yellow pompom swinging.

"Hello," he said casually.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much better..." she said before hesitating.

Mog looked up at her thoughtfully.

"I know I don't say this enough but... you, Moglin, and Cosmog... I owe you three so much. I don't think I could ever repay you."

Mog shrugged. "Friend's don't do things to get something in return. We did it because we love you."

Aerith heart thumped loudly.

"But, if you want to thank us you can teach the cook how to make kupo nut soup. I don't think he knows how delicate it is."

Aerith laughed, standing up. "Anything for you three."

Mog flew up and looked at her smiling face. Aerith poked his little pompom. She knew could not thank him enough for his help and the others. Even though Mog downplayed how important his role was in this it was him being humble. That was the type of friend he was. She was grateful for him. She always hoped that he, Moglin and Cosmog would stay with her.

"Mog, will you stay here with me? You, Moglin and Cosmog?" A hint of worry was in her voice.

"Kupo." Mog replied.

"Kupo," Aerith repeated.

Aerith smiled as she walked across the grassy knoll with Mog flying at her side.

**The End**

**Author Note- **Well, that's it for this story. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you are wondering why I ended it with Aerith and Mog talking instead of Aerith and Cloud it's because Aerith's connection with her friends was really the driving force behind the story. If it was not for them, Aerith would never met Cloud and her life would have been very different. Also, Ifalna very much knew everything was going on right as Aerith was fleeing. In truth she would have had Angeal smuggle her daughter away to protect her if Aerith had not already fled.

There were a lot of subplots I wanted to put into the story that did not make it in because it just seemed pointless so they were excluded but the one I sort of kept in was the mutual crush between Moglin and Cosmog. Also, Mog's girlfriend alludes to the fact he had a girlfriend in Final Fantasy 6.

The last two chapters were rather hard to write because I did not want a huge battle between Weiss and Cloud as it seemed unnecessary and I wanted Cloud to prove that Weiss was just a weak bully. How to end the story came down to what would sound good. If you were hoping for a massive reunion, sorry. You guys will just have to come up with your own reunion if that's what you were looking for.

Anyway, time to wind this up. Thank you all for reading. I appreciate your reviews, comments, and such. Until the next time.

Princess~


End file.
